Left Behind
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Starts off from episode 3x13 kate is shocked by what she sees, but she will not give up on him no matter what!will get quite M rated in later chapters!Hopefully i can pull it off!
1. Chapter 1

Left Behind 

This basically picks off from episode 3x13 - Hope u guys like it. This first chapter is quite short but the other ones will be a bit more fleshy and longer!!!!This has been playing in my mind for a few days now!!!

P.S. I don't own lost but if I did jack and kate would be happily married with a baby on the way by now!!!

Kate had seen many things in her life, things that not many of us would deal within our everyday lives but nothing could have prepared her for the scene she was witnessing at the moment…Jack happily playing football with the very guy who once held a gun to her throat at one point.

Her heart shattered at the sight and she tried her best to not show it because then she would have no choice than to finally admit to feeling something she never felt in a long while…Love. She always felt this strong connection between her and the Doctor but she was as afraid as he was of taking it to the next level or any level for that matter.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a masculine voice that belonged to the one and only sayid.

"Looks like we wasted a trip" sayid said in a bitter tone.

"WHAT!HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!" kate responded angrily. She couldn't believe these people, after everything jack did for them, they just seemed to give up so easily on him within a heartbeat.

"You saw what we saw kate, he looks far from distressed to me" sayid said in calm voice.

"That's not him!!" she said pointing to the silhouette of an almost otherly jack.

"Then what do you propose we do kate" locke said interrupting them in a hurried voice.

Next chapter : jate reunion.

That's all I'm gonna say now so please review and make a happ happ happ happy jater bunny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Wow I honestly thought that I would get no reviews due to the shortness of the first chapter but I'm delighted that some of you like it!! I was honestly jumping up and down for ten minutes straight!!!

Okay here's chapter 2 and this one is a tad bit longer!!! And a little jex as well!!!

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna do what I came out here to do in the first place. Whether you want to help or not is something I can't obviously decide for you." she said walking off through the bushes to see if the coast was clear. Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself because it pained her physically, but jack seemed to be somewhat content with his new lifestyle but she quickly put those doubts to the back of her head and scouted the area to think of a way to get to jack without the others knowing obviously.

"The only way we're going to make it through is by a way of guerilla warfare" sayid said startling kate from what she was thinking of at that moment. Jack.

"Guerilla warfare?" kate asked in a somewhat tired manner.

"Attacking at several points and creating a diversion in the process" locke said in a teacherly way.

"And what happens to the attackers John. I can't risk loosing anymore than we already have" she responded tearfully looking back at jack.

"Then we wait until their guard is down" Danielle said and the other two nodded at this statement agreeing to set up camp for the night.

Kate on the other hand was a lot more reluctant to the plan but at this point she would do anything to have jack back in her arms again. It was what she craved every waking moment since she and sawyer were forced to leave him behind.

She found it extremely hard to even shut her eyes that night cause when she did all she saw was him, all she felt was him, craving the feel of his rough stubble lightly grazing across her delicate skin, kissing and sucking her on the spots he knew would get a whimper out of her. Then his intense wet kisses moving lower and lower to where she wanted it the most. The feel of his tongue lightly teasing her slit and then with no warning plunging into her with an intensity that forced her to see stars. Then to intensify the moment he would add one then two then three fingers to gradually bring her to a sweet release that would bring tears to her eyes. When she was done he would gently and gradually kiss his way up her body until he reached her open lips kissing her with such an intense passion that it left her wanting and coming again within minutes . The he would move away from her crawling backwards and straddling her while slowly removing his shirt revealing his dark toned hairy chest. Then he would tease her by slowly flicking the first button on his trousers then the second then the third and then finally taking it off completely. Her eyes darkened with lust at the sight of him. He was large, larger than any she had had before. She itches to just touch him so she does just that, she grips him in her hand and slowly pumps him, the feel of his thick shaft making her wet with desire. She can't take it anymore and with no warning what so ever takes him in to her mouth , his strong thighs on either side of her shoulders and his pulsating head grazing the back of her throat. He groans rather loudly at the feel of her hot wet mouth enveloping his cock and suddenly he wants more so he starts to slowly move in and out of her hot mouth not putting too much pressure into it afraid that he might choke her but she on the other hand has none of it and sucks with more pressure working to get that release out of him. Just a few more strokes with her mouth and she can feel the first few spurts of his release hit the back of her throat and she wants more, all of it so she works him at a faster pace and within seconds he is coming hard into her mouth and she eagerly drinks him down enjoying and getting turned on by the taste of him. He keeps on coming for what seems like hours before she reluctantly releases his cock with a pop and takes a few minutes for him to get his breath back and then take his rightful place in being cradled by her legs and then pushing into her slowly relishing in the feel of being connected with her on such an intense level that it almost makes them loose control immediately. They manage to compose themselves however and then he starts to move within her slowly with deep sensual strokes which drives her crazy and he knows it, so he starts to repeat the process but with a bit more intensity working to bring an orgasm out of her gradually and when he wants it, again and again and again. He knows that it's being a tad selfish but at that moment he is too clouded by his insatiable desire for her and acts on what his heart wants rather than his mind. Kate honestly loves the fact that she can see this side of him and no one else does and at that very moment she looks into his deep brown beautiful eyes and somehow communicates with him what she feels and that she was always his and always will be.

Suddenly a shuffling sound outside her tent wakes her up out of her reverie and she looks around the tent and just sobs uncontrollably knowing that this was the same dream she was having virtually every night each time making her feel more and more. Finally she decides to take some fresh air to ease her mind so she walks out of her tent and bumps into a tall form that she sensed there was something familiar about…….."Jack?"

Hope u guys liked it and I know I said that I would have a jate reunion in this chapter but I just wanted to set it up gradually so that when it happens I want it to be like a wow moment. Please review and I'll get typing with the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Jate reunion - well one of them!!! Mwahahaha!!! Enjoy. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, u guys are truly sensational and it's what makes these updates come so soon!!!

"Jack?" kate managed to get out still shocked at the very sight of him just standing there right in front of her. She took a few moments to drink in his appearance, he looked a lot less tired and cleaner as well although she did miss the fact he didn't have that manly looking stubble any more that literally drove crazy with lust every time she saw it on him.

"Why did you come here?" jack demanded rather bitterly.

"Why do you think jack. Did you really think that I would listen to you and leave you behind to die. I've got your back remember, or at least I thought you did." she replied in a more hurtful tone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean kate. Who the fuck do you think you are to come here and judge me and my decisions when you should be the last one to judge about making choices and sticking to them. "he whispered in an angry tone.

The whole time she just had her head lowered in shame cause she knew damn well what he was referring to and in some ways she felt like she deserved it after putting him through hell and basically toying with his feelings at every instant. "not everyone is as resilient as you kate" she thought to herself . She never meant to sleep with sawyer in the first place, it just sort of happened on the spur of the moment and she had deeply regretted it ever since. Since it happened she could never even look sawyer without having distinct flashes of their passionate moment together which in return left her feeling extremely uneasy and feeling like she betrayed not just jack but sawyer as well. She knew there was no easy way out of this but she had to try at least. She was interrupted out of her thoughts by jack demanding an explanation out of her.

"Well aren't you gonna say something or are you just gonna run away from this as well." He said laughing bitterly.

Her heart literally shattered a little bit more at that minute, his comment literally piercing her heart with a hot poker. The last thing she wanted to do was run away from him, she was just so afraid of hurting him along the way that she never saw that she was hurting him already by running away from her feelings for him rather than requiting them.

She chose to ignore his hurtful statement and lifted her trembling hand to stroke his face gently with such care that it literally begged him to give in and stop this charade once and for all.

"What did they do to you Jack?" kate said in a trembling tone that he was just able to hear.

For a few moments he just leant into her touch and just relished in the one thing he missed most in the world, the feel of her silky smooth luscious skin gliding with his in a way that made him feel like he was truly complete for the first time in his life.

He immediately tried to shake those feelings away and come back to the situation at hand.

"They didn't do anything to me kate, in fact they're letting me go." jack replied in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Go! Go where jack?" kate replied almost immediately.

"Home." jack replied.

"Why jack, why are you doing this, to us, to me!" she whispered the last part more to herself .

"Look kate just go now before the others find out that you came here! Just go now and never come back, UNDERSTAND!!" jack said in a hurried manner not only cause of the fact that they might be spotted by one of the guards but also because if he stayed there any longer he would finally give in to her pleas.

"I'm not moving an inch jack cause you know what, I'm tired of running, running from my problems and most of all running from you and us" kate replied in a determined fashion. She just had to make jack see that she didn't want to fight him any more and just give into what her heart desired. Although she could honestly say that she wasn't prepared for what came next out of jack's mouth.

"There is no us! and there never was so just do me a favour and just go!" he said a little harshly than he intended but he just had to get his point across because he was so scared of losing her in any way and her staying here would put her into grave danger with the others, especially if Ben had to find out that he was working both sides.

"Stop it! stop fighting me jack and stop fighting what you feel cause I can see it right now in your eyes" kate said gripping his hands refusing to let go of this and him.

"Let go kate! let go or I'll…. " jack said in a warning tone.

"Or what jack! what are you gonna do to me now that's worse than what your already doing to me!" kate cried.

In a matter of seconds she was slammed against the nearest tree with jack's lips forcefully crushing hers. At first she was startled by the act but then eased into it without any hesitation whatsoever, just relishing in the feeling of having jack lips finally on hers, but just as soon as it happened it was over when they heard a shuffling in the bushes that uncovered a very slender looking silhouette with a very hurt and pissed off look on their face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

So who was it who interrupted them yet again, damn Michael for the first time they got interrupted. Damn, Damn, Damn him. Anyway let me know what u think!!!!!! i'm very open to ideas as well!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Again a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, they truly mean a lot to me!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!! anyway I'll stop now and let you find out who the hell interrupted them this time!!! Enjoy.

"What the hell is going on here jack and what is she doing here" Juliet whispered angrily pointing to the brunette who still had her arms wrapped around jack's neck feeling weirdly threatened by this woman whom she came to know of briefly during her stay with the others.

"Keep your voice down Julie, I've got it under control, just calm down please". jack practically begged. The last thing he wanted to do was attract the attention of the guards, but in that moment when he glanced around juliet he saw that she had already brought re-enforcements with her.

"I'll calm down when you'll explain yourself to Ben for double crossing him! I thought we were on the same page jack, I thought we were going to do this together as you so confidently assured me of before." juliet said in a more hurtful and betrayed tone rather than an angry one.

Jack however didn't have time to reply before kate was literally ripped from his arms by one of the guards who literally dragged her away like a disobedient dog on a leash. In the meantime sayid, locke and Danielle were watching what was happening behind some bushes itching to help but knowing that it would be suicide in doing so.

"Tommy take Austen to cell block A, get her cleaned up and then we'll see what Ben will want to do with her in the morning". Juliet ordered the guard.

"Julie don't do this please, I lo…" jack said but was interrupted by juliet completely lashing out on him for his apparent betrayal.

"Shut up jack. You brought this upon yourself and now you'll be forced to deal with the consequences of your actions once and for all. Say adios to your girlfriend cause this will probably be the last time you see her alive if your lucky." juliet hissed at him before walking off with the two guards with kate in tow.

Jack literally felt like he was split in two at that point and had no choice but to drag his feet following them back to their camp.

Once they were out of sight sayid, locke and Danielle came out into the clearing and got ready to carry out to discuss the next part of their plan to not only try and get jack back now but kate as well. This was going to be one hell of a mission.

So many emotions seemed to hit her at once that it nearly drove her into a frenzied state at one point and the confinement of her dingy little cell didn't seem to make matters any easier, instead it just reminded her of what she would have been referred to before her life on the island, "a criminal". The only thing keeping her alive and sane at this point was the hope that jack would somehow get her out of this, that they would get through this together and finally experience the happiness they so deserved. She was broken out of her thoughts by loud bang on her cell door that sounded like it was being unlocked. It was still dark so she could barely see who actually came in and it wasn't until the figure sat down beside her that she immediately sensed and knew who it was.

"I managed to sneak away something for you to eat" Jack said in a calm voice handing her some bread and soup on a plate.

"I'm not hungry" kate replied in a drone like manner. She was not only exhausted physically but emotionally as well.

Jack felt slightly stung by her behaviour. This was certainly not the lively and Amazonian like kate he came to know and love deeply within a matter of months. However he chose to let it pass by and try to pursuade her again to get some solids in her body.

After a few minutes of pin drop silence he decided to break it. "I told you not to come back and I wish that you hadn't " jack said in a tired like voice that forced her to hang her head lower and let out a small sob.

"It's not like I wanted to go home in the first place kate" jack said in a plea to try and get his argument across to her and was surprised when she immediately responded with urgency this time.

"Then what changed your mind jack" she said with a slight sense of sterness in her voice.

"Don't kate! I don't want to talk about it okay. " jack replied warningly.

"No jack lets talk about it okay. What suddenly made you turn your back on me" she said daringly preparing herself for the worst cause at this point nothing could be worse than what she was feeling at the moment.

"Think hard kate! Cause I'm sure you would distinctly remember what you did with a certain fucking redneck" jack hissed at her inches from her face.

At this statement she completely broke down and couldn't find the will to stop. This was certainly the last thing she wanted him to find out about because she knew that if he did , there would be no coming back from it whatsoever.  
"Oh my god!" she managed to breathe out.

" What's done is done kate, but sooner or later your gonna have to make a choice and stick to it once and for all." he said getting up but was stopped suddenly by kate's hand grasping his arm sending shivers through him.

"Please don't leave me jack." kate managed to get out before giving away to her tears.  
His heart literally broke in two at the sight of her beautiful green emerald eyes clouded with pain, pain that he felt somewhat responsible for. He knelt down to her level and pulled her into his arms embracing her tightly, relishing in the feel of her warm and worryingly frail body against his.

"I'll never leave you kate, but can't you see that I have to do this, because I'm not only doing this for me, I'm doing this for us and I swear on my life that I will find a way to come back for you, even if I have to die trying." jack whispered gently into her ear. He then pulled back and looked directly into her eyes and leaned in to plant a sweet passionate kiss on her waiting lips.

"I will come back here for you" he breathed in between the many butterfly kisses he planted on her lips.

Next chapter

Now u could either have -:

Jex

Or

Jack's plan

U decide and I will get typing straight away. Looks like u were right NYR88 it was juliet and I think you all can tell that I really hate her but I think every jater does for the very obvious reason. Anyway I hope u guys liked it and please review because they make me extremely hyper!!!!!!!hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Hey guys, well it looks like we're gonna have a bit of jex well maybe a little more because I'm a bit of a jex ho myself. And then I'll try and hopefully bring jack's escape plan into it as well. so here's my take on it.

Again thanks to everyone who reviewed you have all made me a very ecstatic jater bunny, so here's the next update hopping it's way over to you. Hope u enjoy….

It started out as sweet and sensual kisses but the intensity behind what was expressed between these two love stricken individuals, turned it into something a lot more passionate leaving them wanting more, making it that much tougher to pull out of it. Finally jack managed to pull away but within a split second he was sealed once again by kate's forceful lips literally telling him in a way that she had no intention of pulling away any time soon.

Before he even had a chance to respond, she somehow managed to overpower him by merely straddling him with her knees on either sides of his body and forcefully gyrating her hips into his nether regions eliciting a rather low growl from him that immediately spurred her on even more to get what she was so desperately after. For a few minutes jack just gave into what she was doing to him because on some level he knew himself that he wanted this to happen a long time ago, ever since the first day he saw her in that clearing, even though shirtless and wounded he couldn't get past the sudden thought of her never ending radiant beauty and how it accented the certain parts of her he had come to know and love within a surprisingly short amount of time. He was distracted from his thoughts by the feel of a petite and angelic hand carefully undoing the buttons on his shirt one at time straight away suggesting to him that this needed to stop before it got way out of proportion. After a bit of a struggle with not only her but himself he managed to pull away from her leaving her incredibly confused at first and then hanging her head in shame yet again coming to her conclusion as to why he pulled away from her in the first place.

"Kate I…" jack said gently touching kate's shoulder breaking the uncomfortable silence, but he was interrupted and slightly hurt by kate shrugging his hand off in a cold way.

"It's okay jack I get it! I get why someone as low and meaningless as me can never even think of amounting to your standards and in what you look for in the PERFECT woman." she said with sadness and a slight undertone of bitterness mainly for being constantly perceived in the wrong way by practically everyone in her life including her own mother at one point.

"Do you have any idea how fucking stupid you sound right now! Who the hell are you to decide who and what I want. If I didn't love you so fucking much in the first place, do you think that I would have risked my life for you just so you would be safe. Even despite everything that happened between you and sawyer, I just pushed my feelings for you aside and chose to look out for your welfare." Jack shouted at her , the anger and jealousy overtaking him yet again.

Kate just gazed at him in utter shock not knowing what to say at all and then feeling a massive wave of regret wash over her not only for what she did with sawyer but also for the way she treated him and not bothering to take his feelings into account whatsoever. I mean all she had to do was look at him and he was hers.

She immediately stood up in her weakened state and took jack's face into her hands looking deeply into his luxurious brown pained orbs longing to get lost in them forever.

"I'm so sorry jack! It's just that I've never known anyone like you before. Everyone in my entire life has never believed in me the way you do and I'm just afraid that you will only end up getting hur…." kate managed to get out before jack surprisingly pressed his lips to hers stopping her from going any further with her pity rant cause he simply didn't want to hear it. He wanted them to live in the present and face all the heart ships and problems that came along the way together, the way it should be.

"Does that answer your question" he whispered pulling away from her smiling and causing her to smile as well.

"I think I might need a little more convincing , you know just to ease some of that tension if you catch my drift" she purred into his ear feeling the heat from his body shower her with a desirous warmth that made her inch a little closer to him. She started to place tiny wet kisses inching from the side of his neck to the base of his throat , each hot kiss intensifying his hunger to return the favour in a way he knew would completely ease the tension he so wanted to find in her, but at the very last minute he decided to pull away because even though he wanted this to happen, he couldn't let it happen here not with cameras documenting their every move. Kate on the other hand had other ideas and forcefully pushed him to the floor ripping his shirt off along the way and working on getting his trousers off in the same fashion. Jack however managed to stop her in time once again and was quite taken back and frightened by the annoyed look she gave him for being interrupted once again.

"Kate as much as I want this you know we can't! Not here not now especially with the fact that they can watch our every move" jack pleaded pointing at the camera in the corner of her small cell.

"Then why don't I help with this little problem" she says getting up, taking her top off and throwing it over the camera giving them their privacy for once. I'm not gonna be interrupted this time".

She teasingly walks back to him stopping just before him and firstly removing her socks, then going to the button of her trousers and undoing it revealing the slight glimpse of a slender pair of black panties soaked with the scent of her sex. This however doesn't go unnoticed by jack, all his blood rushing south to the points where he aches for her the most. She crawls forward onto his semi naked body nudging his growing bulge through his jeans along the way with her exposed breasts and then finally stopping at his face giving him what he wants and allowing him to play a bit as well. However her lustful desire to connect with him in the most physical way wins over her better judgement and she starts to go all out on attacking his jeans, retrieving to get what she so desperately wanted, however he stops her suddenly and flips her onto her back and says that he isn't done with her and that he's gonna get what he wants because he always does and with that he kisses his way down her luscious naked body and starts to make little teasing circles with his tongue around her clit and watching it swell with each lick. She literally can't take it anymore and takes his head with her hands and pushes his head forcefully into her center causing him to smile with satisfaction against her skin. He happily obliges and within minutes and a few licks she cries out in pleasure right into jack's willing and hungry mouth drinking her up like he depended on it.

He gives her a few more minutes to regain her composure and then stands up to remove the rest of his clothes to remove the aching tension that needs to find that release in her. She eyes him with lustful eyes comparing it to the way she had had him in her dreams and it kind of fuelled her anticipation as to how it would feel for real to have him in her finally, with no boundaries and no regrets whatsoever.

He crawls over her body looking like a wild animal about to make his kill and then spreads himself completely over her teasing her with his pre - cummed tip and gliding it along her wet crease, the juices mixing revving each other up for what's to come. He teases her like this for a few more minutes until she just grabs his butt cheeks and pushes him into her completely and wholly, relishing in feeling each other to the core. He starts to move within her at a slow and luxurious pace just like in her dreams but oh so much better. The feel of having his thick pulsating length moving in and out of her, stroking her inner walls and stretching them to a size that was specifically designed for him and him alone. The heat and density within the room accumulates with the intensity of their moment of passion but it doesn't seem to bother the lovers at all, instead it makes them more insatiable with a desirous hunger that they could only find within each other. He starts to move within her at a much more intense and quicker pace working to get them to a place that was their own safe haven. A place that existed for them alone. Their Utopia, and he did get them there in the end , them both coming down from their highs screaming in pleasure again and again to make it known to each other and the world that this was who they wanted to confide in and be with for the rest of their lives.

It was several hours later that kate was woken up by a distinct shuffling in the room. She opened her eyes to see jack fully dressed sitting on a chair opposite the bed staring at her in all her beauty with nothing but awe.

"Where are you going?" she asked gently lifting her hand to stroke the side of his face.

He lifted her hand up to his mouth and planted an open mouthed kiss to it instantly regretting what was about to come out of his mouth, so he leaned forward and whispered into her ear careful that the cameras might pick up on what he was saying ."I've gotta go. Ben's men are gonna be here in a few minutes and if I'm gonna get us out of this, I have to play this out to make them believe that I'm on their side and then I can hopefully get us out of here once and for all."

"Okay" she simply said sealing her agreement with him in engaging him with a wet passionate kiss that almost drove him deeper to want more, but he reluctantly pulled away much to her dismay and promised her once again that he would get her out of this no matter what the cost.

Next chapter

What have Sayid , Locke and Danielle been upto.

And

Will jack be able to convince the others that he is on their side

And

What is juliet upto??

So what do you guys think ????


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Hey guys, hope ur still enjoying this story cause I was worried with the amount of reviews I've been getting. Please do tell me what u think cause I really wanna know and it helps the updates to keep on comin!!! and a big big big thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!

Anyway here the next update and I hope u enjoy.

"Did any of you see where they might have been taken" sayid asked Danielle and a distracted Locke.

"I don't know but I have my own mission to fulfill" Danielle said walking off and disappearing into the bushes not even giving the two men a chance to reconcile with her.

Despite this sayid tried to call out to her as a last plea but he was stopped by the mysterious baldy man telling him to leave her to it. Sayid reluctantly agreed not really wanting to involve him in his rescue plan knowing that he would blow it out of proportion in one way or another, but he saw that he basically had no choice because time was running out considerably.

"Fine john then what do you propose we do because we are running out of time as it stands!!" sayid hissed at locke.

"Well I think we should split up so we could cover more ground and hopefully find out where kate might be held" locke replied in a surprisingly calm manner gathering up his things and packing them, getting ready for the trek.

"Are sure it's kate and jack your looking for john or is it something else. Care to share john" sayid said tightening the hold he had on his gun becoming agitated with the man.

"Look sayid we really don't have the time to discuss this and as you said we don't have a lot of it anyway so why don't we just do what we came out here to do before it's too late. Now if you've got a problem with that then it's your problem to deal with but I'm not gonna stay here and talk about this any longer." john said walking off with the reluctant Iraqi soldier following him so they could carry out the next part of their plan in scouting the other's camp separately to see where kate and jack were being kept, at least that was what sayid was looking for.

It had been two days now and within the duration of that space of time, kate's faith was slowly deteriorating along with it. Within these two long and painfully staking days she had not seen jack at all even though he said that he would try and visit her. The only thing she did see was the tray of upsetting looking food that was thrown through the underside of the door of her cell. It just made her feel even more worthless than she already felt. _Where the hell was he_ she thought to herself. He surely wouldn't have left without telling her. So she just laid back down on her worn out cot and curled herself up in her sorrows but still hoping that jack would come back for her.

He was tired of living under these conditions, of basically being treated like a lab rat and being told what they wanted him to do, but he had to take it with a pinch of salt as he had to constantly remind himself of who he was doing this for. Ben had found out about jack's moment of passion with kate from an anonymous source who jack guessed right away due to the fact that a certain blonde who was suddenly treating him with nothing but hatred very suddenly, hatred he never thought she possessed in the short time they spent together. Never the less he chose not to confront her about it and was forced to maintain Ben's wishes of only being allowed to make conjugal visits with a guard in the room and when he seemed it was fit. Two days had gone now and he was getting extremely restless not just thinking about kate but also being cooped up in his small place which he currently resided in. _Was she alright, was she even alive_ he thought to himself gazing out of his window hoping that if there was a god out there, that he would free them of this nightmare.

He was distracted out of his thoughts by a faint and strangely robotic like knocking on his door. He opened the door to reveal a very stern looking juliet looking right back at him and asking if she could come in and talk to him.

" I hope you know jack that things between us are still far from okay but I still want to get off this god forsaken island." she said in a robotically fashion.

"And how do we do that?" jack asked rather dumbly that caused juliet to let out a sigh.

"Well jack remember the submarine that we saw when we arrived here. jack nodded. It is usually left unattended with only the odd guard watching over it occasionally". Juliet replied not really catching jack's attention fully but she continued regardless.

"Anyway I know the guard and I can distract him while you get control of the sub, and then we can simply make our escape and finally get of this hellhole and not look back on it." juliet continued on in a hurried and hushed manner suddenly realising that they could very well be heard.  
He thought about her fairly basic plan for a few minutes not really being completely okay with it especially the part abouth him not coming back. So he was about to disagree when his thoughts immediately became clouded with the face of the beautiful brunette who haunted his dreams constantly. She always had a way of getting to him, to the point where sometimes he never even had a will of his own but he loved her enough to accept it and willingly agree to do anything for her.

"Okay but I wanna see her first before I leave or the plan is off." jack said confidently not really giving her much of choice.

"Fine I'll talk to ben and see what I can do" she replied. He expected more of a fight from her on what he said especially when kate was involved in it but he was surprised that she agreed to do something so he could see kate.

Just as she was about to leave she turned around, momentarily getting lost in the doctor's brown and hypnotizing eyes and then she decided to ask him the one thing that she had been itching to ask him.

"What is it about her?" she asked softly

"Well juliet since we're not friends any more, that seriously limits that I am implied to share anything with you, especially about the way I feel. Besides what happens between kate and me is non of your business." he spat at her with a venomous expression.

"You might want to watch what you say around here jack, need I remind you that you don't really have the upper hand around here. Keep in mind that we have ways to get to you, one in particular that will have you begging like a dog". she spat at him.

"You touch her and I ….." they were both interrupted from their heated argument by juliet's walkie going off.

"What is it Jimmy?" she said asking the unclear voice on the other end.

"It's Austen" he simply replied loud enough for jack to assume the worst.

Next chapter

What has happened to kate

And

Will jack still leave with juliet???

All in due time and please don't forget to review my fellow losties!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**Greetings my fellow losties, I come with good news, the next update and I hope u enjoy .**

**So with further adieu, here's the next update and I hope you enjoy it while it lasts, before it starts to get pretty intense in later chapters!!! mwhahahaha!!hehe**

**P.S. A big thanks to Ella Julian, Strizzy, HeatherUTSA2003, Hero Lilly, NYR88, to the end of time. U guys have been great throughout in sticking with this story and I will do my best to make this story portray my overall message. That "JATE IS FATE" whichever way you look at it. Even though the journey is hard, they will come out stronger in the end!!! Anyway I'll stop talking now and give u what you came for and thanks once again guys and to everyone else who is reading this story. You all make it worth writing!!**

Enjoy

As a Doctor he had seen and dealt with many horrific things in his life, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was witnessing at the moment. She looked deathly pale but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. When he was ushered to her cell due to his constant berating to juliet on being allowed to see kate right away, he was immediately hit by a pungent and sickly stench. At first he didn't think anything of it and assumed it was just the poor and unsanitary condition the cell was kept in, but upon closer inspection of her cell he noticed a pile of vomit in the corner of her room with the distinct remenants of blood in it, Kate's blood. He was immediately snapped out of his state of shock and anger by the doctor in him telling him to fix this right away before it was too late.

He was at her side in seconds and went about checking her vital signs to check for the obvious reason for her fainting so suddenly and on a regular basis as he was filled in by one of the guards who was assigned to watch over the surveillance camera in her cell.

"Why the hell didn't you get me here sooner?" he spat at the guard.

"We thought it would eventually pass Doc, no need to get your boxers in a twist." the guard replied in an amusing and carefree manner which made the doctor go blind with fury.

"DOES SHE FUCKING LOOK THE LEAST BIT ALRIGHT TO YOU!!!SHE'S BEEN PASSING OUT CONSTANTLY FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS DUE TO THE SHITTY FOOD AND LACK OF WATER YOU'VE BEEN GIVNG HER AND YOU FUCKING CALL THAT OKAY YOU SON OF A BITCH"DO YOU!! DO YOU" jack screamed at the guard who was really finding it hard to breathe not just due to the lack of ventilation in the room but also cause of the fact that the doctor had his hands in a death grip around the guard's neck not really willing to let go anytime soon, instead working on making him feel the kind of pain kate had to endure, but ten times worse.

The doctor's screaming had attracted a lot of attention and within minutes the door to kate's cell was thrown open and it took literally three guards to bearly pry jack off the now pale looking guard.

"Get him out of here" juliet said pointing to the physically pale looking guard in the corner.

Once the guards felt it was safe to release the firm grip they had on the boiling doctor and with juliet's consent of course, they retrieved the terrified guard and walked out leaving jack and juliet alone with an unconscious kate.

"Is she gonna be alright, do you know what might be wrong with her?" juliet asked in a calm and faintly curious manner which the doctor had a hard time buying due to the way their last conversation ended, but he decided to respond anyway though still wary of her intentions towards the brunette lying so still in his arms.

"I don't know. I might have to do some tests. Although I'm thinking that it might be due to not only the environment she's in at the moment, but also the fact that she hasn't been getting enough food and water in her system" he said trying to cover up the real reason that was floating around in his mind ever since the symptoms started to tell him that it was something else altogether, even though it was pretty early to tell anyway. To his utter sheer ounce of luck juliet bought his reason for kate's sudden sickness and went to go get the blood work set up for him. After she left, he looked back and sighed at the beautiful image lying in his arms and was just struck for a few minutes by how peaceful and beautiful she looked despite the undertone of her paleness. How each of her features seemed to accent the other in forming something that was so heavenly and angelic that it made him so glad that she finally chose him despite the present conditions that they were in at the moment. He was startled out of his thoughts by a silent moaning coming from the lips of the very person who was plaguing his mind at the moment.

"Kate! Kate! It's jack!! I'm here baby!! just take deep breaths okay!!! Deep breaths! Deep breaths! That's good" Jack kept on saying in a calm loving tone that immediately eased kate's sense of mind and made her feel a great deal better than before. She managed to sit herself up still wrapped tightly in his warm and loving embrace, missing it and wanting to stay in it for as long as possible.

"What happened jack?" kate asked in a truly puzzled tone.

"What do you remember?" jack asked tightening his hold on her, showing her that he was there for her no matter what.

"Well I remember constantly shouting for you for the past two days, then I kind of gave up after a few hours when I lost my voice due to the fact that they seriously ration their water supply around here." she said in one breath making the doctor feel a strong sense of guilt for not being there in her time of need but weirdly chuckling at the last part and then feeling guilty again but angry as well to a certain point.

"Then I remember throwing up the food that I managed to get in me and then everything went black, I'm sorry I…"she said choking up, hating the feel of being so weak and dependant in some ways, but jack soon eased her weakness with a sweet and soothing kiss telling her that he would help her through this and constantly be there for her especially now.

"Kate I have something to tell you and I don't know how your gonna take this but just know that I love you and I will help you through this no matter what okay".

"Jack what's going on, your scaring me". she responded truly terrified for once in her life.

"Kate I thin……….." jack was about say but was interrupted by juliet walking in through the door surprised by a conscious kate looking at her with a deadly glare that didn't go unnoticed by jack at all.

"You ready jack?" juliet asked the doctor ignoring the hole kate was burning into her with her blazing glares.

"Ready for what jack?" kate asked breaking jack out of his thoughts. For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do and he was genuinely scared of what would happen next, especially if they ever found out.

Next chapter

What's up with kate, and what will happen to her.

And

Locke and sayid make an appearance but for one of them it ends very badly!!

**So please please review and tell me what you think, and please share your thoughts as well cause I'm always open to them!!! Thanks!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

**Hey guys sorry about the cliff hanger in the last update, I promise it will never happen again, well not for a while!!!! hehe!!! no but really from now on you are gonna get answers but more questions are bound to form from them but i will try and not make too many, promise!!**

**P.S. there were certain hints put in the last chapter to suggest what might be up with kate, but now we shall find out now once and for all and boy will it change things, hopefully for the better!!! Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, u guys are great as always!!!Keep it comin!!**

Enjoy

Locke was a man of many talents but being an honourable and trustworthy man was definitely not number one on his list of accomplishments. He was adamant on splitting up with sayid believing that they could scout more ground that way and in the end sayid just gave up and gave in. For the past few minutes he had been keeping an eye on where Ben was staying cause he felt that Ben was simply the way in to the thing he so desperately felt fate brought him to. He finally caught a glimpse of Ben's house and was rather shocked at how low the security was around that area which kind of led him to believe whether Ben really was "Him". He pushed those questions to the back of his head for the moment and decided to work on the mission at hand.

He was so shocked by what he first saw of the others camp. Considering what people like Michael told him about their lifestyle about them living in mud huts and so on this was the last thing he suspected of what the infamous others were all about. However he decided to worry about that at a later time and do what he set out here to do and that was to find out where the hell jack and kate were being held. He just hoped to God that locke wouldn't do anything stupid believing that fate required it as a necessary sacrifice as the old man so often. He just hoped and carried on looking for a way into the others camp but as he did he was stopped by something poking him in the back telling him to drop his gun and keep his hand in the air.

"So we meet again sayid jarrah" the one eyed man said in a menacing tone

"Mikhail?" sayid replied in utter shock at seeing the man he thought was dead standing right in front of him with a shotgun pointing straight to his chest willing and ready to pull the trigger any moment. BANG BANG.

The walk to the examination room was the toughest journey jack ever had to make. He knew without a doubt that if they did find out about kate's possible pregnancy, they would immediately takes matters into their own hands and he didn't want to explore the possibilities behind that in anyway cause it made him feel that much more helpless.

He was distracted out of his thoughts by a distinct mumbling coming from kate's deathly pale lips which broke jack's heart just a little bit more. When he first started to suspect that kate might be pregnant, he was shocked at first due to the fact that the last time they had been together was two days earlier. He was then washed over by an extreme sense of happiness at the thought of becoming a father, something that he always wanted to be but never devoted enough thought towards it due to the fact that he was a constant workaholic especially when he was with Sarah, but now he felt like crashing here on this strange and freeing island was without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to him, cause it truly gave him a second chance to right the many wrongs he had made in the past starting with the miracle that was possibly growing within the womb of the one person he truly cherished and loved for once in his life. However the happiness soon dissipated bringing on a moment of worry of not only what the others would do but also the fact that this precious life might not even be his in the first place, which brought back the painful memory of her and sawyer's moment of passion. It would not only devastate him but it would also devastate the short and loving relationship he had formed with kate over the past few days. Although this awful thought lingered in the back of his mind, he had to keep it together not only for kate, but the possible baby as well which he hoped to God was his.

"Jack are you alright?" Juliet inquired snapping jack out of his reverie.

"Huh , yeah I'm fine just worried about her" jack replied sadly looking at the pale looking angel in his arms.

"I'm sure it's nothing jack, but if it is I'm sure we could take care of it" juliet replied in a clinical and surprisingly genuine manner.

He was really trying his best to believe her but he still had to keep in mind of what Ben constantly told him when he was staying with the others, _she's one of us jack_, he remembered him saying. Plus the other reason he had to consider was the fact that she never really liked the fact that kate came in and broke the bond that they had started to form during the duration of their short stay with the others. He could tell that each time when she looked at kate, and was quite disappointed that his friend wasn't happy for him, because that's what he always considered her to be, nothing more, his heart and mind always lied with kate and nothing could change that.

"Hey! Jack are you sure you alright?" juliet asked yet again, this time getting really worried about him.

"Yeah I am! So how are we gonna do this?" jack asked hoping that juliet would let him take it on from here because a simple blood test would give away the faintest clue as to what was really up with kate.

"Well all I'm simply gonna do jack is just take some blood and see what's really goin on?" she replied

"I could do that" jack replied quickly hoping that she would give in without getting the least bit suspicious.

"I'm sure I know how to do that myself jack, I mean I might be a fertility doctor but I know how to take a simple blood test" she replied with a hint of annoyance behind it.

"Juliet I wanna do this, I need to do this" he simply replied trying to get her to back off and leave him to it though juliet felt that there was something else behind him suddenly acting this way.

"What is this really about jack? Hmm" juliet vaguely demanded off him

"Just please trust me on this and don't ask any questions. Just leave us alone" jack pleaded looking at kate deteriorating state and getting even more worried not only over but the baby as well. So he just laid her down on the bed in the examination room and put his face in his hands.

"I'm not leaving you alone jack until you tell me whats going on?" juliet replied in an angry and hurt manner.

"Please just don't. Just please" jack pleaded clearly loosing his temper and giving away to his frustration at this point.

"Jack just tell m…"juliet said but was interrupted by jack literally flying off at her never looking so mad before, not even when she saw him with the guard.

"THE REASON SHE'S LIKE THIS IS, IS THAT SHE MIGHT BE PREGNANT OKAY AND I CAN'T DO A DAMN FUCKING THING ABOUT IT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THE BABY'S MINE TO BEGIN WITH. SO ARE YOU FUCKING SATISFIED NOW, THAT'S WHATS BEEN BOTHERING ME ALL THIS TIME." he said in one harsh breath and then finally collapsing on his knees and breaking down hard.

Juliet just stood there utterly stunned and heartbroken feeling for the doctor's utter pain and not having any idea as to what he might be going through. She knew she had to put her feelings for him aside, for the moment anyway and be the friend he so needed in this time of desperate need. So she just embraced him in a friendly gesture to just show him that she would be there from now on and that she would get them through this somehow.

Next Chapter

What happened to sayid?

And

Can juliet be trusted , and what will jack do?

**So please review and tell me what you think. Sorry I had to end sayid 's thing like that but at least you know what's up with kate now !!!all will be revealed soon I promise. I will update very very soon!!!! Thanks!!**

**P.S. All I will tell you though is that Danielle will be back, maybe even in the next chapter!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

**Hey guys sorry about the sadness in the last chapter especially with jack and kate but I promise from now it will start to get a little lighter and fluffier. Please please review and tell me what you think, even if it's a one word review, it means a lot to me. Anyway I'll try and be quiet now and give you the next update!!! hehe**

**P.S. Don't worry about the baby as well, u will find out very soon I promise!!!**

Enjoy

Bang Bang!!

He heard the sounds distinctly but never saw what happened next due to the fact that he shut his eyes in a state of fear for the first time in his life. For a split second he felt the silence was a sign that this was it for him and this is what death truly felt like but he willed himself to open his eyes and was shocked to see the one and only Danielle standing over a bloody Mikhail shocked as well over the fact that he still survived even after what happened to him when they found the others' perimeter fence.

"What are you doing here Danielle?" sayid asked in a soft and hushed tone, puzzled but thankful that she had saved his life.

"I saw her sayid. I saw her with my own eyes." Danielle replied in a trembling and shocked manner not really believing what was coming out her mouth cause it hadn't really sunk in yet that after 16 long score years her daughter was here alive and well.

"Where did you see her last Danielle?" sayid asked in a hurried voice formulating a plan as he spoke the words. He figured that alex in fact could be their way to get in and find out where jack and kate were being held. Danielle to his surprise informed him that she had last seen her by the dock but she also informed him that she wasn't alone. No she was being roughly ushered by one John Locke.

_What the hell was he up to this time,_ sayid thought to himself. A part of him wanted to find out for himself but the other part couldn't really give a damn and wanted the man to learn a lesson of trusting and doing whatever he had to do in the name of fate. He had other more important things to take care off.

"Danielle I will need your help. " sayid asked the mysterious woman looking at him with a less than convinced expression, but agreed none the less, cause she figured that helping him would finally give her her daughter back once and for all as she wasn't willing to wait another sixteen years wondering what if.

The last thing he remembered was finding out that kate might be pregnant and then lashing out on juliet and finally breaking down completely as a result of the extreme stress he was in for the past few days. What he was seeing now truly confused him.

He was back in his house, in his bedroom immediately getting hit with the previous night's events starting with kate's position, "Kate" where was she, the thought was enough to make him think of the worst, especially now. He immediately shot out of his bed tripping several times on the way downstairs but ignoring the pain cause the pain of not knowing where she was, was hitting him the most right now. His fears however were calmed once he walked into the kitchen and caught sight of the one thing that always managed to ease his mind and bring out his carefree side.

"Hey" kate managed to get out smiling weakly still showing the tell tell signs that she hadn't fully recovered and that still worried jack on a certain level.

He didn't respond instead he just ran up to her where she was sitting at the dining table, pulled her gently out of her chair and pulled her into his arms, lifting her up in the air and embracing her tightly, having never felt so relieved in his entire life. He pulled back still holding onto her tightly and leaned up to kiss her

She was utterly shocked and surprised by the way he was behaving at the moment, but she was extremely happy and relieved as well knowing that he had missed her as much as she so desperately missed him. She was pulled out of her thoughts by one Jack Shephard kissing her with an intensity and probing at her lips with his tongue begging for entrance and acceptance and she happily complied, allowing him to caress and explore her in every way showing him exactly how she felt and how much she wanted and needed him just as much as he needed her.

After what seemed like hours of steamy passionate kisses and heavy petting , they both reluctantly pulled apart looking into each others eyes getting lost all over again.

She finally decided to break the silence because even though she wanted to continue, she really had a lot of questions, mainly ones that included what the hell was going on. While jack was resting , juliet briefly filled her in on what was going on, not bringing up the subject of her possible pregnancy into the conversation because she not only felt that it would have stressed her out but she also felt that jack should be the person to tell her especially if he was the father. She then took a blood test and told her to take it easy and then left almost immediately without even allowing kate to get a word in.

She was once again pulled out her thoughts by the feel of jack's lips making a loving trail down her neck and then moving up to a spot behind her ear eliciting a loud and sensuous moan from kate's lips spurring him on and persuading him to continue.

"Jack!! Jack, baby we have to stop oohh! Oh god that feels good!" kate strained to say clearly distracted by his luscious and sensuous kisses attempting to go lower and lower making it even more harder for her to pull away. After a few more delicious minutes of being a willing slave to jack proclaiming his love for her through his desirous kisses and caressess, she gently pushed him away and resumed with what she wanted to ask him.

He too reluctantly pulled away completely getting carried away by his pent up feelings, but managing to get a hold on himself particularly in his lower region which was throbbing with unsatisfied need at the moment. He wad dreading this part because he had no idea how she would take the idea of being pregnant let alone who the father might be, but he knew this had to happen sooner or later so he sat down in one of the chairs pulling her into his lap gaining a firm hold on her just in case things got out of control.

"What going on jack!! The blonde woman told me to take it easy and she insisted on taking a blood test as well jack so please just tell me what going on" kate said pleading for an explanation.

"Her name is juliet kate and the reason she took a blood test is because she's a fertility doctor!" he said in one hurried breath making soothing and loving circles on her back that was calming her considerably.

"Okay your losing me jack" she replied with a truly confused expression making jack's heart melt just a little bit more at thinking just how incredibly cute she looked.

"What I'm trying to say kate is that she might be able to help us with what might be making you sick" jack said hoping that kate would figure it out.

"Why would she………OH MY GOD!!!!" she finally realized not knowing what to feel or think in that moment except by being taken over by complete and utter shock of what this would mean, especially for her and jack. _How can this be, so soon, Oh my god what_ _would he think_ she thought , _would he even want it_ . These thoughts kept running over in her head but her fears were soon soothed when she glanced up at him and caught him beaming down at her with nothing but happiness and love.

"Yeah oh my god kate" he replied not being able and not wanting to stop the smile that was plastered on his face making him look like a hopeless fool in love. He was genuinely more than thrilled about this but he still had that nagging thought about the possible father of the baby. Shortly after his breakdown in the examination room, juliet asked him for a DNA sample which entailed him in having a blood test, basically whatever it took to find out once and for all cause it was constantly eating at him judging by his breakdown.

He decided not to worry kate with this at the moment, cause amping up her stress could branch them into a whole set of complications which of course he didn't want now, not so early in the pregnancy. For now he just wanted to rejoice with kate in the fact that they could be parents. He was actually quite surprised with kate's reaction to finding out about being pregnant. He expected her to fully lash out on him and blame him for it all. He half expected her to be so mad with him that she would threaten to chop his balls of or something to eliminate the problem once and for all, but no she was happy and relieved and he certainly wasn't going to complain at all because that's exactly how he felt.

"Hey! Jack are you alright?" kate asked with concern gently stroking his face.

"Are you kidding me! I've never been this happy in my entire life, there's no one else I would ever want to have a baby with, I love you" he said ending his statement by kissing her sweetly and gently still worrying about her weakened state.

When he pulled away she had tears running down her beautiful cheeks that immediately caught jack's attention and rose a feeling of concern within him thinking he had hurt her in some way.

"Sorry!! happy tears." she managed to get out before breaking down again.

He just pulled her into his arms in response and rocked her back and forth lulling her into a peaceful slumber, wanting to stay with her in this warm and protecting cocoon for the rest of his life. He was distracted out of his peaceful reverie by the distinct knocking on the front door. He carried kate to the couch and laid her down gently placing a loving kiss on her forehead and going to see who was at the door.

He opened the door to reveal an unreadable juliet carrying a piece of paper in her hands. A piece of paper that could change his life, completely.

Next chapter

Who's the father of the baby?

And

Locke makes a surprising appearance and a decision that could change things not only for him but for the fate of the others as well!!

**So what do you guys think!! Please review and let me know what you think!!! please!!! It will certainly make the update come a lot faster!!!**

**P.S. Sorry about this mini cliff hanger but you will definitely find out in the next update!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys!! First off I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story , but I'm kind of worried with the amount of reviews I've been getting lately, which has led me to think whether I should continue this story any further!!! Anyway I thought I would give you the next update which I hope will not be the last one but it's all up to you guys!!!**

Enjoy - P.S. very jexy so beware!! hehe

She was running blind through the forest not caring about what hit her along the way, but she suddenly felt herself being pulled back, so she slowed down and turned around only to be met with the one woman she hated the most.

"Juliet what the hell are you doing here, and why are we handcuffed?" kate asked in an annoyed manner.

"You tell me kate, it was all your fault that we had to make a run for it, if it wasn't for what jack did to save your ass we wouldn't even be here right now." she shouted at the puzzled brunette.

"What the fuck are you talking about and where is jack?" she retorted clearly getting irritated not just by her presence but also by the way she was behaving with her over doing something she had no recollection of ever doing.

"Don't act all innocent with me kate, we both know what you did, especially jack! Even with everything you did with sawyer he still ignored it and kept on loving you but you had to go and hurt him again and this time he paid for it with his life!!" she hissed at a shocked and teary kate. _No, not him, anyone but him_ she thought to herself. She barely had any time to let this devastating news sink in because the very next minute juliet pushed her to the floor and had kate's neck in a constricting grip hell bent on finishing her off completely.

"Your gonna pay you bitch, I'll make you feel the pain jack had to endure for you!!! And I'm gonna make sure you don't do this to anyone else, not again" juliet shouted at the pale looking brunette who was slowly deteriorating but trying hard to fight it, refusing to let the dumb and accusing blonde get away with what she was trying, although a part of her felt like giving up at this point because without jack she had no reason to live, no real person who truly believed in her despite the mistakes she made in the past.

"Kate! Kate" she suddenly heard an anonymous voice gently calling out to her. She couldn't really seem to label the voice but she had a familiar feeling that she definitely had heard it before and then suddenly everything went black and as that happened the voice got more stronger and closer . She was suddenly met with a familiar and concerned face that made her smile with extreme happiness and relief.

"Kate are you okay" jack whispered gently stroking her face as if it was made out of glass.

She chose not respond at that moment instead she just threw her arms around him embracing him tightly and kissing him all over, just relishing in the fact that he was here and alive. After a while and after a few frenzied kisses she decided to respond to a truly confused and worried jack.

"I am now that you're here! Oh my god jack it was so real! It was so real and you… and you… were.." she managed to get out before breaking down completely due to what happened in the dream and the very thought of it.

"Hey! hey whatever it was it's okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." jack kept on saying in a soothing voice trying to calm her down.

After a few more minutes, she managed to calm down but jack however wasn't convinced that she had fully recovered from the dream and the last thing she needed right now was the stress.

"Hey! Do you wanna talk to me about it" jack asked her silently breaking her from her line of thought at that moment. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, to allow him to meet the same fate as Tom did, but if she left him and shut him out for this very reason, she knew that it would kill him anyway. She had to keep it together for him and the possible baby that could be growing within her womb this very minute.

"No! it was nothing . Just a bad dream" she replied forcing a weak smile on her face.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you" jack asked this time eliciting a light laugh from kate.

"I'm okay Dr. Shepherd but if you wanna perform a physical, I'd be a more than willing participant." she said in a mockingly clinical tone saying the last part in a husky manner sending shivers along the doctor's spine.

"Really now." he growled. "Well it is procedure, but we might have to schedule a timing for that because I'm sure you must be starving !!Plus I have to feed you and MY baby" he replied in a normal manner hiding the sheer excitement he felt when juliet told him the great news.

"Well …wait what…you mean…are we…but when" she said in one hurried breath making jack double over with laughter and then grab her in his arms once again twirling her around in the air and then kissing her to keep her from babbling. He reluctantly pulled away and knew he had to as well judging by the fact that he could hear and feel her stomach growling while she was pressed up against him.

So he carried her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter and was about to go and fix her something when she just refused to let go of him and pulled him even closer.

"Kate you need to eat honey! You've barely had anything proper since you came here. If you don't at least eat something then it could raise some complications with baby, one of them being a form of mal - nutrition that can be the most trying to the baby this early in the pregnancy." he said in a clinical manner making kate's heart melt just a little more at the concern he was showing her.

"You might be right doctor , but the hunger I'm after is something that you might only be able to satisfy." she growled in his ear rubbing his crotch and feeling what was behind it harden with each word she whispered in his ear.

"Kate" he breathed resting his weight on her getting lost and giving in to what she was doing to him. Before he even had time to argue and come up with a sensible response, kate was off the counter and pulling him to the couch, telling him to sit and enjoy. He was weary at first about doing this cause even though he knew now that he was the father, there were other things to consider like firstly how he was going to get them out of this before the others found out that she was pregnant, but as he caught sight of a very nude kate hovering over him seductively , all thoughts were thrown out of the window and he just allowed his passion for her to consume him from there on.

She grazed her hot and wanting body gradually over his jean clad legs and stopped just at his crotch nuzzling and grazing it with her luscious mouth clearly suggesting that this is what she was hungry for all along. She moved a little higher and teasingly rubbed her right breast over his crotch, the sud just rubbing on the spot where he longed to be touched and licked and sucked to ease the aching tension that he needed to be satisfied at this very minute. She watched in utter amazement as the action had caused him to grow even further under the aching confines of his jeans. Which he hoped to god she would free him of.

"Baby please I need…." jack strained to say clearly clouded by his immense desire and passion for her. She didn't disappoint and within seconds she had his shirt, jeans and boxers ripped off and thrown to one side of the room showing him just how "hungry" she was. His moist and throbbing cock was laid out like a gourmet meal before her and she took no time in waiting and slowly took him into her hot hungry mouth working satisfying her insatiable hunger, for him. The minute her mouth made contact with his aching appendage, he felt like he was going to die with being hit with so much passion and pleasure, enjoying the feel of having a woman suck your cock with such intensity and concentration working to please your needs and satisfy your carnal desires. The sight of her mouth sliding up and down his glistening cock was enough to put him over the edge but he managed to calm himself for a while until it got too much and he literally lifted his lower body off the couch and gave kate what she wanted again and again. He put his hands through her hair in a loving gesture while she was cleaning him off, making sure she got every drop and then he moved her to sit in his lap kissing her intensely and moaning as he could taste himself on her moist tongue. After a few moments it became too much for him and to his and her surprise, he found himself hardening instantly finding the place in her where he belonged all along. They both moaned in unison at the intensity of the connection and then kate instantaneously started to move over him firstly making circling movements with her body literally grinding his cock in deeper within her to mainly be able to feel him more fully and completely. When she felt he was secure enough within her she started to move up and down over him, her breasts flapping up and down in front of his face itching to be licked and touched, so he did just that and as he applied more attention to her breasts with his mouth, she applied more pressure with her movements and urged him to go deeper with each thrust.

The air in the room was ripe with scent of their sex along with the frenzied pace they were now moving at, nearing their release but both wanting to savour it for as long as possible, wanting to stay in this state of euphoric bliss for as long as they could stand it. Kate was the first to let go with a shout flooding and absorbing his throbbing cock even further eventually triggering off his own release and shooting his cum through the inner depths of her body and soul continuously showing her just how much he wanted her and loved her, not just by his actions but by verbally expressing it at that very moment confirming any sense of uncertainty she had at that moment.

What they didn't see or realize was that they were under constant scrutiny by one of the cameras installed in the corner of the room that they were currently in and the person on the other end watching it on the screens had an evil smile creeping up on their face thinking of the perfect plan to destroy this once and for all and benefiting from it in the process.

Next chapter

Locke will definitely make an appearance and boy will he have changed !!

And

Juliet will be back!!

**Hey guys sorry I didn't bring locke into this chapter like I said I would but he will be back in the next update. Promise!! So what do you guys think, should I continue??**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

**Hey guys looks like I will be continuing. Yay. I really do believe in this story being that this was my very first fic. So without further adieu here's the next update and big big big big thank you to everyone who reviewed, it truly means a lot to me and please keep them comin.**

Enjoy

He wanted many things, a normal life, a mother, a father who loved him for who he was, not by showing it as a way to con him and benefit from it, but what you get sometimes is not something you would necessarily want and nothing could have prepared him for what was given to him at the moment.

"So is this what you want John , is this what you believed the island brought you here for!" Ben said in a calm and creepy tone. For the first time in his life he felt truly lost. All this time he was under the influence that he had a purpose in life, especially by crashing here on this island and being given a second chance in more ways than one, but now standing in front of the very man who conned him years earlier bound and gagged was definitely not part of the "Great Design".

"Dad, but how" Locke managed to reply utterly confused by what he was seeing but trying to make sense of it.

"Fate works in mysterious ways eh john. Well I think that's enough adventures for one day, wouldn't you agree John. Kevin, Alan why don't you escort Mr. Locke back to my chambers. We have a lot to discuss and I feel that he would be in a very agreeing mood after he finds out what he gets in return." Ben ordered creeping Locke out completely but still bringing out that element of curiosity within him as to what the man was going to offer him. Maybe he did have a purpose in life after all he thought to himself as he was being roughly escorted away..

He was awoken by the glare of the sun hitting him through the homely lace curtains, welcoming a new day to a new lifestyle. He looked over to the goddess next to him wrapped up in his arms and a blanket they managed to find after their many sessions of lovemaking. He was completely in awe of every inch of her. He had truly never met anyone like her. She was so full of life and passion not just during their intense lovemaking but even in the way she was around him and especially now since she found out she was pregnant with his child none the less. He was utterly thrilled after finding out that he was going to be a daddy and the fact that it was with kate made it all the more thrilling.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a slight stirring from the very angel in his arms.

"Morning" she half said and half yawned stretching out the kinks she had from last night's activities.

"Morning Sweetheart!" he replied with an amused expression and then nuzzling her lovingly to relish in the feeling he was experiencing with her right now.

"Hmmm, I could definitely get used to waking up like this" she whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine and eliciting a warmth within the region that was revving up for what was to hopefully come. He grasped her close and whispered with shallow breaths into her ear "Wanna take a shower?"

Her response to that was a lengthy moan which to him was a good enough form of agreement. He sat up and lifted her off the couch still nude and walked up the stairs stopping briefly at the entrance to their bedroom, kicking the door open and shutting it behind him. She was certainly being the utmost of help by planting feverish kisses all over his face and neck making him stumble with desire along the way and urging him to take right there and then.

He walked into the bathroom and set her down gently. Engaging her in a passionate kiss, he gradually backed her towards the direction of the shower and turned it on , the hot water warming up their feverish bodies itching with desire for one another. He pulled away to grab the luffa from the shower stand and lathered it with the shower gel rubbing it gradually and sensually along the length of her hot and wet body. When he was done he soaped and rinsed himself off quickly wanting to get to the good part as soon as possible. Within seconds she was back in his arms, his lips crushing hers so intensely that she was forcibly backed against the shower wall feeling surprised and turned on at the same time enjoying this intense and almost animalistic side of her lover. He ripped his mouth from hers and attached it to the side of her neck biting and sucking the spot with pressure eliciting a loud and breathy moan from her, relishing and enjoying in the feel that he was marking her. From there on his deep open mouthed kisses went lower and attacked all the points on her body that he knew would make her willingy comply to anything he was going to do to her.

He reached her aching center and was completely thrown by the dizzying heat that was coming off her and he was so turned on by the fact that he was the one who made her feel like this in the first place.

"Oh baby your so hot, I wanna taste you and enjoy you" he moaned right before he plunged his tongue deep inside of her forcing her to rest against the shower wall and scream out in pleasure at the sensation. He started to move in and out of her with his tongue and with each thrust of his tongue, he seemed to go even deeper and applied more pressure to bring out what he hungered for at that moment. She too felt the change in the pressure he was adding to her aching center, somehow sensing what he wanted and she wasn't going to disappoint as she started to feel the all familiar stirring within her that was slowly starting to overpower her self - control and she suddenly found herself releasing her hot juices with a shout into jack's greedy and waiting mouth, drinking her down like his life depended on it.

When he was sure she was done he kissed her center lovingly and then moved up her body kissing every inch along the way. When he reached her firm tummy he whispered something and then nuzzled the area lovingly finishing the gesture with a series of butterfly kisses bringing tears to her eyes noting that this was the first time he acknowledged their baby. After what seemed like days for her he finally reached her waiting lips and satisfied it with a kiss. In the midst of their passionate entanglement he placed his hands under her thighs and picked her up to make it more of a levelled playing field.

She moaned at the feel of his now fully erect throbbing member literally prodding at her entrance itching to make that connection that they both craved for until it got too much and he finally pushed into her , her walls accommodating his thick and throbbing member which was glistening with desire as he started to move in and out of her at a gentle and loving pace. However the tender and loving pace was soon being taken over by the sheer determination and desire within them to find that sweet release. He started to thrust faster and deeper into her being encouraged by the hot breathless moans she was blowing into his ear. Then suddenly without warning they were both hit with a white flash and found themselves moaning loudly, relishing in the feel of being able to love each other in such an intense way. After they both caught up with their breathing he set her down kissing her the whole time and dried her off with the towel he managed to find. He broke away briefly and led a sated kate back to the warm confines of their cozy bed so they cuddle up together and catch up on the rest they so desperately needed. However the magical moment was interrupted by a distinct knocking on the front door. Kate tried to convince him to ignore it and he gave in at first but the knocking got a bit more determined and louder which forced them to reluctantly pull away and see who was pounding on the front door. He got dressed quickly and wrapped his arms around her rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll be right up" he said making kate's eyebrows rise with mischief and anticipation.

"I'll be waiting " she replied huskily making him moan in response and pull her close to steal one last kiss before he made his way downstairs. He opened the front door and was met with a very serious looking Ben asking if could come in immediately.

"So how have you been jack, and how is kate?" Ben asked with a little emphasis on the last part clearly suggesting to jack that there was more to his sudden visit.

"Everything's great! never better" he said trying to remain calm and not show the nervousness behind it.

"Quit playing games with me jack, juliet told me everything. Did you really think that I would never find out. I mean you haven't exactly been very discreet judging by the shows you've put on for us. " Ben replied with a wicked smile pointing to the camera in the corner putting jack in a state of shock and worry as well for kate and their unborn baby.

"All I can say now jack is that you better enjoy the time you have left with her because it's not gonna be that way forever" Ben hissed at him walking out the front door and slamming it behind him leaving jack to immediately think of a way out of this before it was too late.

Next chapter

The escape but someone gets left behind!!

And

What have sayid and Danielle been up to?

**So what do you think. Sorry about the jex , I couldn't help myself. hehe. Sorry about the way I ended it as well but the next chapter will consist of jack's escape plan !!!so please review and I will update as soon as possible. Maybe even quicker now that I'm on vacation. Just hit that purple button!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

**Hey guys it's me again and I bring with me the next update. A big thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that ur enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Thank you thank you thank you!!!**

**P.S. Saw the lost episode "Expose" last night and in my opinion I thought that it was one of the worst lost episodes with two of the most pointless characters to ever be on lost, although the whole flashback interaction thing and the whole part about sun finding out seemed to make the episode watchable!!! let me know what you think!! Anyway without further interruption here's the next update!!!**

Enjoy

Never in a million years did she ever think that this would be her life after she spent most of it on the run. She was now stranded on a creepy filled island, meeting people she came to know and regard as friends over the past three months and finding true love within a person who trusted and believed in her more than she ever thought possible and now she was living with the outcome of that love growing in her womb. Speaking of true love where the hell was jack and what was keeping him. She gave it a few more minutes and lost her sense of patience and gave into her curiosity to find out for herself.

She walked carefully downstairs and stepped into the surprisingly dingy and poorly lit lounge to only find a sight that pained her heart physically. Jack was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands looking utterly defeated and devastated. She was at his side in seconds.

"Baby, whats wrong?" she asked touching his arm with worry and concern in her voice.

He didn't respond to her instead he just pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly truly terrified that she might be taken away from him any minute. After a few minutes of taking comfort in her loving embrace he pulled away to fill her in on what was going on.

"Jack your scaring me, tell me what happened" she asked with fear.

"He knows kate! he knows." he simply said in a helpless manner trying to see some way to get out of this.

"Oh my god…no….this can't be happening…not now" she kept on muttering getting overtaken by her sheer fear and grief realizing what effect this might have on the baby she knew she cherished more than her own life.

"Hey kate!! Look at me!!! honey look at me!!! I swear on my life that I will get us out of this." he said in a comforting tone trying to calm her down and trying not to amp up her stress in the midst of her pregnancy cause that was simply the last thing they needed right now.

"When do we leave?" she asked him softly.

"Tonight! Just pack a few essential things like food, water and some clothes and we leave tonight" he said.

"I don't really wanna be here to witness what might happen tomorrow!!" he said more to himself than her.

She agreed right away and ran off up upstairs to pack up while jack stayed downstairs, ripped the camera out from it's hidden point and then scouted the perimeter through the front window to see which route was a best form of escape without being easily spotted of course. A few minutes later she came downstairs with a dirty stuffed looking ruck sack slung over her shoulder ready to make the trek back to the place they truly called home for the past three months.

As he saw her, he gave her a reassuring smile and then went to retrieve the gun that he kept in the draw of his work table hoping that he wouldn't have to use it unless it was completely necessary. He then walked back to her, took the backpack off her shoulder receiving a glare from her showing him that she could clearly do it herself but giving in due to his constant case of chivalry which she didn't mind to a certain extent. He then checked the perimeter once again and when he saw it was clear, he grabbed her hand and they quickly disappeared into the night hoping that they wouldn't have any threatening interruptions along the way.

It had been over five hours and the couple were now running blind through the thick dark jungle not really knowing where they were going at the moment but trying to get as far away as possible from the place they never wanted to return to, ever. As they got further and further into the forest, they started to see a faint light that upon closer inspection looked a lot like a torch being held by the one and only "sayid?" jack managed to utter in complete shock.

The Iraqi turned around suddenly pointed the gun he had straight at jack's chest, still under the suspicion that jack was turned by the others judging by the last time he saw the doctor. However before he could pull the trigger kate stepped out in time and assured him again and again that it was safe saying that jack was on their side all along.

"What are you doing here sayid?" kate asked .

"Lokking for you two." he answered simply. Just then Danielle stepped out from the bushes seeing it was safe and assuring them especially Jack that she posed no threat as well.

"What is she doing here?" jack asked the still weary Iraqi.

"I'm here for my daughter and I'm not leaving without her". she stated interrupting what sayid was going to say.

"And I'm going with her." sayid finished stepping in to maintain his promise but still none the less worrying his friends as to what might happen to him in the bargain.

"Sayid that's suicide, you really have no idea what they're capable off" jack said firmly knowing that over his stay with the others that he learned quite a lot about their tactics he thought bitterly remembering the last conversation he had with Ben.

"Well jack I think I can fend for myself without your help" he replied with a hint of annoyance feeling utterly insulted by the fact that jack thought that he couldn't handle the situation despite knowing of his experience in the army.

"Sayid he's right , you really have no idea what they will do to get what they want." kate said deciding to step in before jack sayid were at each other's throats.

"Sayid we're wasting time! we need to get moving" Danielle declared ignoring the glares she was getting from the couple.

"Excuse me but I have to go" sayid sated but was suddenly stopped by a pissed off jack refusing to let anymore people die at the other's hands.

"Let go jack, I'm warning you" sayid hissed in a dangerous manner.

"No! you all wanted me to be a leader and that involves not letting any of your people become casualties. No one is asking you to be a hero!" he shouted to try and knock some sensed into the changed Iraqi.

"Don't tell me what to do jack!" he shouted back with an expression of anger that not only startled jack but kate as well. This was not the sayid they new and befriended.

What they didn't realize though was that jack and kate were indeed being followed along by a curious juliet who radioed Ben of what they were doing. She was forming a plan of her own and that involved getting kate out of the way no matter what. By now she, Ben and a couple of other men were hiding securely behind the bushes witnessing the doctor and the Iraqi getting close to losing it with each other.

"Juliet I want you to go back with them!Tell jack that you were forced to tell me about the baby, make up an alibi and get him on your side and then we'll take care of him once and for all for his treachery!!" Ben whispered in leader mode.

"What about kate?" the blonde stated pointing at the frightened brunette.

"We'll take care of that!just stay here while we go take care of her." ben said ordering the men to form an ambush.

"Guys stop it! Just stop it." kate said getting in between the two headed men fearing that they might actually kill each other, although her fears were only intensified by the arrival of the one person whom she really didn't want to see or meet ever again.

"Be-b-en?" kate stuttered catching everyone's attention.

"Well, well , well!!!I should have seen this coming jack" Ben said before he ushered the men to attack. To jack it all happened so soon, one minute they were standing there in front of the creepy man and the next he was knocked out clean hearing the distinct cry of his name in terror that he knew came from kate. He woke up from his dizzied state to find sayid unconscious on the floor with a bullet through the left side of his arm. He rushed to the Iraqi's side and then looked around for kate, fearing the worst right away. "No! No! anyone but her". he said to himself allowing the tears of grief and fear to get the better of him.

"Kate! Kate! Give her back to me!" he kept on shouting, demanding for return but knowing that it was useless cause they were long gone by now.

He then heard a soft female voice and for one minute thought that his prayers were finally answered but as the figure was uncovered, he became less relieved and more angered and disgusted.

"Jack…" juliet managed to get out before she collapsed on the floor thinking that this was the best way to carry out her plan.

Jack just stood there not knowing what to do at that point, he desperately needed to get kate back but his doctorly mode kicked in and he knew that he had to take them back to camp. So he got to it and lifted sayid on his right shoulder and juliet on the left which was not an easy task to carry out but lucky for him he was close to camp, so he made his slow journey back there, his mind on kate the whole time.

Next chapter

What will happen to kate?

And

Where is Danielle, and will juliet's plan work?

**Hey guys sorry I had to do this but I kinda had this planned all along since I started this story but I can assure you that jack will not give up on her, I mean she is carrying his child after all!!So please review and tell me what you think and I will have the next update typed and ready!!thanks!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

**Hey where did you guys go, I'm getting really worried now!!! Hope the last update didn't put you guys off this story cause I promise things will get better for this story!!! Promise!! Anyway here's the next update and I hope you like it!!**

Enjoy

He was walking for what seemed like days now and the further he went, the more he thought about kate and how he had failed her and their baby. The thought was enough to bring tears to his eyes but he knew that he had to keep his emotions in check so he could find some way back to her. He was distracted out of his concentrated thinking by a slight moaning coming from juliet, who was just mumbling incoherently so jack decided to take a well needed break and set them both down.

"Jack! Where are we?" juliet asked in a groggy voice.

"We're close to camp, should be there in a few minutes" he replied in an emotionless tone trying to tend to sayid by getting the bullet out which didn't really go off as well as planned when the Iraqi suddenly woke up from his coma like state screaming his lungs out.

"Hey juliet come here and help keep him down while I try to get this out" he instructed juliet pointing to sayid's wound. After a painstaking half an hour he managed to get the bullet out and ripped his shirt off to use it as a bandage for sayid's bloody wound. While he was doing that juliet took the time to truly admire the scene in front of her. She knew that she always had a thing for the doctor right from the very first time she laid eyes on him on the screens in the pearl station on her trek with Ben to check on the hatch the survivors were currently residing in. She knew now that she had the perfect chance to make her move on him especially since he was in such an emotional state now where he would be more than willing to give into taking comfort in someone and she would be a more than willing volunteer to help ease that pain away she thought rather evilly. She was brought out of her thoughts by jack calling out for her to help him out with sayid. They finally arrived at camp a few minutes later, jack being met with familiar faces he had come to know and befriend over his stay on this island.

"Oh my god jack your back!" Charlie declared rather loudly attracting the attention of the other survivors who were more than happy to have their old leader back safe and sound although they could tell that he wasn't really in the mood for an emotional reunion judging by the fact that there was a certain brunette who was missing in action.

Jack on the other hand was just dazed and considerably tired as well, plus he was still suffering the heartache of being away from kate so he just excused himself from the growing group of survivors and said that he just wanted to get some rest when in real effect he was planning on going back straight away to the other's camp, not wasting any time to think of what they might do to her. As jack walked away they all eyed the newest possible addition to the group who for some reason they couldn't seem to trust just by looking at her, however some of the survivors introduced themselves politely and agreed to help her out with things like living arrangements.

He was in a blissful sleep which hadn't had in days especially when he constantly thought of good old freckles as he called her on almost every occasion. He was suddenly woken up by hurley telling him that they were back. He immediately rushed out hoping to catch a glimpse of her but was instead met with the sight of the person he never thought or wished to see ever again.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he shouted rather rudely interrupting the survivors from their busy conversation they were having with the distracted blonde.

"Well sawyer this is juliet!!" hurley said receiving an irritated gaze from the southerner.

"I know damn well who she is mutton chops! I would recognize an "OTHER" when I see one." he declared rather loudly to the group warning them in some ways to watch out for her.

"Yeah but she's not anymore she said she was betrayed by her own people. She said she has no one." one of the survivors said repeating the words the blonde told them.

"Whatever. Where's freckles and the doc anyway?" he asked them not liking the saddening expressions he got from them. "What happened?" he asked in a much more concerned tone when he saw thier expressions get considerably duller.

"Well jack said he wanted to be alone for a while and kate um… kate.. Um" Claire managed to say but broke down into tears at the last part missing the closest thing she had to a friend other than Sun over her stay on the island. Charlie however comforted Claire by embracing her lovingly and filled sawyer in on what was going on and what had happened to kate. He immediately asked where the doc was and they pointed him to his tent. He rushed in there to find that it was empty with just a few of the doc's belongings scattered along with a note in the middle of the makeshift bed simply saying that there was something he needed to do and that he wasn't to be followed. Sawyer on the other hand knew straight away what he was talking about and what he was planning to do, so he managed to sneak away to his own tent gather up a few things and followed up to the doc on the long trek to the other's camp, his mind on kate the whole time.

She woke up in a daze in a white room which currently looked exactly like the examination room she was in the last time. _How the hell did I end up here, why the hell am I here, where is jack, jack, jack_ she kept thinking to herself truly wondering where he was now. The last thing she remembered was seeing jack getting hit on the head unsuspectedly and then hearing a gunshot and seeing sayid go down as a result of it, then everything went black and now she was here. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, feeling the creeping sense of being utterly alone with no one there to comfort her. She was distracted from her thoughts by a shuffling noise coming from the entrance to the room she was in at the moment. She looked up to see Ben standing there with a creepy smile plastered onto his face.

"Hello Kate! How are you doing today, any nauseous ness ?" Ben asked

"What did you do to jack" she growled.

"Oh kate! stop worrying yourself about things like that. Jack is fine, especially now that he has juliet with him". As soon as he had said that he got the heart breaking reaction from her he was going for and he decided to leave it at that and then took her roughly by the arm to escort her to her new home.

What neither of them saw was that the whole time they were being carefully watched through the window by the one and only Danielle feeling truly sorry for her, being able to relate to the way she was feeling right now. She knew she had to get her out of this, so she started to formulate a plan, one that involved getting her out and also getting the other person she longed to see for the last sixteen years.

Next chapter

The survivors find out about what Jack has done.

And

An unlikely meeting!!

**Hey guys sorry there wasn't much jate in this chapter but the reunion will be coming very soon and boy will they make up for the time they spent apart hint hint!! Hehe !! Anyway please please review and tell me what you think whether it be good or bad I can take it!!! Promise!! And once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far!!! thanks!!And please keep them comin!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

**Hey guys hope your enjoying the lovely weather we've been having for the past few days. Although in real effect I can't wait for Easter to come so I can totally pig out on all the chocolate. Mmmmm chocolate. Anyway I thought I would update so without any further interruptions here's my Easter gift to you.**

**P.S. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, it's like receiving chocolate, it truly makes my day!!! hehe**

Enjoy

It was dark now but the jungle was still alive with sound of crickets and an odd whispering which he tried to ignore at first but as he got further, he tried to decipher what was being said and gave up after a while. He literally had no idea of where he was going and a slight part of him felt like giving up for a split second but he immediately shook that sense of uncertainty away, he had to be strong for her and his baby, he had to get them out of this no matter what so he got up from his seated position, slung his backpack over his shoulder and carried on with his journey praying to the heavens that she was okay and that he would find her soon before it was too late.

She literally scanned the whole beach looking for him but came back with dissatisfying results. After the majority of the survivors literally prodded her for information, she decided to try and sneak off and find jack to check on him, so she casually asked sun where his tent was and was pointed to the secluded one across the beach. As she walked in she found the same note that sawyer had found and immediately sat down in his makeshift thinking of what she should do with this information. Just then a figure approached the entrance of the tent and crouched down on the floor putting her hand out to shake.

"Hello! I'm Sun and that man there is my husband Jin" she said pointing to the figure fishing by the shore. The whole time juliet just stared at the note like it was something completely foreign to her and then the tears started to come out which immediately attracted Sun's attention when the blonde lifted her head up to smile back at the Korean woman.

"Juliet is something wrong?" sun asked in a concerned manner.

"He left me! He's gone back and he left me!" she sobbed covering her face with her hands.

"Juliet what happened? Where is jack?" Sun in a more determined fashion to try and get some answers. In response juliet just shoved the note into her hands and ran out of his tent mumbling something to herself which sun didn't bother to make out cause she was shocked by what the note instructed. After reading it several times to make sure what she read was right, she ran out of the tent and went looking for sayid.

He felt so stressed out over the last few days but regardless he was happy to be home, _home_ he weirdly thought to himself but just then his moment of peace and tranquillity was wiped away by the distinct call of his name coming from the one and only Sun.

"Sayid!! Look at this!!" sun managed to get out handing him the not and trying to catch her breath but still worrying over what jack had done.

He winced lightly taking hold of the note still recovering from his injury. "Great! Where did you find this?" he asked

"Well juliet walked into his tent and found it lying on his makeshift bed" she replied.

"Okay well we're not going to fair very well in terms of a head start but…" sayid said but was interrupted by an impatient sun.

"But what Sayid we have to try and get him back!" she said rather loudly attracting some of the other survivors attention.

"Get who back?" Charlie asked appearing with a sleeping Aaron on his shoulder and a worried Claire by his side.

"It's jack!! he's gone back to the others camp for kate!" sayid simply said feeling that sense of stress he had been experiencing creeping back in again.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go" Charlie confirmed handing Aaron over to Claire and going back to his tent to get his belongings and see if anyone else wanted to come along and save their leader who was hopefully along with kate. A few minutes later he returned with a few men and an attentive Desmond but he also noticed that there seemed to be one more island resident missing. He asked around the camp as to whether they had seen him but none of them saw him since his outburst this morning with juliet about being in their camp. He walked back with the newly formed army and decided to ask sayid and sun if they had seen him at all.

"Hey guys you seen sawyer around, cause I just went in to check on him and see if he wanted to come along but he was gone already without a trace." To sayid that only meant one thing and with that he knowingly assured himself that sawyer was heading the same way.

"Something tells me that we might find sawyer along the way" he declared to the group and with that they decided to make their long journey to the other's camp, each of them hoping for the best. Juliet on the other hand was watching the scene from afar with the walkie situated in her hand filling in the voice on the other end as to what was going on.

He too heard the distinct whispering which seemed to spread itself through the jungle and all around him. He quickly tried to throw off the fear he was feeling at the minute and stuck to the task at hand which he was having a hard time maintaining seeing as he had no idea where he was going. He knew he should be heading north but without a compass and no experience in tracking, he was at a complete loss,_ if freckles were here, she'd know what to do_ he thought to himself with a slight smile on his face thinking of the time she tracked him down that day when he was trying to hunt the boar that was literally causing havoc with him, especially with his living conditions at the time. He seriously thought he was going crazy then but the whole time she stuck with him and in some ways helped him resolve some of the issues he had at the time with the _"boar"_ he funnily thought to himself. He was however brought out of his happy memories by a disgruntled voice coming through the clearing, as he went to investigate the source of the sound he started to notice the familiarity behind it and knew right away who it was.

"Howdy Doc! long time no see" he said startling the irritated doctor out of his anonymous ranting.

"What the hell are you doing here sawyer?" jack asked in a more irritated manner. This was the last person he wanted to meet.

"Well Doc like it or not we're looking for the same thing, and don't give me any shit about wanting to do this by yourself because you need to, because you know as well as i do that two heads are better than one!" he simply said hoping that he got through to him. In response jack just bitterly laughed in his face knowing that there was some hidden contention behind it.

"So why are you really doing this?" he asked his voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. He knew about the way he felt about kate, the memories about their moment of passion coming back to him and forming a sense of hatred towards this man who claimed to be the closest thing he had to a friend over their short stay on the island.

"Look we don't have fucking time for this alright , what happened, happened all right and it's in the past so lets just leave it that way before things get out of hand." sawyer declared painfully knowing very well that kate never felt the same way for him as she did for the Doc. After a few minutes of deathly staring between the two men, they both came to a resolution to deal with their issues later and finish what they both set out to do.

Next chapter

The reunion

And

Locke will make an appearance

**So let me know what you think guys and I will get typing with the jate reunion. All I can say is that it's gonna be very emotional and something or someone has changed!!!**

**P.S. I wish you all a very very happy Easter!!!! Happy chocolate eating!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

**Hey guys I'm back again and with me I bring the all important jate reunion chapter but I warn you that some things have changed especially with kate, but don't worry it won't last that long as long as jack is around to save the day. So without further adieu here's the next jateriffic update.  
**

**P.S. Thankyou for the lovely reviews and please give me more!!!**

Enjoy

With every day that passed her heart sank even lower, losing the hope she had in ever being rescued or even seeing jack again for that matter. It had been over three weeks now and each day she was subjected to her new prison which merely consisted of looking at four walls twenty four hours a day, getting the odd knock on her front door when her meals arrived, although today when she woke up from her usual restless slumber feeling something different within her, at first she just tried to brush it away but as time went on she started to become more faint until she felt the room literally doing a 360 on her and then everything went black. When she gradually opened her eyes once again, she was in a different room and when she tried to get up she found that there was simply no way due to the fact that she was strapped tightly to a hospital bed with clinical white walls surrounding her in her fear. She was distracted out of her concise observation by the arrival of four or more people dressed in white starch coats standing around the bed she was confined to at the moment. For the next few minutes they just stood there talking quietly amongst themselves until one of them stepped forward and pulled down their surgical mask.

"Hello Kate my name is Richard Alpert" the Caucasian man declared softly to kate and for some weird reason she took comfort in the tone of his voice and at first never really viewed him as a potential threat but what she saw next sure as hell proved her instincts wrong.

"What are you doing to me?" the frightened brunette declared rather loudly, her eyes transfixed on the big syringe which was dangerously nearing her skin.

"Don't worry kate, it's for the baby" Richard said trying to sooth her but was failing miserably obviously cause of the fact that she hardly knew him let alone all these strange people, how the hell was she supposed to calm down. She didn't really have time to stop them because suddenly everything went black again.

"We're here" jack confirmed to a breathless sawyer scouting the all familiar others' neighbourhood through the bushes. The first thing he tried to do was spot the faintest clue as to where kate was being held. Hi planning was rudely interrupted by an impatient sawyer who was clearly getting aggravated by the fact that the Doc just seemed to be standing there doing nothing.

"What are we waiting for jackass, lets move in and take em out!!" he said moving through the bushes but was roughly gripped by jack along the way which only seemed to piss the southerner even more.

"What the hell are you doing you asshole" sawyer hissed at an equally annoyed jack.

"If it were as easy as frying an egg which I'm sure you would find hard to do anyway, but if we did go out there half cocked, the chances of our survival might get extremely limited and I can't take that chance cause I have something to live for now" he said in one hurried breath smiling slightly at the last part thinking of kate and his baby.

After a few more minutes of silence sawyer reluctantly agreed and listened in on jack's plan.

The island was soon welcomed by the darkness of the night and with that the two men set off on executing the plan they had made earlier on in the day.

"How about we split up and meet back here at this spot in about half an hour." sawyer whispered to an agreeing jack who was too distracted by trying to figure where kate was currently being held. After the southerner silently walked off scouting th e area, jack was about to move when he was suddenly stopped by a silent moaning coming from behind him. He looked back to find a secluded apartment with the door left ajar. At first he thought it was an obvious sign of a trap being that the situation seemed too good to be true _but what the hell, it doesn't hurt to try, does it!!_ he said to himself, so he decided to investigate and walked into the deserted room and he was suddenly met with a relieved sight but at a second glance the worry and concern started to creep back in when he saw the figure lying motionless on the floor.

"Kate!! baby it's me jack!!! I'm here now sweetheart and I'm never ever gonna leave you again. I promise!!" he whispered emotionally into the brunette's ear taking her in his arms, trying to get a glimpse of those beautiful emerald green eyes he fell in love with in the first place. All he got in response was an incoherent mumbling which for him raised a shred of hope due to the fact that she was thankfully still alive but he still didn't know what those bastards did to her or the baby. The thought of them even touching her was enough to put him into a state of unadulterated rage where he felt like physically killing each and every person who had a part in putting her in this weakened state. He pushed those thoughts away for the minute and dealt with the mission at hand which was to find sawyer and get the hell out of this hellhole once and for all. He carried the mumbling brunette in his arms and embraced her tightly like he would a baby and made his way out only to be stopped at the entrance by the one and only …..

"Locke? What the hell are you doing here??" a completely stunned jack managed to get out.

"I dare ask you the same question ?" a changed locke replied creeping jack out completely.

"Well as you can see locke I didn't exactly come out here for a midnight stroll, I still care about things other than satisfying my sense of curiosity. Now you can cut it with the cryptic questions and come back with me to camp?" the doctor simply declared offering the man of fate a chance of redemption but the look he received in return made him think twice about laying out the offer in the first place.

"What makes you think that I need saving jack?" the man replied putting jack in a confused daze. This was seriously the last thing he needed right now.

"What the hell are you talking about locke?" jack hissed at the changed man in annoyance. In response locke just held up a gun to the surprised and pissed off doctor's direction and then got the walkie out he was carrying and called for backup. "What the hell do you think john? What happened to you?" jack asked trying to mask the fear he was feeling at the moment.

"Look jack just do as I say and put her down ….slowly" the baldy man instructed carefully.

"I'm not leaving without her. I don't care what you do to me!!" the doctor growled in response refusing to move.

"Look jack I don't wanna have to hurt you but I will if I have to" locke declared in an irritated manner getting pissed off by the minute with the doctor's stubborness.

"Look I'm gonna say this on…." he managed to get out before he was knocked out cold by a person jack couldn't be more relieved to see at that moment but regardless he still clutched kate's form tighter to his warmth as an obvious form of protection for the woman he so desperately loved.

"Danielle?" jack managed to get out before the mysterious lady gave them a slight smile and instructed them to follow her, assuring him that it was okay to trust her. After having a brief mental battle with himself, his desperation to get kate out no matter what won in the end and he followed her quickly with his love wrapped safely in his arms but suddenly he remembered about sawyer.  
He was about to ask her if she had seen him when out came the sneaky southerner from nowhere and immediately made his presence known. He was about to ask about kate but Danielle hurriedly interrupted them and declared that they had to move now.

The old baldy man woke up from his now splitting headache and was suddenly met with a very disappointed Ben.

"I'll get them back Ben!!" locke confirmed knowing that Ben was not a very big fan of failure.

"You'd better john or you know what will happen to him!!" the creepy man declared walking off leaving locke to drown in his thoughts and worry.

It seemed like they had been running for hours so jack decided to take a break confirming that it was safe enough to. He also wanted to take a break as well because throughout the whole journey, kate had not woken up at all and that made him worry not only for her health but also for the health of their baby as well. The other two reluctantly agreed and set up camp for the night in a cavern they had found which provided good shelter and a good hideout as well.

He set her down gently and tried to make her drink some water which half went in bringing her to a half awakened state. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with three engrossed figures she had never seen in her life before and the fear immediately started to creep in once again. Jack somehow managed to sense her fear as well and touched her arm gently trying to sooth her fears and uncertainties. In response she just threw his arm off like it had burnt her and pushed herself back further into the darkness of the cavern.

"Who are you?" the truly confused brunette asked softly looking jack straight in the eye.

Next chapter

Will kate get her memory back ??

And

Juliet will make an appearance as well!!

**Hey guys so what do you think?? and don't worry cause there will be some much needed jex coming up very soon!! Promise!! I just wanted to study the jate relationship from every angle within this story but knowing me it will always ends up with jex!! Hehe!! So please review and tell me what you think and I may even have jex in the next chapter itself!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

**Hey guys firstly a happ happ happ happy easter!!! I'm eating chocolate right so hence the hyperness!!! Hehe!!! I'm truly glad that you guys believe in this story as much as I do!!! Thank you so much for the enthusiastic and lovely reviews!!! Anyway this chapter will start right where we left off with the last one and don't worry cause kate will be fine as long as juliet isn't around, grrr hate her!!!**

**P.S. I will also be updating my other story "choices" very soon as well so do keep an eye out for it!**

Enjoy

"Who are you people, and what am I doing here?" she cried out in utter terror and that seemed to break jack's heart even more at the mere fact that she didn't remember him at all. _What did those bastards do to her_ he bitterly thought to himself. He turned his attention once again to his beauty once again and tried his best efforts to calm her down somehow.

"Kate it's okay your among friends, alright!! My name is Jack, and that's sawyer and Danielle" he declared pointing to the two weary figures in the background!!!

"There's nothing to be scared about, we're not here to hurt you we're here to protect you, okay honey!!" jack expressed in a calm manner that on some level soothed the confused woman to an extent where she felt that just maybe she could learn to trust this man. To his utter relief she calmed down after repeatedly receiving his reassurance, and agreed with their plan about returning to camp.

Morning came and with that they set off for their journey back to camp with a nervous looking Kate who kept on recieving comforting glances from jack showing her that it was completely okay to be doing this and that he would be there for her as only a friend he thought sadly to himself. Right there and then though he made the decision to make it his first priority to get her to remember somehow because at this moment he realized that he needed her, needed her to help him breathe and to keep him sane, their baby needed her ,oh my god it suddenly hit him, _does she even know that she's pregnant, cause she wasn't exactly showing being that she was just a few weeks pregnant_. He knew that it would be wrong to keep it from her especially since he seemed to be the only one she trusted now. He was brought out of his thinking by the very soothing voice of the women who constantly plagued his dreams.

"Hey…Jack is it? Kate nervously asked and he nodded. "So were we friends.. I mean. before you know?"

It took him a while to respond because he couldn't just tell her everything all at once even though every fibre in his body was literally screaming at him to do it. No, he knew she needed time to regain that friendship and trust and then he would see where that would take them. "Yeah…we were, I mean we are good friends I hope" he asked the brunette nervously with a smile on his face. In response she just took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to ease his nervousness.

"Okay I hate to break up the whole goooogly eye parade but we really need to get a move on" sawyer grumbled interrupting them out of their intent gaze. In return jack just glared at him and continued on not letting go of kate's hand, feeling comforted by the familiar chills he felt when he was touched by her in the slightest way.

After a stressful four hours or so they finally arrived at the all familiar place they now called home, being welcomed immediately by a swarm of survivors utterly relieved that they were all back including Danielle as well who was just stunned at the gesture but accepted it anyway with a shrug.

"Oh my god kate are your alright" Claire cried embracing the confused brunette in what funnily enough looked like a death grip but the blonde refused to let go, she was so happy to finally have her friend back. However the happy soon washed away when the blonde pulled back to received a confused glance from the woman.

"Kate? Are you alright what happ…" Claire managed to say before jack interrupted her asking if he could talk to her in private. She agreed right away and directed him towards her tent. Kate on the other hand was utterly confused by what was happening ,_ were he and Claire together?, _a part of her was happy for her new friend for finding a truly great woman but the other part felt weirdly saddened and disappointed that she wasn't that woman. She however dismissed those thoughts for now and decided that their possible relationship was none of her business and she just waited for jack. He re - appeared a few minutes later with a comforting Claire promising her that she would help her through this but juliet on the other hand who was listening in carefully to jack and Claire's conversation saw this as the chance of a lifetime.

Later on that night the survivors started to settle in for the night and kate was sitting in her tent feeling physically and mentally exhausted and was just about to retire when the tarp of her tent was pulled back and in walked in a person she had never seen before but she a forced a slight smile on her face anyway.

"Hi kate! My name is juliet!! So how are you holding up?" the interested blonde asked.

"well not so good really, but jack has really been helping me. He's a great guy you know!!" kate replied with a smile remembering the game of twenty questions he was playing with her earlier, picking out certain things she used to do like climbing trees and always going out on hikes.

"Oh you don't have to tell me. He's the greatest guy I've ever known." the blonde said smiling.

"So do you and jack know each other?" the curious brunette inquired.

"Oh yeah!! Jack and me go way back." the blonde cheerfully declared making the smile on kate's face disappear immediately.

"Wow I never knew you two were like that. Well I'm happy for you two" the brunette declared sadly forcing yet another smile on her face and suddenly making the excuse that she was really tired. The blonde felt satisfied with what she had done and agreeing to retiring for the night as well. Once she left, the brunette collapsed onto her makeshift bed feeling crushed and decided to drown her sorrows in her slumber.

She opened her eyes and was welcomed with daylight and the faint smell of fresh water and blood, she looked to her side and was surrounded by the wild growth of the jungle that seemed to venture out into an unknown abyss she'd dare not enter, she looked to the direction of her bruised hand and saw that the painfully tightened cuffs were gone which weirdly gave her a sense of freedom at that very moment. She tried to get up wincing in slight pain but ignoring it anyway, her curiosity to find out where the hell she was winning in the end. She walked for what seemed like miles attempting to massage her sore wrists to ease the itching when she suddenly stumbled into a clearing to be met with the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed.

"Excuse me, did you ever use a needle?" the shirtless man asked.

_Oh my god he's talking to me, why the hell am I feeling like a giddy school girl_ she thought to herself _well answer him, say something._ "um….I made the drapes for my apartment" nice going kate nice going she mentally scolded herself.

"That's great, that's great I could really use your help" the man spoke turning slightly to reveal the open wound on his left side immediately putting fear into the now uneasy brunette.

"You want me to sew that up" she said with fearful tears threatening at her eyes.

"Look I'm a doctor, I'd do it myself but…" the man declared but was once again interrupted by the brunette.

"No with the drapes you use a sewing machine" she said hurriedly the fear intensifying.

"look I can talk you through it, please…if you wouldn't mind" the man begged.

How the hell can I say no to him she told herself , "of course I will" she confirmed eliciting a charming smile from the man.

Then suddenly she was hit with another memory, it was dark and hot but the heat wasn't just around the room , it was also radiating from her body as well and at first she wondered why that was but as she looked up into those same hazel brown desirous orbs, her question was answered. He was saying something to her she could barely hear due to the pleasurable way she was feeling right now. In all her life she had never felt so utterly loved and complete. His loving caresses and desirous kisses he was placing on her now fully exposed skin urged her on to return the loving gesture so she just ran her hands through his hair gently pulling him even closer in an effort to never loose the way she was feeling right now with him. After a few minutes he pulled away and just brought his hot mouth to hers engaging her in a deep and loving kiss with his eyes wide open hell bent on showing her just how much he cared about her. Then she felt him start to move his body over hers, his hot skin gently grazing against hers making her feel like she could combust with desire any minute. "oh god jack!! don't stop baby!!" she moaned underneath him massaging his shoulders and then she suddenly opened her eyes yet again and was brought back to reality with a much more different and disappointing view.

"What the hell was that!!" the shocked and now awake brunette said to herself getting even more confused as to what she had just dreamt.

Next chapter

Jack and Kate have a talk!!

And

What happened to Charlie and the army??

**So what do you think guys?? Don't worry jex is on the horizon and knowing me there's gonna be a lot of it!! Hehe!! Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas as well I would be more than happy to include them within this story!!! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

**Hey guys hope your alright!!! God I hate juliet even though every jater obviously does but I seriously can't stand the sight of her skanky lizard looking face!!! hope the monster makes another appearance and kills her….SLOWLY breaking every single bone in her filthy body!!! God I feel a little better now!! phew!!! Anyway here's the next update which should see kate getting more of her memory back and confessing something as well.**

**P.S. Once again thank you for the amazing reviews and please I wanna see more!!!!**

Enjoy

Ever since she had that dream, she hardly ever slept at all and instead busied herself with regular chores everyday, avoiding jack at every possible instance. Even though a part of her felt a strange connection with the handsome man, she knew she had no business feeling that way because he already had someone judging by the way juliet was all over a truly confused jack lately.

Jack on the other hand literally had no idea as to what was really going on. Every time he tired to even say hello to her, she would just give him a slight smile and make some excuse leaving him alone yet again to wallow in his sorrows. Today though he had had enough and was literally prepared to tie her up to a tree if it was the only way he could talk to her. He was distracted out of his planning by the very woman he was thinking about, so he followed her into the jungle and when she finally stopped to crouch down to re - tie her lacings, he stepped out into the clearing and cleared his throat to make himself known which in response made her stiffen in fear. She gradually turned around and was met with the same face that haunted her dreams every time but as she thought more and more about these "dreams", she finally came to the possible conclusion _that they might have not been dreams in the first place but memories instead, due to the fact that they were so real and tangible to the point where she felt like she was actually living that life, but how could that be?_ She thought to herself.

"Kate?" jack said softly gently touching her arm and snapping her out of her reverie.

In response she just politely shook of his hand and reluctantly took a step back plastering a friendly smile on her face. "Hey jack!!! Sorry I gotta go take care of a few things, I'll see you later okay!!" she declared hurriedly attempting to walk off only to be stopped by jack grabbing her arm once again with more force wanting to find out what the hell was going on.

"Kate what's going on?" he asked in a somewhat pleading manner.

"I don't know what your talking about jack, everything's okay" she replied hoping that he wouldn't see through what she was so desperately trying to hide. How the hell are you supposed to tell someone that you can't stop dreaming about them and in that way none the less.

"Cut the crap kate, why the hell are you avoiding me, ever since that first night since we came back you've been avoiding me completely!!" he demanded with a little force.

"Please don't do this ja…" she barely managed to utter before she started to feel something rise in her throat. She put one hand on her throat and one to hold her stomach to stop that aching sensation she was feeling right at that moment. Jack on the other hand immediately went into doctor mode and soothed her by stroking her back making comforting circles and telling her to let it all out. Once she was done and managed to compose herself once again, jack decided to ask her something.

"So how long has this been going on kate and why haven't you told anyone about it?" jack asked with genuine concern knowing what these signs meant but wanting her to figure it out for herself first.  
She knew that sooner or later she had to tell someone about this but she was too embarrassed to tell anyone least of all jack. So she just stood there in silence contemplating on whether she should just confess it to someone cause then she would not have to go through this alone anymore. So she had finally made her decision.

"Um, jack there's something I need to tell you!" she uttered softly hanging her head down, not willing to look him straight in the face, knowing that he might run off at any second. Though she was shocked when he just took hold of her arms and used his index finger to lift up her chin to force her to look at him.

"Kate you don't have to.." jack said softly but was interrupted by the nervous brunette.

"No jack I wanna do this, I need to say this!! I think……I …I think I might be ……pregnant!!" she stuttered closing her eyes, not willing to open them, afraid that he might not be there when she opened them. To her surprise she finally opened them after what seemed like days and was met with the same pair of warm brown eyes that taunted her endless dreams every night but now she was staring right back at them for real and what she saw in them completely threw her. Never had she seen someone look at her with such affection and love and at first she felt utterly comforted by it but suddenly the memories of juliet's conversation came rushing back to her and it made her step away from him almost immediately.

"I'm sorry to throw this on you jack, I really am but I'm so scared!! I don't know what I'm gonna do I mean I can't even remember what happened a week ago and I mppph" she ranted but was suddenly stopped by jack's forceful lips on hers kissing her with a desirous intensity and making no attempt of pulling away any time soon. When jack finally did pull away, he just left her standing there in the same position with her eyes closed still slightly touching her lips where his own lips had once been. She finally opened her eyes again and stared right back into his love filled eyes feeling utterly shocked by what had just happened and confused to a certain point as well, _shouldn't he be looking at juliet that way instead of me, could those dreams have been memories after all, memories that they had been together after all she thought to herself , nah!! stop thinking like that kate, he's with juliet for crying out loud_ she mentally scolded herself.

"Kate? Kate are you okay, are you experiencing any dizziness what so ever?" jack asked snapping her out of her daze and bringing her back to the harsh reality. When she didn't seem to respond, he once again took her back into his arms eliciting a bit of a struggle from her at first but finally giving into the comforting and warm embrace he currently had her engaged in at the moment. She gradually felt his hot breath reach her ear and upon closer inspection she heard him say something to her.

"I know that your pregnant kate, I've known all along because the baby is…" he softly spoke to her only to be interrupted by a much louder voice who seemed quite happy by the likes of the tone.

"What the hell is going on here?" juliet declared quite loudly making the two break apart almost immediately with kate hanging her head in shame thinking of what she had just done. So she just looked up once more into jack's confused gaze and told him that she would see him later and then she just walked off throwing a silent apology along the way toward juliet's direction who just dismissed her with an icy glare.

"What the fuck do you want?" jack hissed at the blonde in an angry manner getting incredibly pissed off at the fact that yet again he was interrupted and even with the way she treated kate just a moment ago.

"Well it's nice to see you too jack!! But your needed back at the beach, Desmond and the others are back and something's happened!!" the blonde replied in a slightly irritated manner. He knew he should have run after kate, but being a leader usually meant that he had to put his wants and needs aside and take care of the matter at hand, so he just left the fuming blonde standing in the same spot and headed towards the direction of the beach.

_(A few hours earlier)_

"Charlie, do you even know where we're going?" one of the men asked for the third time making the shortly built man stop in his tracks and see the man's point to a certain extent. He had no idea of how to track or even where the others were so well hidden. Walking into a jungle as mysterious as this one was seriously a sure way to meet an ugly fate.

"I'm sorry brother!! maybe we should just go back to camp and figure something out from there on" Desmond said giving the disappointed man a friendly pat on the back. After a few minutes of having a mental battle with himself, he gave in and followed the others back to camp sadly empty handed, only to be interrupted by the all familiar roaring ripping through the jungle which only meant one thing!!

"Run" Charlie managed to shout out to the others before he heard the roaring getting louder and a little too close for his liking and that was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

Next chapter

What happened to Charlie??

And

Sawyer makes an appearance!!

**So guys what do you think?? Do you want Charlie to live or die?? please review and tell me what you think??**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm a little down because I've just seen the preview trailer for next week's episode "Catch 22 "!!!I won't go on cause I obviously don't wanna spoil it with details but get ready to load your shotguns and point it at the producers of lost cause I sure am!! grrr!! nah just kiddin but I'm stickin with finishing this story and I'm gonna try and put even more jate in it from now on!!! Kate will definitely find out that jack is the father of her baby very soon!!!! Promise!! Once again I thank everyone who reviewed and please keep them comin!!! I really would like to know what you think of this story, plus it will cheer me up a whole lot more!!! Anyway here's the next update!!!**

**P.S. Charlie'sVans u might get your wish after all!! hehe!!!**

Enjoy

When he did eventually reach the beach, it was utter chaos everywhere. Unfortunately three men had died and Desmond managed to escape the clutches of the monster in time with a deeply wounded and unconscious Charlie.

"What the hell happened here?" jack asked loudly stopping the chattering survivors from confusing matters anymore and listening in on their leader. For a few minutes there was nothing but silence between everyone and then a sudden moan from a dizzy Charlie made jack get to work right away before it was too late. He signalled for Desmond to take him into his tent knowing that all the medicine and bandages he won back from sawyer were all still stashed safe away in his tent.

All the commotion had also attracted kate's attention and thoughts from what had happened earlier in the day between her and jack. She still couldn't believe what happened, but she still couldn't seem to get past how right and natural that kiss felt. It seemed to have awoken feelings she hadn't had in a long time ever since Tom. She just had to find out if it meant anything, even if he was with juliet. She came out of her tent eventually and was suddenly met with the busy scene in front of her and a stressed out jack trying to get everyone to calm, her heart really went out to him at that moment cause if it was seriously her in that position she would have given up a long time ago and probably killed herself to try and get some peace and quiet for once, so she decided to go out and see if he needed her help at all. She saw him taking a short injured man to his tent and decided to follow.

"Hey jack" kate declared entering his tent and making him stiffen for a second and then return the sentiment.

"Hey kate! Everything alright?" he asked getting up giving her a brief smile along the way and then going back to the task at hand. God even his smile makes me go crazy with desire for him she thought to herself but quickly wiped away and saved it for another time. Desmond had left right away making some excuse, so jack was left on his own trying to not only bandage up his seeping wounds, but also try to keep him from losing consciousness in the process as well. She heard him grunt stressfully when one of his many sound started to seep through the bandaging.

"Need any help with that" she offered crouching down to where he was and briefly brushing past him along the way and sending chills up jack's spine. He too knew that they needed to talk sometime soon hopefully because he was far from done with her. He missed what they had, the closeness, the happiness, the sex, he even missed the few times they used to argue and then make up seconds later like bunnies. He just had to make her see he thought to himself glancing at the busy brunette once again getting lost in her. She didn't really wait for jack to confirm that indeed need help because she assumed it anyway and went right to work straight away. As she was patching the blonde man up, she could literally feel his deep gaze setting off a passionate fire from within her and looked up in time to catch a glimpse of his concentrated gaze on her and hung her head in return blushing furiously for some weird reason. Once she managed to compose the blushful colour her cheeks so proudly showed off, she looked back up into jack's deep brown gaze and just took comfort in it for a few minutes, never having felt so safe and warm in her whole life. They were suddenly interrupted yet again by a slight moaning coming from Charlie and to their good luck it seemed to be louder which obviously came across as a good sign that he was getting slightly better. So the two went about patching up the remainder of his wounds and trying to get some food and water in him as well.

By the end of the day jack was completely knocked out but he still had kate on his mind and the fact that they still needed to talk so he asked kate if she could meet up with him a little later on after he freshened up and ate something. To his surprise she agreed right away and said that she would come back to his tent in a few hours. It literally pained him physically whenever she left him alone. In some ways he felt like a piece of him was missing and he longed for it to be together again. Maybe it would happen a lot sooner than he thought thinking about their meeting which was going to happen later on tonight.

The time finally came which what seemed like days for kate who was counting down every single millisecond to the time when she would finally see jack. On her way there she was met with a person whom she met briefly upon her return from the others but never got the chance to know properly mainly because her mind lately was constantly being plagued by one Jack Shepherd.

"Hey freckles" sawyer declared with a flirty smile on his face.

"Excuse me" kate replied not recognising the nickname he had so honourably given her. In return he frowned at first and then realized her condition so he just muttered an apology and walked off not giving kate a chance to talk to him. At first she felt kind of bad for blowing him off in that way but as she saw jack coming out of his tent looking utterly delicious, all thoughts went out the window.

As he steeped out of his tent after maintaining the painstaking hours he spent away from her, he immediately felt her gaze on him and as if in a sequence of fate they both locked in on each others' gaze and once again got lost in it. He never even noticed her coming up to him because he was so entranced by her but he managed to come out of it when she was right in front of him.

"Hey so…" she smiled teasingly eliciting a grin from him and then suddenly realising that he needed to say something.

"Oh yeah come on in!!" he offered pulling back the tarp of his tent and ushering her in. Once she stepped inside, she gasped at the sight in front of her, he had taken the time to set up a quaint little picnic inside with two candles in the centre making it look very warm and comforting. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes at what he had so thoughtfully done for her but another part asked herself shouldn't he be doing this for juliet instead, I mean the blonde made it very clear that she and jack were an item. She was brought out of her thoughts by jack placing his hand on her trembling shoulder immediately noticing the tears that he somewhat felt responsible for.

"Kate what's wrong! Did I do something" jack asked in a tone of concern. In response kate just gave him a watery smile and threw her arms around him to his surprise and thanked him for doing this. When she finally pulled away much to his disappointment she immediately picked up on the sparks that ignited between them during their embrace and it managed to throw her even further. After a few moments of just staring into each other's emotion filled eyes, jack decided to break the silence and asked her to join him.

"Wow this is delicious" kate declared closing her eyes in pleasure at the feeling of the smooth grilled fish going down her throat like butter. The whole time jack just sat there with a smile on his face and feeling slightly aroused by her expression judging by the surprising bulge that had formed beneath his now confining jeans. He managed to try to slightly massage the painful erection without kate noticing at all thankfully and by the time he was done, he managed to get himself in control for the time being, well maybe for now he thought to himself with a naughty smile. He laid his gaze upon kate once again who now had a very mysterious expression planted on her face wondering if everything was okay. In return he just gave her a comforting smile, easing any worries whatsoever and thankfully they finished the rest of their meal in that spirit.

When the time to talk came, they were both really silent not because they had nothing to say, but because they had no idea where to start. After a few more minutes of dreadful silence kate decided to start off.

"So, jack how's juliet?" kate asked with a hint of sadness in her voice that jack had indeed picked on.

"Fine" he answered not really knowing why she had asked him about her in the first place, I mean it's not like he around her all that much anyway. Whenever she did try to talk to him or throw herself at him on several occasions , he managed to throw her off in an attempt to show her that he wasn't interested in her at all in that way cause his heart was already taken by a certain brunette he was staring at right now. Another awkward silence followed this and then jack decided to get right to it. So he walked over to her side and nervously took hold of her hands and intertwining them with his own.

"Kate about what happened earlier I…." jack said slowly but was interrupted by kate.

"No jack it's okay, I know it shouldn't have happened in the first place, I mean I was just so stressed about finding out that I was pregnant and I was just emotionally unstable, plus I would never want to do anything like that to juliet." kate went on hurriedly and in return putting jack in a completely confused state.

"Kate what are you talking about, and what does juliet have to do with this?" he asked with a confused expression.

"It's okay jack you don't have to explain anything to me, most of all your relationship with her!!" she confessed rather sadly hanging her head and allowing the gathering tears to fall. Jack was immediately thrown by what she had just said. Since when were he and juliet ever a couple.

"Kate what the hell are you talking about? Since when were juliet and I ever together!!" he declared clearly giving her hands a comforting squeeze at the same time, showing her that he was indeed telling the truth. She didn't really know what to say after that. A part of her was literally jumping for joy at the wonderful news but the other part of her thought where she would go from here on. As much as she wanted to invest in having a relationship with this wonderful man, she knew that her new found pregnancy would certainly be a lot for him to handle especially since she was under the influence that the father was still yet to remain un named. She looked up into jack's eyes once again which seemed to be a lot closer now focusing on her luscious lips and before she could say anything he whispered to her "you're the only one for me" and with that he made contact with those waiting lips once again, engaging her in a passionate kiss he had no intention of breaking anytime soon . To keep her from moving away from him, he gradually wrapped his arms around her nervous form and pulled her into his lap moving his hot mouth to her vacant neck as he did it. At this point kate couldn't seem to form a thought and for the moment kate just moaned sensually and relished in the feeling of being so loved and immensely turned on at the same time.

"Jack" kate breathed absent mindedly running her hands through his short cropped hair pulling him closer but also knowing at the same time that they should stop this and talk at least. "Jack….we have to oohhh…we have to stop" she whispered and in response jack just mumbled something against her neck and pressed his mouth to the hot flesh once again, showing her that he really didn't wanna talk right now. After a few more minutes of just nibbling at her neck, he gently carried her to his makeshift bed and laid her down, admiring the way she looked in the candlelight, making her seem almost ethereal to him. He slowly lowered himself over her and once he did he lowered his face to her ear and whispered "Do you really want to stop kate?" he strained to say grinding his throbbing need against her burning pelvis in an effort to show her how much he really did want her and how much he didn't want to stop. In response kate just leaned up and kissed him saying "Jack why would you want to be with someone like me. I mean your probably one of the first guys who hasn't bolted after finding out about being pregnant but…"she managed to get out before jack lowered his lips upon hers once again and then finally pulled back to say what he had wanted to say earlier on in the day. "The baby 's mine kate" he simply whispered emotionally making her eyes immediately widen with surprise. "But how…I mean… when.." she managed to get out before jack pecked her on the lips once again and then resumed with what he was going to say.

"Before you lost your memory we were captured by the others but you and sawyer" he stopped when she squinted her face in confusion at the name "the redneck with the long blonde hair" he said making her immediately put the face and the name together "yeah well you and sawyer managed to escape the others but I stayed with the others to help you guys do that but you came back for me unfortunately getting yourself caught in the bargain. I went to your cell on the night you were held and well we know what happened from there on" he smiled affectionately rubbing his large palm over her firm tummy. She was completely shocked by what she just heard, her mind immediately went back to the dream she had that night she come back, so it was a memory she happily thought to herself with a smile that was just plastered on her face at that point. She once again looked into those deep brown hazel eyes and then gradually leaned up to his lips once again to show him that she wanted this to happen for a while now. He accepted without any form of hesitation and deepened the kiss straight away , letting his hands roam across the access she was willingly giving him at the moment. He pulled away to look at her once more for a final form of confirmation and she just nodded in return and took the sides of his shirt and lifted it off him in one swift motion. She moaned at the delicious sight in front of her and leaned forward to place open mouthed kiss licking along his jaw and throat, tasting the salty flavour of his glistening skin. In return jack just closed his eyes and groaned loudly until it became too much and then he gently lifted her upper body to remove her tank top and bra. He gently nudged her back onto the bed and immediately latched his mouth onto one of her hardened nipples suckling and gently biting it enough to make her moan loudly and arch more of it into his hungry mouth. As much as he wanted to continue lavishing her breasts, he needed to free himself of the painfully tight confines restricting him from being with her fully. So he sat up on his knees and slowly flicked the buttons on his bulging jeans watching her eyes darken with lust with each flick. Once he buttoned it all the way down she took him by surprise when she reached out and grasped his thick and throbbing member, popping it out and possessively grasping it within her small hands and then started to move it up and down making him slightly thrust at the action. He allowed her to continue for a few minutes until it got too much for him when he suddenly felt himself swelling with the need to come and he wanted to experience that within her, and feel her coming as well. So he reluctantly stilled the frantic movement of her hands eliciting a cute pout when he did it so he just lowered his lips down to hers and told her to trust him. He then moved down slowly kissing her sizzling skin until he reached her trousers which he removed hurriedly to get what he so desperately wanted for so long now. Once everything was removed he just sat back and admired her in her full and utter beauty, the experience almost bringing tears to his eyes, suddenly knowing how lucky he was to have this woman in his life. He gradually crawled up once again over her hungry body until he was face to face with her. He smiled at her and then leaned down to kiss her once again, slipping his throbbing length within the hot recesses of her body where everything seemed to fit perfectly, like they were made for each other. For a few moments he just stayed in her and explored every corner of her mouth wanting to make this last forever but he sensed kate's impatience judging by the fact that she kept on arching herself up itching to feel him moving within her so he finally complied pleasing her with long and hard strokes allowing her to feel every inch of him in an effort to make her feel what he was feeling. As the moments passed their need for each other got a lot more frantic along with the movement of their sweat coated bodies brushing against each other making them even more hot with need and satisfaction. He was now moving within her at an insane pace sensing and hoping that she was nearing the same sweet release which was starting to boil within him and rise to the surface to only spill within her and fill her up completely. He noticed a change in her moanful gasps and sped up his thrusts even more going further within her in the process and making her scream at the feeling of him hitting her in her g-spot. She was at the point where she couldn't say or think anything except gasp in pleasure at how wonderful it felt to be loved in this particular way, of being connected with the one you love on such an intense level. Over the past few days a part of her mind always felt connected in some unknown way with him and now she was feeling that connection physically which only made the moment even more special. She was suddenly brought out of her dizzying reverie by being blinded with a white light and hearing jack shout her name out in intense pleasure. When she opened her eyes next she found him sprawled out over her with his head resting heavily in the crook of her neck breathing intensely and moaning slightly as she felt the last spurts of his release hit the most inner secrets of her core making her feel more alive than ever.

Next chapter

Something happens to Claire and in the midst of treating her, Jack learns something in the process!!

And

The others make a return with a familiar face!!!

**So guys what do you think?? I did promise you jex didn't I and believe me there will be more to come!!! trust me!!! Hehe!!! Anyway please please review and tell me what you think!!!!I've actually got the next chapter typed out as well so please review and i'll post it very very soon!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

**Hey guys I'm back and I hope you enjoyed the jex in the last chapter!! And don't worry there's a lot more to come!! Hehe!! I'm kind of disappointed and irritated to a certain extent with what's going on with the show at the moment so I'm gonna focus more on my fics and possibly introduce some things in here that I wished would have happened on the show already for example the most obvious one of all which I think we've all been waiting for a long long long long long time!!!! wouldn't you agree jaters!!! when are they gonna stop acting like idiots and get together already, for crying out loud!!! Anyway here's the next update and once again thank you for the reviews and please don't stop because they slowly ease the pain in my now aching jater heart!!! Thanks!!!**

Enjoy

She woke to the start of a new day in a place where she wished she could stay forever. The things she experienced last night with jack were truly and utterly out of this world. She knew on a certain level that she should not have let it gone that far but last night she decided to think with her heart and not her head. She turned in his comforting embrace to only be met with the very man she was thinking about, fully awake and staring back at her with love filled eyes while absent mindedly stroking her firm tummy.

"Hi" she spoke nervously and then hanging her head blushing when his grin grew wider. In response he just gradually lifted her chin with his index finger and brought his smiling face closer to hers, engaging her in a slow and luxurious kiss that managed to leave her utterly breathless by the time he pulled away to only place his feverish kisses on the rest of her now hot and aching body. He rolled on top of her slowly pushing her slightly into the bedding with his growing hardness and locked her in a passionate kiss while slipping inside within the depths of her growing, wet heat gradually enveloping him until he was buried right down to the core. For a few minutes he just held himself up with his arms mesmerised by the sated and satisfied expression she had on her face at the moment, knowing and feeling the utter fullness and completion that they could only find in each other and with that he started to move within her at a slow and luxurious pace, getting incredibly encouraged and aroused by the growls and moans she was letting out with each deep thrust of his hot and throbbing shaft which seemed to grow even further now to the extent where it was so tight that he was forced to hiss in pain and pleasure and move at a faster pace to help ease some of that tension. He looked down at the woman of his dreams once again and was shocked to see her focused gaze on their intense connection. She on the other hand had never been so mesmerised by something so special and loving. The sight of the man you love proclaiming his love and dedication for you in the most intense and pleasurable way, oh god it felt so good she moaned and thought to herself. The change in his pace forced her to arch into him more but she was also hit with the sudden desire and hunger to taste him at that very moment.

"Jack" she moaned making eye contact with him to hopefully try and get his attention. He opened his lustful eyes to her plea "Are you okay baby?" jack asked in a strained voice stroking her face with his right hand.

"I wanna taste you jack" she moaned louder making jack's eyes widen in response.

"Baby I don't think..I…" he stuttered getting taken over by his passion and lust.

"Please jack! Please Jack I need it!! I want all of you!!" she half moaned and pleaded with him. He knew he couldn't deny her anything so without warning he pulled himself out of her still hard and erect and crawled up to her face on his knees and positioned his wet and engorged tip at the place where she wanted it the most. The utter sight of it was enough to make her come but she managed to control herself for the time being and with a reassuring nod from him she grasped hold of his member with one hand, gradually pumping him and then slowly pushing most of his length into her moistened, hungry mouth. The sensation and the utter force she was using on him was enough to throw him back to be braced by his hands showing her that he was all hers completely and truly. The sensation intensified when she started to bob her head up and down on his now glistening length making sure she tasted every single inch as it luxuriously stroked the firm texture of her greedy tongue.

He was close to passing out with pleasure at this point not only with the feeling her demanding mouth gliding up and down his cock but the sight of it was too much for him and he had to stop for a minute to gain some sort of power over the control he was gradually losing.

"Kate!! baby stop…I…oh god baby please" he managed to get out stilling her in what she was doing. She reluctantly released his aching member with a pop but still grasped it with her tiny and anxious hands still slowly pumping him up and down.

"Please jack!! It tastes so good!!! you taste so good" she moaned licking the underside of his shaft as she said those words to him, making his aching appendage grow further within her possessive grasp. "Please jack give into me!! I want you so bad!!" she moaned in utter desperation in her last plea to help change his mind. In response he nodded and signalled for her to continue which she willingly did, taking his slick length back into the depths of her mouth and resuming with her greedy thrusts, showing the sheer desperation of her need for him. For a few more minutes he just closed his eyes and threw his head back moaning her name in intense pleasure and telling her how good it felt which in return just made her thrusts more faster and urgent. As much as he loved her giving him pleasure, he didn't really like the fact that he couldn't return the favour so he moved his left hand back towards the direction of her dripping center and inserted one finger, feeling it slide in easily due to the extreme wetness she was feeling for him. After a few more minutes of gently thrusting his finger in and out of her, he decided to intensify the pleasure by inserting two more fingers, stretching her entrance and making her moan loudly and suck down harder on his member.

As his fingers thrusted in and out of her, he started to sense her nearing her release judging by the fact that he could feel a change in pressure she was initiating on his member, working to make him come the same time as she did and to him it felt like she was going to get her wish very soon. Completely taken over by his passion and lust, he started to instinctively thrust within her mouth, sending himself deeper and hitting the back of her throat which she didn't seem to mind at all instead she started to suck harder itching to taste that sweet remedy that started to rise to the surface and then suddenly without no warning his release spilled straight into her needy mouth drinking it down and screaming in pleasure as his frantically moving fingers brought her to the same feeling of ecstasy and satisfaction. After what seemed like hours the sensations they both experienced finally stilled and brought them back to reality along with the will to breathe. She released his softened member with a pop, kissing the head one last time and then being met with two loving brown orbs staring at her with nothing but awe and love, but the loving moment was soon interrupted by the screaming coming from outside his tent. So they quickly got dressed exchanging smiles and kisses as they did so and then Jack leaned down to grasp her hand and they both walked out to face the crisis at hand.

"Jack it's Claire! something's wrong!" sun managed to get out still out of breath running from Claire's tent which was currently vacated by a wounded but worried Charlie keeping an eye on Claire. Within seconds jack was off towards her tent with kate following closely genuinely worried about her friend.

When he got there, he immediately got to work trying to firstly clean up the blood and then ask sun how long she had been feeling like this. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a worried juliet trying to figure out something but at the moment she was the least of his problems so he focused his attention back on a poorly Claire.

Juliet knew what was happening to Claire because she was the one who did this to her in the first place and then she suddenly remembered about the serum that was hidden near the caves. The very serum that was used on Claire in the first place to keep her immune system in check and to hopefully keep her alive as well once she gave birth. She also saw this as way in for her and gaining that trust from them, well for the time being anyway, so she just set off to the direction of the caves and got to work.

The sight that kate was met with at the moment was enough to bring tears to her eyes and not just because of her hormonal state. She honestly never knew Claire that well but over the past few days they formed a friendship that she knew she would never trade anything for. Jack noticed her presence too and turned around to meet a sad and tearful kate and in response he just took her in his arms rocking her gently, which he hoped would calm her down a bit.

"Why don't you hang out in my tent and I'll be in, in a few hours." he said kissing her but her worried expression never changed throughout "She'll be fine!!! I promise" he whispered trying to ease her worries. To his good luck she nodded slowly, kissing him and then walking off towards his tent leaving a worried jack behind, working out a way to try and fix this.

Meanwhile juliet reached the all familiar marked place and beneath it lay the thing she was looking for. The old case of serum that ethan once kept hidden. She went to retrieve it but the minute she lay her hand on the case she heard the click of a gun behind her and she turned around slowly to be met with the one and only Sayid who had a dangerous fire in his eyes but managed to control it for now.

"What are you doing here juliet? This is certainly the last place I expected to find you." sayid stated in a distrustful manner.

"I wanna help Claire, sayid!!" juliet replied in a soft and polite voice which seemed to make the Iraqi's guard go down a bit but still a part of him was weary of the woman and her actions.

"So you know what's happening to Claire?" sayid asked.

"Yes" she simply replied.

"Care to enlighten me on the situation?" sayid with a dangerous glare.

"I know what's happening to Claire, because I did it to her!!" she said hanging her head in shame to show the man some care in the matter. When she did look back up she thought that he without a doubt kill her on the spot but instead he came closer to her and ripped the case from her hands and hurried off towards the direction of the beach.

For the first time in his life he was placed in a situation he couldn't fix, no matter how hard he tried to figure what it was that was bothering her, her condition just seemed to get fatally worse. So he just sat down beside her unconscious putting his head in his hands showing that he was clearly frustrated. When he finally decided to look up, his gaze caught on a picture that was sticking out from her journal. He knew he had no business poking through her personal effects but the urge to see the picture for some reason was literally screaming at him so he finally gave in and had a glance at it. What he saw next though was enough to confuse him even further, what was Claire doing with a picture of his dad he thought to himself and then upon closer inspection he noticed that there was a log written in her diary that talked about the picture and what it meant to her. _Aunt Lindsay dropped by today yet again. No change with mum and oh yeah I just found out who my dad is as well. I don't really know what to feel at the moment cause I am angry at the fact that he was never there for me but I'm also curious to know what he's like. Aunt Lindsey doesn't like him at all and she won't let me meet him for some reason, so all I've got on my dad right now is a name, Christian Shepherd!! Aunt Lindsa.."_ he started reading on but was interrupted by sayid barging in out of breath with a case gripped tightly in his hand. At this point jack was completely frozen, mentally and physically. How the hell was he was supposed to react to the fact that all this while he had a baby sister, who just happened to crash on the same island as he did!! he thought to himself. He was once again brought out of his thoughts by sayid trying to desperately snap the doctor back to reality.

"Jack are you okay?" sayid asked .

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine, so what's that?" jack inquired pointing to the case.

"Well I took a look to see what's inside and there are some bottles of serum with a syringe and all so hopefully this will help her" sayid informed the now confused doctor.

"Sayid where did you find this?" jack asked.

"Let's just say I had an anonymous tip because if I probably told you everything , you wouldn't be very trustworthy of your new friend juliet!!" sayid said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"She helped you?" jack asked in genuine shock and sayid nodded in response not telling him that juliet was responsible for this in the first place. Meanwhile Charlie entered holding aaron and upon seeing the serum he started telling them about how he had found some of it before when they found all that food just lying in the jungle.

"It's safe you guys and I'll try anything to bring her back!!" Charlie said taking a hold of Claire's frail hand. After a few more minutes of debating, jack hesitantly took the syringe and pierced her abdomen area hoping to god that this would work. Following this the three men just sat there in waiting for a few more minutes hoping for a change and they were certainly rewarded when they heard a distinct moaning from Claire suggesting that it did work after all.

"Get her some water" jack asked sayid who got right to it.

"Hey Claire!! Claire it's Charlie!!! common sweetie!!" Charlie said stroking her face in an effort to bring her completely out of this state. She gradually opened her grey hazel eyes to bet met with two pairs of concerned ones that in response made her think what was truly going on.

"Hey!! What happened?" Claire asked in a groggy state.

"It's okay Claire just take it easy alright!!!" jack somewhat prescribed in a typical doctorly manner getting up and patting Charlie on the back and telling them to take it easy for the time being and with that he took one last look at his new found baby sister and nephew and then headed off towards his tent. On his way there he bumped into juliet who started asking about Claire and if she was okay. As much as he was pissed at her at the fact that she told kate that he and her were a couple, he also thought about the fact that she saved Claire's life as well so he just thanked her genuinely for what she did and shook her hand and with that he wished her goodnight and decided to retire to his tent with kate for the night.

Meanwhile sawyer stayed away from all this commotion and decided to venture into the jungle to get something to eat. So he took his backpack and torch and the gun he had stashed away for his own safety and made the trek into the now dark and mysterious jungle. He was halfway through his journey and decided to re -tie his lacings when he spotted the light illuminating from another torch not too far off so he quickly gathered his things and went to hide behind the nearest bush. To his bad luck though the figure seemed to know he was there and it wasn't until the figure stopped moving that he gradually came out from behind the bush to be met with the one and only...

"Locke??" sawyer managed to get out frozen in complete shock.

"Hello James! I've been looking for you!! Can we talk?" john declared ushering for the stunned man to sit on the boulders that were weirdly situated like two normal seats opposite one another.

"I have a proposition for you!!" locke uttered making the blonde man confused and scared for the first time in his life.

"Yeah and what's that john? Speaking of which where the hell have you been all this time?" sawyer asked getting irritated with the bald man's cryptic attitude.

"I just had some things I needed to take care of james but now I'm here to offer you something!!" locke uttered making the man even more annoyed but curious none the less.

"So what do you have to offer me John?" sawyer asked truly wondering what the hell he was offering here hoping that this wouldn't lead anywhere bad for once. In response the baldy man just smiled at him, glad that he was taking the chance to listen in on what he was offering and knowing that they would both benefit from this as well.

Next chapter

Locke's plan

And

Juliet tells jack something that might put kate's life and another survivor's life in danger, especially now!!

**So guys what do you think. Thought I would have a go at writing some kinky jex. So how did I do?? **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

**Hey guys I'm glad you liked all the kinky jex in the last chapter and I assure you that there will be more to come!!! Trust me!!! hehe!! Once again thank you for the lovely reviews that always manage to put a big smile on my face, so please keep them comin!!! Thank you!! Now in terms of locke's plan, I'm gonna put my theory out judging by what I've heard will possibly happen in the finale so here goes (bites fingernails)!!!!**

**P.S. I will also be updating my other story "choices" very soon and I promise you that there will be some current jex in that story too!! Promise!!**

Enjoy

"So james how have you been and how is everyone?" locke asked agitating the southerner yet again.

"Cut the crap john, I don't have time for it. So what this proposition you have to offer?" sawyer demanded, stopping the baldy man from beating around the bush any longer.

"Fine!! How would you like to meet someone you've been wanting to meet face to face for a long time!!" locke asked with a smile knowing that this plan would work like a charm.

"Care to elaborate on that locke" sawyer asked with a sceptic tone not trusting the guy one bit.

"How would you like to take a short walk with me and we can discuss that along the way!!" locke suggested getting up and retrieving his backpack and torch, readying himself for the trek back to the place he wanted to take sawyer.

"What makes you think that I would go anywhere with you" sawyer spat out.

"Because James this is what you want, what you've been trying to do since he took everything that mattered to you on that night. They told me everything about you James, including the man you shot in cold blood the night before you boarded the plane. You thought it was him didn't you!! "The real Sawyer"!!" locke declared leaving the blonde scruffy man utterly speechless. "Trust me this will be worth your while." After having somewhat of a mental battle with himself, he hesitantly followed the mysterious baldy man back into the wilderness of the jungle.

The whole journey was spent in strict silence, until sawyer decided to break it once and for all.

"So locke you never answered my question earlier. What you been up to all this time?" sawyer asked with a genuine curiosity but still being a little weary of the man none the less.

"Let's just say that I've learnt a few things that have helped resolve some of the things in my life but there is just one more thing to take care off" he said smiling knowingly at the last part.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" sawyer mumbled and then suddenly stopped when he bumped into the still baldy man focused on the little secluded house that looked a lot more like a secluded cell.

"We're here!!" locke declared walking forward with a very confident attitude that in some ways assured sawyer that it was okay so he followed him in. Once they went in, they were suddenly met with the one and only Ben sitting in his wheelchair next to a tied up man with a bag over his head kneeling on the floor. Sawyer took in this surprising sight and immediately lifted the gun he had tucked into his jeans and pointed it straight at the man in the wheelchair.

"Care to tell me what this john cause it sure as hell looks like you bullshitted me all along!!" sawyer shouted at the strangely calm man. In response sawyer felt two armed figures behind him outnumbering him, but to his surprise Ben just ushered the men to lower their guns suggesting to the southerner that they weren't a threat this time but regardless the southerner still had his gun pointed at the creepy man.

"We pose no threat James as you can see" he said pointing out to the two men behind him who had lowered their guns, "but if you continue to point that gun at me, I might just change my mind!!"

"What flipping plan?" sawyer shouted at the man. In response Ben just rolled his eyes at the blonde mans' level of intelligence and then he just looked at an emotionless Locke.

"Have you not told him?" Ben asked locke eliciting a slight nod in response. He then looked back at a confused and pissed off sawyer and resumed with initiating the task at hand.

"Told me what? And this time could you tend to be a bit more fucking specific!!" he grunted at locke.

"How much do you know about your father James?" Ben asked breaking the death like stare the southerner had with the baldy man.

"Why don't you enlighten me cause i'm sure you must know already!!" sawyer spat in a sarcastic manner.

"Well James he a might be a lot closer than you think" he replied briefly glancing at the tied up hooded figure. The response just seemed to annoy the southerner even further and he was literally stopping every fibre in his being from putting a bullet in this man. Ben somehow sensed his impatience and just whipped the hood off to reveal a man he had never met before but locke on the other hand was unfortunate enough to have known him.

"This is Anthony Cooper as locke knew him but you james, you would know him as the one and only…. "Mr. Sawyer…the real sawyer!!" Ben declared with a creepy smile. For the first time in his life sawyer had no idea what to do or what to think of this but what Ben said next managed only put him into a further state of confusion .

"And yes James this is your father!!" Ben confirmed, and that was the last thing sawyer saw and heard before he was knocked out cold and taken back to the other's camp to be ready and trained for the upcoming events Ben had in store for the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815!!

_She was running blind, not caring about anything but the cries of a baby which seemed to be the only thing she could hear through the harsh whistling of the cold breeze that sent shivers down her spine. The she suddenly stopped as the crying seized and she was then met with a dark tall figure holding a little bundle in it's arms. At first she called out to get the figure's attention but the figure still remained in the same position. So she just walked to the front of the figure and gasped when the figure turned out to be …._

_"Jack? What are you doing?" Kate asked softly. In response he didn't say anything but just lowered his head and looked at the bundle in his arms. After what seemed like years for kate, he finally let his now tearful gaze rest upon her and then he walked off with the bundle and stopped at a nearby pond. Then he crouched down and gradually lowered the now screaming bundle beneath the surface of the cold glistening water making kate run up to him and try to stop him but she couldn't because her hand went right through him and when he did turn around finally, the figure suddenly changed into Ben, who just started laughing in her face, suggesting that she could never escape them no matter what._

Then everything around her suddenly faded out and she woke up in a sweat next to a bare sleeping jack who was lightly snoring. As much as she wanted to place herself once more within the comfort of his embrace, the dream kept playing on her mind and she didn't want to bother him with her problems knowing he had enough on his plate already, so she silently dressed herself in his shirt she managed to find after their many sessions of lovemaking that followed into the night.

She walked out of their tent to be met with the refreshing that lingered along with the crashing waves of the ocean and she just closed her eyes and breathed it in feeling an extreme sense of freedom with each breath of fresh air she took in. Soon she was welcomed with the comforting feeling of two arms wrapping tightly around her waist, lightly stroking her stomach and gradually going lower, making her gasp in sudden pleasure.

"What you doing up?" jack whispered into her ear sending the all familiar shivers down her spine, making her succumb to anything he wanted at that very moment. That was literally the kind of power he had on her and she certainly had no problem whatsoever of being a willing slave to it. So she just leaned back into his warm and bare chest and snuggled up to him, gradually turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss and intensifying it as she opened her mouth and let her tongue dart out to wrap around his and caressed it making him moan in response. So he just lifted her up, placing both hands underneath his shirt that she was wearing and carried her back to his tent. Once they were in there, he took off the shirt she was wearing and placed her gently on the makeshift bed and stood to undress himself as well but he was suddenly distracted by a slight whimpering coming from kate whose face was completely covered up in the sheets of the makeshift bed. He was on his knees in seconds and pulled her into his arms embracing her tightly at first and then pulling back to look at her to possibly ask her what put her into such an emotional wreck in the first place.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked her softly stroking her face lightly. In response she just hid her face in his neck and just wept uncontrollably for the next few minutes until she calmed down and pulled away to gaze at his concerned gaze which just seemed to put her into more of an emotional state, _damn hormones_ she thought to herself.

Jack on the other hand noticed how tense she was right away and it hurt him to know that he couldn't help her or could he he thought to himself he suddenly got an idea!!

"Lie back on your stomach" he sweetly suggested making her very confused and he sensed it so he just silenced her with a loving kiss and mouthed the words "Trust me" and at that mutual sense of confirmation, she gradually lowered herself to the makeshift and waited patiently for what he had in store. She felt him moving around and then he came back with what looked like a bottle of baby oil and then he situated himself around her mid - section, straddling her from behind and applying the cool baby oil on her back and rubbing each point removing the tension as he went along. In response she just buried her face in the pillow and groaned loudly and sensually immediately sending a desirous chill through jack's body, making his lower regions literally rise to the challenge. At that point kate could feel his hardness poking at her back and she decided to have a little fun with him at this point. So she just started to moan at a louder tone now, not caring that everyone could probably hear them, just making sure that he heard it loud and clear to ache to the point where she wanted him. To her utter dose of good luck she felt him manage to conceal a deep groan with a light cough and she smiled in return and ruefully thought to herself "r_ight where I want him"_!! She suddenly stopped the slow and luxurious motion of his skilful hands rubbing every inch of her wanting body and turned to look at him saying…

"Your turn" she smirked raising her eyebrows making jack grin in response. At first he wanted to say no because this was supposed to be all about him giving her comfort and pleasure, but he saw the lustful and pleading look she was giving him and finally he just gave in. So he got off her and knelt at her side watching her take his hand and push him back onto the makeshift bed, feeling the warmth that she had just left there. When she felt satisfied enough with his position , She took the bottle of baby oil and went to straddle his clothed waist. She then squeezed the bottle, rubbed some of the oil in her hands and crawled up his waiting body to firstly massage his neck then his chest and then she started to move lower removing his jeans along the way so he was completely nude like her. He groaned in relief when she freed him off his confining restraints, letting his cock spring out in front of her hungry and planning eyes. She took some more of the oil and then massaged his hardened cock and seeing that the sensation made him grow even further within her grasp, so as a response she started to put more pressure with her hands, working to bring him to a sweet release.

Jack literally couldn't think of saying anything sensible at this point so he just closed his eyes in pleasure and slightly arched himself up into her and allowed her to have control of what he was feeling and she took it more than willingly when she lowered her mouth on him and massaged him slowly with her mouth, making swirling movements with her tongue and sucking harder on the head of his now aching member. She then pulled back a bit and used her oil stained hands to pump him, adding to the sensation and just making him arch off the bed even more. In all his life he had never enjoyed oral sex with a woman this much, _god the skills she has_ he thought to himself burying his hands in her thick and wild hair massaging her head slightly , showing her that he was enjoying this more than ever. After she massaged his cock with everything she had, she gradually crawled up on him licking him with the tip of her tongue, feeling the heat and taste of his now sweaty body, she reached his mouth and locked him in a passionate kiss and lowered herself onto him. Him gliding in with an easy stroke from the oil which acted like a perfect substitute for a lubricant. She then pulled away and started to slowly move over him, massaging his muscled chest with her oil soaked hands, gliding her fingers through the hair on his chest and then slowly moving to his mouth where he sucked one of her fingers into his mouth matching the pace along with the feverish thrusts she was initiating at the moment. In return he then used his oil soaked hands to gently caress her breasts, paying special attention to the hardened buds by rolling his fingers around them and lightly pinching them as a finishing touch. In response she started to move at a quicker pace over him being overtaken by the feel of his hands feeling and touching her and within seconds he flipped them over and started plowing into her with more determination and stride , his flexed arms stretched out completely, and his body thrusting into her push - up style, making her moan even louder and arch into him. Her moans seriously became too much for him and in return he just sped up his thrusts even more until they both screamed in unison spilling themselves into one another and then collapsing into the comfort of each other's embrace knowing that nothing could harm them or come in their way as long as they were together. Kate slept better knowing that.

Next chapter

Jack and Claire have a talk

And

What is Ben up to now??

**Hey guys so what do you think?? Too far-fetched a theory ?? And I know I said in the last chapter that I would explore the fact that kate and another survivor's life might be in danger and I promise that I will touch on it in the next chapter!!! promise!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

**Hey guys I return with yet another jateriffic chapter because I'm in the mood for jate!!! I'm not gonna let what's happening in the show bother me plus the reviews I've been getting from you guys have cheered me up considerably so i'm a happy jater once again!!! thank you!!!! Anyway you shall see locke's plan which does coincide with ben's by the way, working out within the next few chapters!!! sawyer finding out about his father was just the start!!! sawyer has a part to play in the plan as well!!! Anyway I won't go on because I don't wanna give away too much so here's the next update!!!**

Enjoy

"Morning, honey!" jack said nuzzling kate's neck lovingly, his grown stubble grazing lightly across her skin and making her bubble up in laughter. The sound of her laughter was like music to his ears and he decided to intensify the sensation by tickling her everywhere with his fingers, to the point where she could barely speak due to the fact she kept on hiccupping with tears of laughter present when she laid her eyes on him finally seeing nothing but love in his brown orbs. They just stared at each other for the next few minutes until he leaned in slowly and caught her lips in a sweet proclamation of love and trust and ridding any insecurities she might have had about the outcome of their relationship. He finally and reluctantly pulled away from her, knowing that he needed to do the thing he had been planning to do for the last few days. He knew he couldn't avoid her any longer.

"So what's on the agenda today?" kate asked sweetly stroking his chin , planting a kiss on the scratchy skin every now and then. Jack just smiled at her in response and returned the gesture by kissing her sweetly and then saying "well I gotta check Claire out to see how she's doing and you never know who else around here has a health problem whenever they catch a glimpse of me" he said laughing making kate chuckle as well.

She threw her arms around his neck and said "well as long as your free for the afternoon then that's fine!!"

"What you got planned?" he asked raising his eyebrows and absent mindedly stroking her tummy. In response she just leaned forward and kissed him and then she pulled away just inches from his face saying "just meet me here in this spot in about 4 hours time and then I'll handle it from there on" she whispered huskily making jack grow in arousal and anticipation. Before he had time to act on his sexual hunger, she stood up to dress herself very slowly in front of his still naked form lying flat on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head admiring every inch of her body until it unfortunately became fully clothed. When she was done completely she leaned down upon him but her body was not touching his whatsoever, so this kind of made him more needy and he tried to grasp out for her but she reminded him once again of his doctorly duties which at first elicited a pout from him but then he finally gave in and went to dress himself saying that she definitely owed him later and with that they both walked out to face the events of the new day.

Halfway on the way to Claire's tent kate said that she would get some more fruit for the survivors noticing that the supply had been a little low lately, so she kissed him once again in front of all the smiling and knowing survivors and then she pulled away and told him to give Claire her regards and to tell her she said hi. He was quite shocked that she decided to publicise their relationship all of a sudden but to a certain extent he was relieved at the fact that this meant that kate was certainly off limits, especially to one redneck he had somehow befriended on his stay on the island. _Speaking of which where was he_, he suddenly thought to himself, scanning the beach in an effort to spot the southerner but after while he thought to himself that he might have gone boar hunting or something so he just continued on towards the direction of Claire's tent, hoping that his sister was okay, "_wow!! sister"_ he funnily said to himself still not believing it.

He finally reached her tent and was met the sight of his now awake nephew crawling around restlessly in his crib and then suddenly made eye contact with his new uncle reaching out to be picked up. Without any sense of hesitation , he picked the little boy up and cradled him in his arms.

"Hey little guy!! Hope you've been treating your mommy alright!! how about we go in and see her right now!!" he said sweetly making the little boy babble something in return and then putting his little fist in his mouth making his uncle just chuckle at his innocence. He stepped in to find Claire sitting on her makeshift bed putting yet another entry into her dairy. The shuffling in her tent made her suddenly stop and look up with a smile at the two figures. Jack immediately crouched down to her level and handed aaron over to his mother and sat down on the opposite side not really knowing where to start.

"Hey jack!!! How you been and how is kate?" she asked softly playing with little aaron who kept on staring at his hands like he had just discovered them.

"oh she's good!! She's starting to get bits of her memory back and…." he started saying but was suddenly stopped by her burst of laughter. "What?" jack asked innocently.

"Yes jack we heard you two last night, and I'm more than happy for you guys!!" she said trying to get a hold of her uncontrollable laughter suddenly remembering how their loud moaning had managed to wake up even aaron last night let alone the whole beach. Although another part of her was secretly envious of them mainly due to the fact that her and Charlie had barely touched on this part of their relationship. _Maybe there was still a chance for them_ she hopefully thought to herself but was suddenly distracted when jack tried to get her attention.

"Hey Claire you alright?" jack asked with concern reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Huh!! oh yeah I'm great. A lot better than I was before I gotta say!!" she said in state of relief rocking aaron slightly and then kissing him on the side of his head.

"That's great, but are you sure your fine!!! No dizziness or pain or anything!!" he asked and in response and Claire just rolled her eyes smiling at the doctor's sense of concern.

"I promise you doctor Shepherd that I'm okay!!! Promise!!" she said giving his hand a friendly squeeze and making him smile in relief in return. Following this they just sat there in the same position for the next few minutes, jack not knowing where to start and Claire who was just completely confused at what was happening and aaron, well he was just observing his toes now and amazed at how each one seemed to wiggle on it's own accord.

Jack just kept his head down and finally after what seemed like days he looked up and caught sight of that picture once again and decided to use that picture as a place to start. Claire followed his gaze to the picture of the man she came to know of as her father. She turned her gaze back to his concentrated one and became utterly confused at this point so she decided to break the silence once and for all and picked up the picture in her hand to show to jack.

"so who is he?" jack asked deciding to play along looking at the picture. He couldn't exactly say that he had been snooping around, reading her diary and finding out that they just happened to share the same father. He needed to hear her say that he was in fact her father.

"Just someone I never got a chance to meet" she said in response starting to tear up but trying hard to conceal her emotions in front of him. Jack looked up back at her and caught sight of her saddened expression and just caught her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it then.." jack started to say but was cut off by Claire.

"No!! No it's okay,!!! I need to get it out!! Can you keep a secret?" she asked and jack nodded in response suggesting for her to go on. She waited for a few more minutes and then took a breath resuming with what she was going to say.

"Well when I was a little girl I always asked my mum why I never had a daddy? And every time I did ask it just used to be another excuse until one day she just came home crying and saying that daddy was dead and that he was never coming back!!" she confessed tearfully making jack choke up at the thought of having to live in this way. He just gave her hand another reassuring squeeze and she continued on. "So long story short fifteen years later, my mum and I meet in a car accident, she ends up in a coma and suddenly I find out that her medicals bills have been paid by a man named Christian Shepherd who later I found out from my aunt that he was my biological father, and I never even got the chance to know him properly and I probably never will." She managed to get out before being overtaken by her emotions and collapsing into jack's open embrace. The siblings just stayed like that for the next few minutes, both crying over the loss of not getting to know their father for different reasons. Once jack managed to compose himself, he pulled away and stared Claire right in the face saying….

"Maybe I can help you with that" jack said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean jack?" Claire asked in an utter state of confusion.

"Well let me start by giving you my full name, it's Jack Christian Shepherd which means.." jack said but was cut off once again by Claire's gasp of surprise and shock.

"Oh my god you're my…..you're my…my .." Claire stuttered but was cut off by jack slightly laughing with the remenants of tears in his eyes.

"That's right Claire, even though we didn't have the chance to get to know our father as much as we wanted to, maybe we can get a chance to know each other instead" he said making Claire break out into a smile and engage her new brother in a surprising hug along with aaron squashed in the middle who just squealed in delight along with the two siblings who just laughed in happiness and relief that they had been given a second chance after all. However the happy moment was soon ended when sayid burst into the tent and by the look of his face, what he had to say was not gonna be good in any way. They broke their embrace immediately smiling briefly at each other and then dealing with the situation at hand.

"Sayid what happened?" jack asked quickly.

"It's kat.." sayid managed to say before he was cut off once again by jack who knew who it was right away.

"Where is she?" he asked in utter fear hoping to God that it wasn't life threatening for her. Although the look he received in return didn't seem to comfort him in any way.

"Where is she sayid?" he asked a bit louder and with a bit more urgency. His fear growing by the minute.

"We don't know but we found one of her hiking boots by the edge of the jungle about a mile down from our beach. It looks like there might have been a …"sayid said but was distracted when jack just ran out of the tent heading towards the jungle with sayid following him.

"Jack! Jack! Jack wait" sayid screamed trying to get the sprinting man to stop and listen to reason.

"We're wasting time sayid, I have to get her back? I just have to" jack said getting overtaken by his emotions once again and this time he didn't try to hide it.

"Hey is everything alright?" kate said literally coming out of nowhere and startling the two men and making jack suddenly turn around, run up to her and drop down onto his knees embracing her lower body, his face buried in her stomach. Kate was utterly startled and confused by what was happening at the moment but she suddenly felt something wet on her tank - top and upon closer inspection she could see jack's shoulders bobbing up and down which immediately raised a sense of concern and sadness in her and within seconds she was down at his level embracing him just as tightly in an effort to soothe and show him that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Although juliet who was watching from the opening of her tent saw this as a way to get to the leader of these people. So smiled to herself and started to formulate a plan to convince jack that kate would be experiencing the same problem as Claire did, only this time she would make sure that kate would not make it. Then she would leave the rest up to Ben to finish them off once and for all as she agreed with him in the first place.

He woke up with a stinking headache and truly had no idea where he was. All he did see was darkness and suddenly the whole room was lit up and he found himself strapped in a chair and was faced with a big tv screen and a range of images just popping up simultaneously and phrases coming up as well putting the southerner in a very dizzy state gradually and while that was happening Ben and Locke were standing outside just looking on and waiting until the man was fully reverted to think and fight like them.

Next chapter

Juliet acts on her plan, but will she succeed??

And

Ben acts on his plan as well, starting with a different sawyer!!

**Hey guys so what do you think?? I apologise to any sawyer lovers out there but it's really Ben's fault because he was the one who brainwashed him in the first place!! sorry!!! anyway please hit that purple button on the left and tell me what you think!!! Thanks!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

**Greetings my fellow losties!!!! I come bringing the next chapter which should be one of the most intense chapters so far but don't worry cause it will get lighter considerably soon!!! hehe!! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! So without further interruption here it is!!!**

Enjoy

A lot had happened in the next week since the incident on the beach. Jack told kate about Claire and she was more than thrilled for him at finding something so special and with that they celebrated into the night, emotionally and physically. From there on jack had literally become kate's shadow. Most of the time she would relish in having his company but sometimes she just couldn't stand it, especially one time when he nearly followed her to the toilet which of course she declined right away saying that this was starting to get a little ridiculous. To her surprise he didn't get mad or hurt in return but the saddened expression that dawned on his face at that very moment was enough to make her take back what she said. So she just hugged and kissed him, reassuring him over and over again that nothing was going to happen. Little did she know that danger lurked just a little bit closer than she would have estimated.

Her morning sickness was back in full swing now and even though she was thrilled at the fact that she was having jack's baby, she couldn't stand being weak and having to rely on other people, mainly jack who was at her side every morning making soothing circles on her back, calming the tears that came out along with the remenants of what she had eaten the previous night.

This was now the tenth day she had spent cooped up in their tent thanks to jack who kept on begging her to stay put for the time being, at least until he was free of his doctorly duties for the day. She waited for about five minutes and then finally decided that enough was enough so she pulled back the tarp of the tent to only be met with the refreshing sea breezed sun coated day along with the regular movement and chatter of the survivors, but there was one of them who kept on looking in her direction and upon closer inspection she saw that the figure became clearer as it came closer. So she braced herself and decided to be nice, well for the time being anyway.

"Hi kate!" juliet exclaimed rather cheerfully to kate's surprise.

"Umm!! hi! She replied nervously warning herself mentally around this woman.

"So how are you keeping?" the blonde woman asked with the hint of a creepy smile.

"Oh I'm doing a lot better now and I'm also starting to remember a few more things as well, a lot of things actually!!" she replied with a hint of sarcasm at what the blonde had told her before. The blonde just smiled in return and at that very moment kate was ready to throw down with her and wipe that stupid smile of her face altogether but just then she saw jack coming out of the jungle noticing her presence right away and then offering her a little smile along with a worried expression as well. So she politely excused herself and went to see what was wrong, hoping that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Hey" she said walking up to him and touching his arm. He smiled slightly in response but he grew serious once again.

"Kate what are you doing out here?" he asked rather sternly. His tone was enough to make her wince in pain but she pushed it to the side for now and just tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Jack I was getting bored out of my skull sitting cooped up in a tent with nothing to do other than sleep. I need to do something jack!!" she stressed not making jack feel any better whatsoever. So instead he just turned away from her gaze and put his hand over his face, allowing the tears of stress to fall once again. In return her heart broke for him and she just embraced him from behind, allowing her fingers to rub soothing circles, trying to ease some of the tension but it clearly didn't seem to work as he suddenly whipped around and met her gaze once again.

"Your bored kate!!! well try to put yourself in my fucking place for just a second!!! You have no idea how hard it is to watch out for thirty odd people, plus worry about …" he paused for a minute trying to get his emotions under control thinking back to what happened on the beach "you and our baby!!" he said before collapsing onto his knees sobbing so hard that it completely shattered kate to think that she didn't even consider the position he was in all this time. Although she didn't have time to comfort him because she suddenly felt a stabbing pain around her belly area and she cried out in pain at the sensation, and it was enough to get jack's attention right away.

"Kate!!! Kate honey, what is it!!" jack said in utter terror, trying to keep her conscious but he was failing gradually as she slipped back into a deep sleep mouthing the last words "it hurts jack!!"

With that he gathered her up into his arms and ran towards the direction of his tent where he kept all of the medicine. As he ran out onto the beach, all the survivors ran up to him, all volunteering to help out in any way but jack didn't respond instead he just kept his gaze focused on kate's unconscious form hoping to god that she would come out of it, if not for him then for their baby. Soon all the commotion had literally brought the whole beach to jack's tent including juliet who literally bolted when she received word of kate's condition. _This is my chance_ she evilly thought to herself and with that she made her way into jack's tent, putting on a concerned face for the distressed doctor.

"Hey jack is there anything I can do?" she asked softly laying a comforting hand on his stressed shoulder. In response he just looked up at her with a tearful expression and mouthed four words, "bring me the serum!!"

In return juliet hung her head for a few minutes, mentally going over the last touches of her plan and when she was satisfied with it she met jack's sad gaze once again and suddenly made the excuse that there was some of it in her tent which was about a mile down the beach seeing as people still didn't trust her completely but jack on the other hand seemed to be seeing her in a different light now , seeing as she helped his sister and all. So with that she offered to stay with kate and once he left without hesitation, she was finally alone with her to act on her plan once and for all.

She got the container containing her plan out of her nap sack and threw it on kate right away, allowing for the spider to work it's magic over and over again until the last thing she heard was a loud moan coming from kate which she managed to muffle in time so she wouldn't be caught in the slightest and with that kate was forced into a deathly sleep. She immediately retrieved the spider and started screaming for help which came right away in the form of sun and claire, and sayid who went to go get jack.

"What happened?" Claire asked in fear coming into the tent and immediately welling up when she saw kate's very still form. In return juliet just kept nodding to herself hysterically babbling incoherently trying to convince the crying blonde that she too had no idea what happened and with that she ran out of the tent and into the concealing jungle which managed to hide her true intentions for now.

Soon jack came bolting in and took in the tragic scene in front of him. Claire and sun were crying uncontrollably at kate's side trying to comfort each other in attempt to calm themselves down , knowing that they needed to stay strong for jack who was already crumbling more into the abyss of his sorrows by the sight of his pale love who looked like she was in such a peaceful sleep. He immediately put his emotions to the side for now and crouched down to kate's level, checking to see if she had a pulse but as he did it sun put a her hand over his, stopping him and telling him that it was too late and that she was gone, but he still shut them out, clearly not believing it for himself and then he went about performing CPR on her, trying everything in his power to get her back. With each pump he made to her heart, the tears in his eyes started to get thicker and thicker eventually making it's trail down the path of his devastated cheek, then continuing on towards the area of his now breaking heart. He was near screaming at her still form at this point, screaming at her to not give up and to come back to him but after an agonizing hour of repeated pumps to her still heart, he had to finally admit it to himself that she had left him and their baby behind. At first he started screaming at her as to why she did this to him but soon enough his emotions got the better of him and he finally gave into the mourning tears over a lost love. He collapsed down onto the makeshift bed and just buried his face in her, his warm skin making contact with hers but not receiving anything in return but the cold, freezing aftermath of death. Sun soon excused herself , too emotionally stricken to stay any longer leaving Claire alone with her mourning brother. At first she too thought about excusing herself as well but then she looked back at the devastated form before her and then she suddenly made the decision to be there for him no matter what, because as of now he was family, her family, so she just leaned forward embracing him from behind and cried along with him over the loss of a friend, lover and mother.

The day soon turned into night and the beach was still in silent mourning over their loss, especially jack who was still in the tent staring blankly at kate's body, not willing to do anything else but wallow in the misery. Claire continuously tried to convince him to at least get some fresh air but he softly declined and gripped kate's lifeless hand even tighter clearly suggesting that he just wanted to stay right where he was,_ for the rest of his life if need be_ he said to himself. So now he just continued on staring at her with no emotion or life in his eyes except for the void that seemed to get bigger in his aching heart forcing him to let out his emotions again with tears that seemed to keep on coming, refusing to make him feel any better about what had happened. That night he cried himself to sleep and dropped down exhausted with his tears by her side still weakly holding onto her hand.

While this was happening, juliet was standing at the edge of the jungle with a walkie in her hand, giving the go to the person on the other side to make the move, now that the shield was down, but she also had another surprise for them, _a surprise that Ben would be more than pleased with_ she thought to herself looking in the direction of the tent where kate was in at the moment. With that she went about acting on her plan before it was too late and she was caught out.

(On the other side of the island)

This time he woke in what seemed to be a room. His eyes literally popped out at what he was seeing. He tried to regain his balance as he got up to explore more of his new housing conditions. He finally walked to the mantle in the dining room and was met with a sight he wasn't all that familiar with, and in some ways it worried him to not know where or who he was at this point. He kept his gaze focused on his shaggy features in the mirror and the more he stared at himself, the more he got lost. Soon enough there was a hurried knocking on the front door which distracted him out of his reverie. He opened the door to be met with a smaller man who he didn't know either _but maybe he had answers_ the lost man thought to himself.

"It's time………Jacob!!" Ben declared to the shaggy blonde man making him stare blankly and then agree none the less, following the smaller man out of the house to only be met with a big group of shabbily dressed people.

Next chapter

**Hey guys sorry I had to do this to kate but this was juliet's plan all along for many reasons. "Get kate out of the way". So wanna know what happens next, well you guys know what to do!! All i can say right now is that this is not the end!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

**Hey guys I'm back with an action filled update that might contain a death, now I'm not saying who so read on and enjoy!!!! hehe!!! Once again thanks for your lovely reviews guys and don't worry cause things will get better!!**

**P.S. Sawyer will be known as Jacob, for now!!!**

Enjoy

"What the hell is this and why are you calling me Jacob!!" the confused blonde man asked the smaller man pointing out to the small group of shabbily dressed people. Ben just put on a worried expression in return and patted him on the shoulder saying….

"Well Jacob these are the people you've known all along and you're their leader, our leader" ben said in the most genuine way he could muster in an effort to convince him that he was with them and with them all along just like he was.

"Now we don't have much time" the small man went on hurriedly making the blonde man confused once again.

"For what!!! what the hell is going on" he screamed getting utterly aggravated of not being filled in on what was going on. In response Ben told the others to leave them alone for a while.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked softly patting the blonde man on the back once again. Surprisingly he calmed down a bit after this but he still had questions to ask.

"What's happening?" Jacob asked in an innocent manner, truly feeling even more lost.

"Well I wish there was more time to explain but to give you the short version, well there is this group of people on the other side of this island. We refer to them as the others and they have done nothing but cause havoc and pain amongst our society…they've even tortured and killed some of us" Ben confessed hanging his head down in sadness in an effort to win the man's sympathy and when he looked back up he got his wish as Jacob's expression turned into that of a compassionate one. He decided to add more fuel to the fire.

"They're holding one of our own at the moment…your wife…..juliet!!" Ben added making Jacob's face turn into surprise at first and then turn into anger for what he believed these people had done. Even though he didn't know who this woman was, he knew he had to do something seeing as he was their leader now.

"Let's go" Jacob declared with a hardened expression and in response ben ushered in the army to be debriefed by Jacob on their attack against the "others".

(Back on the other side of the island)

The survivors woke up to a new day but there wasn't a smile to be seen, all of them remembering what had happened the previous day. Sayid, Charlie and desmond had dug a grave in an excluded area with lovely greenery bordering the area and the next morning they had planned to have the funeral. Jack on the other hand was still in his tent gazing at her still form, still grasping her hand tightly with no intention whatsoever to let go. He had no idea what he was feeling right now, his heart was beyond shattered and the grief of the situation, of losing the love of your life seemed to pound it even more and make it all the more painful. He started looking around in his tent and his gaze narrowed in on the gun stashed away to the corner. He kept on staring at it with a focused and thinking gaze and then looked back at kate and finally made his decision but at that very moment Claire came in and said that it was time, time for him to finally let go. In response he just sat rooted in the same position and then he got up slowly lifting his love into his arms, embracing her cold body once more. He walked out of his tent that way and finally reached the clearing of the burial site which was now surrounded by the survivors. He looked at the hole in the ground where his love would lie and remain and in response he just tightened the grip he had on her, suddenly unwilling to let her go and to leave her alone in this way. Sayid and hurley sensed this and slowly walked up to jack with the stretcher they had made out of bamboo and a cloth on top of it to wrap her in when they did bury her.

Jack looked back at the two men with a devastated and tearful gaze and knew that it had to be done so he kissed her forehead lingeringly one last time and mouthed the words "I love you" to her and then he lowered her onto the bed and then they slowly wrapped her up in the cloth and then lowered her into the grave. There was first a moments of silence and then jack spoke out looking at the clothed figure lying in the grave.

"We were strangers when we met but once we did I knew that there was connection between us, a connection that transcended life and death, a connection that allowed us to see into each other's souls and I swear on my life kate that even in death…." he paused choking back on a sob and then continuing with a little sisterly comfort from Claire " we will never be separated because you will always be in my heart to love and cherish, I love you and I always will, even till the day I die and beyond anything that lies beyond this existence." he finished taking the lilies that Claire had picked out earlier and threw it over her body and then walking off allowing for the grieving tears to fall once again. As he was walking off, all of the other survivors paid their last respects to their trusted friend by throwing their flowers into the grave and while that was happening some of them were softly humming the hymn "amazing grace" and with that they said their last goodbye's and walked away hanging their heads to hide the tears. What they didn't notice was that there was a person missing, a person who was hiding in the bushes waiting for the others to arrive and to dig up and retrieve kate's body. So she patiently waited until the time came.

Once the crowd left, sayid, desmond and hurley had volunteered to finish up, and with that they retrieved their shovels and got to work. Subconsciously they just started shovelling the dirt over the body but what they didn't see was the slight movement and sudden gasp the clothed body made because by the time that happened the dirt already covered up any form or trace that there was activity and with that they continued on and finished the job, retreating to their tents for the silent night ahead.

As they moved further ahead up the beach, juliet came out and started to dig up the grave herself, seeing as the others hadn't arrived yet, she had no time to waste so she got right to work but she suddenly froze when she caught sight of a figure casting a shadow on the grave and once she looked up she was suddenly met with the one and only….

"What the hell do you think your doing?" jack hissed in an utter state of shock and anger. In response she just hung her head in shame, thinking of a way to improvise and find a logical solution to get out of this but she barely had time to think before jack came up closer and started screaming at her.

"Well!!! What the hell do you think your doing here!!" he screamed at her starting to wake up all the other survivors. In response she just decided to break down by collapsing on the floor apologising.

"I'm sorry jack!!! I'm so sorry it happened!!" she managed to get out covering her face.

"What the hell are you talking about juliet!!" he hissed in anger and confusion and then he saw her gaze on the grave and with that he started to understand.

"Did you do this to her?" the doctor hissed in a low voice and in response she just looked back at him with nothing to say. Jack however made sure that it stayed that way as within seconds he pounced on her and had her by the throat, draining the life out of her for what she had done.

To juliet's good luck the others had arrived, including Jacob who immediately came attention to his wife being strangled by a strangely familiar man he thought, but he pushed the faint memory to the side and went to get his gun out and take care of this before ben could even stop him.

"Why did you do this to her you fucking bitch!!!! I trusted you, she trusted you, we all trusted you in fact and this is how you fucking repay us." he screamed at the crying and now very pale blonde but unfortunately he never had the chance to finish the job as he was suddenly faced pulled off her by a blonde man he once knew as sawyer.

"sawyer what the hell are you doing?" jack managed to get out being trapped in a death grip by the southerner. In response he just tightened his grip on him and worked on ending him for what he did to juliet.

"The name's Jacob asshole and you better think twice about laying so much as a damn finger on her again." he hissed at the doctor tightening his grip even more. Somehow though jack advanced on him and elbowed his face with all the power he could muster and for the time being it worked for him to get his breath back and initiate the next move which to firstly beat the crap out of him, then talk some sense into him and then beat the crap out of him some more. All this commotion had started to attract the attention of all the other survivors and so they rushed into investigate with an armed sayid ,desmond and Charlie in tow. When they arrived at the scene, they were in utter shock at the sight of jack and sawyer literally beating each other senseless and a crying juliet sitting at the head of kate's grave. Sayid went to pull out his gun at the southerner in an effort to stop him but he never had the chance as a shot came out of the bushes striking the Iraqi straight in the chest, making him collapse dead on the spot. The noise of the shot had finally broken up the fight and then suddenly the survivors were met with a bunch of poorly dressed men coming out of the bushes and shooting at the first thing that they saw.

While this was happening another bunch of men came upon kate's grave and started digging it up to uncover he now alive body. The battle back on the beach was not going fairly well for the survivors, five men were immediately shot down in the same way that sayid met his untimely demise. Desmond was shot in the shoulder and Charlie had been repeatedly stabbed in the leg and arm leaving him bleeding and unconscious. On the other side jack was being held by two men and Jacob was literally punching the now exhausted and bloody doctor to a pulp in an effort to prove a point, to never come near his people ever again. After Ben was satisfied with the scene in front of him he came out of the bushes himself and ordered the men to stop and retreat knowing that they had what they wanted now, and with that they disappeared once more into the bushes with kate in tow and the last thing jack saw was an entirely changed sawyer telling him to stay away and that if he followed, more would die and with that he disappeared as well with juliet following him closely knowing now that there was nothing here to stay for.

Once they left jack turned his gaze back on the many casualties on the beach and a dead sayid lying right next to him. He then turned his gaze back towards the empty grave where kate was in and immediately got outraged by what they had done. So he literally ignored everyone else on the beach and went into his tent, retrieving his gun and following up on the others with one word on his mind "MURDER"!!

Next chapter

What will happen to kate now??

And

Can jack get to her in time or will Jacob get in his way??

**So what do you guys think??**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 - part 2 

**Hey guys I've decided to post the rest of chapter 23 cause when I checked it out in fan fiction, I noticed that you could only read half the chapter so here it is!!!! or maybe it's just me!!! well anyway here it is!!!**

Enjoy

As they moved further ahead up the beach, juliet came out and started to dig up the grave herself, seeing as the others hadn't arrived yet, she had no time to waste so she got right to work but she suddenly froze when she caught sight of a figure casting a shadow on the grave and once she looked up she was suddenly met with the one and only….

"What the hell do you think your doing?" jack hissed in an utter state of shock and anger. In response she just hung her head in shame, thinking of a way to improvise and find a logical solution to get out of this but she barely had time to think before jack came up closer and started screaming at her.

"Well!!! What the hell do you think your doing here!!" he screamed at her starting to wake up all the other survivors. In response she just decided to break down by collapsing on the floor apologising.

"I'm sorry jack!!! I'm so sorry it happened!!" she managed to get out covering her face.

"What the hell are you talking about juliet!!" he hissed in anger and confusion and then he saw her gaze on the grave and with that he started to understand.

"Did you do this to her?" the doctor hissed in a low voice and in response she just looked back at him with nothing to say. Jack however made sure that it stayed that way as within seconds he pounced on her and had her by the throat, draining the life out of her for what she had done.

To juliet's good luck the others had arrived, including Jacob who immediately came attention to his wife being strangled by a strangely familiar man he thought, but he pushed the faint memory to the side and went to get his gun out and take care of this before ben could even stop him.

"Why did you do this to her you fucking bitch!!!! I trusted you, she trusted you, we all trusted you in fact and this is how you fucking repay us." he screamed at the crying and now very pale blonde but unfortunately he never had the chance to finish the job as he was suddenly faced pulled off her by a blonde man he once knew as sawyer.

"sawyer what the hell are you doing?" jack managed to get out being trapped in a death grip by the southerner. In response he just tightened his grip on him and worked on ending him for what he did to juliet.

"The name's Jacob asshole and you better think twice about laying so much as a damn finger on her again." he hissed at the doctor tightening his grip even more. Somehow though jack advanced on him and elbowed his face with all the power he could muster and for the time being it worked for him to get his breath back and initiate the next move which to firstly beat the crap out of him, then talk some sense into him and then beat the crap out of him some more. All this commotion had started to attract the attention of all the other survivors and so they rushed into investigate with an armed sayid ,desmond and Charlie in tow. When they arrived at the scene, they were in utter shock at the sight of jack and sawyer literally beating each other senseless and a crying juliet sitting at the head of kate's grave. Sayid went to pull out his gun at the southerner in an effort to stop him but he never had the chance as a shot came out of the bushes striking the Iraqi straight in the chest, making him collapse dead on the spot. The noise of the shot had finally broken up the fight and then suddenly the survivors were met with a bunch of poorly dressed men coming out of the bushes and shooting at the first thing that they saw.

While this was happening another bunch of men came upon kate's grave and started digging it up to uncover he now alive body. The battle back on the beach was not going fairly well for the survivors, five men were immediately shot down in the same way that sayid met his untimely demise. Desmond was shot in the shoulder and Charlie had been repeatedly stabbed in the leg and arm leaving him bleeding and unconscious. On the other side jack was being held by two men and Jacob was literally punching the now exhausted and bloody doctor to a pulp in an effort to prove a point, to never come near his people ever again. After Ben was satisfied with the scene in front of him he came out of the bushes himself and ordered the men to stop and retreat knowing that they had what they wanted now, and with that they disappeared once more into the bushes with kate in tow and the last thing jack saw was an entirely changed sawyer telling him to stay away and that if he followed, more would die and with that he disappeared as well with juliet following him closely knowing now that there was nothing here to stay for.

Once they left jack turned his gaze back on the many casualties on the beach and a dead sayid lying right next to him. He then turned his gaze back towards the empty grave where kate was in and immediately got outraged by what they had done. So he literally ignored everyone else on the beach and went into his tent, retrieving his gun and following up on the others with one word on his mind "MURDER"!!

Next chapter

What will happen to kate now??

And

Can jack get to her in time or will Jacob get in his way??

**So what do you guys think??**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 

**Hey guys firstly sorry for all the mishap with the posting of the last chapter !!!!hopefully it won't happen again so as a treat here's the next chapter!!! hope you enjoyed the last chapter by the way because I definitely had a lot of fun writing it!!!! I also do apologise if it looks like I'm bashing kate around all the time, I guess it's just my way of getting revenge for what she's doing on the show!!! can't believe her!!!! grrr!! anyway I'll stop talking now and give you what you came for!!!!**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot:)**

Enjoy

The last thing she remembered seeing and doing was yelling at jack for being extremely overprotective over her and now she had no freaking idea where she was but upon closer inspection of her surroundings, she noticed something familiar and then it all came to her suddenly.

"Oh no!! not again!!" she cried knowing that she was in this god forsaken place once again and this time with no way out. She barely had time to drown in her misery once again as the door to her cell was thrown open suddenly and she was being roughly escorted by two men.

"Where are you taking me?" she screamed at the two men who didn't respond but instead they just tightened the grip they had on her and carried on dragging her to the place where she would be staying under observation for the next few days until Jacob decided what he was going to do with her.

(Somewhere in the jungle)

He was completely lost now, mentally and physically. Not being an experienced tracker made it all the more worse. The very thought of the word tracking reminded him once again of her and at that moment he just collapsed onto the ground and cried. Cried for the loss of his love, the loss of their unborn child he would never have had the chance to hold and love for the rest of his life and beyond that. Throughout the funeral he tried to stay strong because he was never a man to show his weak side very often, but here he couldn't control it and just let it all out, the sadness, the frustration and the failure he felt like for not being able to save her. Although he was suddenly startled by a distinct shuffling and upon instinct he reached for the gun he had tucked away in the back of his jeans, but once he laid his gaze upon the figure he calmed down a bit but still stayed emotionless.

"What are you doing out here Claire?" he stressed manner.

"Jack what are you doing out here? We need you back at the beach!!" Claire confessed with a tearstained expression.

"I'm sorry Claire but I have to get her back!!" jack replied his voice breaking once again. In response Claire just laughed bitterly in his face.

"And do what jack?? You can't bring her back jack because she'd dead!!!! There's nothing you can do to fix this because she'd dead!!" she screamed letting all the stress and sadness out over what had happened but she also realized that the minute she said that, she felt like taking it back right away due to the saddened and betrayed expression on jack's face.

"Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way it's just th.." she started but was cut off by jack.

"It's just what Claire?? Am I just supposed to come back to camp and be a leader once again and forget about her altogether!! Forget about how much she meant to me. About our baby…." he said and stopped when he saw Claire's shocked expression at the mention of kate's pregnancy.

"Sh she's pregnant?" Claire stuttered in utter shock. In response jack's face just crumbled even more at her words and he tearfully responded by saying...

"Was pregnant Claire!! She was pregnant!!" he confessed making Claire become overwhelmed with sadness for her brother's loss, so she did the best thing she could do right now, she leaned forward and embraced his defeated form once again, showing him that she would be there for him from now on no matter what.

She finally pulled away and looked at jack once again pleading with him to come back to camp for the time being because if he did stay out here, it would only hurt even more. He reluctantly agreed and followed her back to camp dragging his feet the whole way, thinking of what could have been.

(Meanwhile at the other's camp)

"Hello kate" juliet declared waking up the drugged brunette from her lucid state.

"Hope your feeling okay today!!" she said with a creepy smile making the brunette uneasy and scared but angry as well as she remembered what she done to her.

"Don't touch me!!!! I swear to go if you do.." she threatened but was interrupted by another person coming into the examination room she was in.

"Sawyer?" kate managed to get out in an utter state of confusion and shock.

"You know you're the second person to call me that today sweetheart but the name's Jacob and I don't think your in any position to threaten. Especially if you ever want your boyfriend to make it!!" he declared in a low and dangerous voice. Kate really had nothing to say to this because she truly had no idea who he was right now and she didn't really want to find out what he was capable off so she reluctantly agreed and surrendered to what they were planning to do, _as long as my baby's fine_ she thought to herself, _oh my god, my baby_ she suddenly realized laying a hand over her stomach. Juliet saw this gesture and immediately realized what she was thinking about.

"Don't worry kate he's fine!!" she revealed in a doctorly manner making kate puzzled and happy at the same time.

"How do you but…" kate asked. She was only 8 weeks pregnant.

"Let's just say we are a lot more advanced than you think we are kate." juliet said and then walked off leaving Jacob alone with an uneasy kate who was looking straight at him with fear in her eyes. When he first walked into the room and was met with the one and only Miss Austen as he was told earlier, he firstly felt an all familiar jolt to his heart. He wasn't certain that it felt a bit like love. _But I'm not supposed to feel this way_ he mentally scolded himself but he still couldn't help feeling that way whenever he gazed at her beautiful green eyes he noted carefully.

"So "Jacob" tell me something about yourself, or what they made you believe!!" kate declared in a hateful manner making the blonde man feel utterly insulted by her comment.

"You've got quite a mouth on you ain't ya!! Well I wasn't told to do anything sweetheart because what I say goes, I guess that's what you get with being a leader, but to be honest with ya it's kind of stressful" the man confessed with a slight smile. In response kate just remained silent and just kept on staring at him, emotionless so he carried on.

"Look I'll make sure that your stay here will be pleasant and that you'll get all the best treatment, but in return for my hostility you have to promise me something?" he offered making the woman irritated but willing to agree for the well being of her baby so she nodded slightly in return and the man went on with his conditions.

"You have to promise me that you will never go back there!!" he declared making the brunette confused at first and then finally realize what he meant. This meant that she would never see any of her friends again, she would never see jack again, never get to see his beautiful brown eyes or touch him or kiss him or make love to him. How was she supposed to agree with that knowing that she was practically giving up her life here but then she looked back at her stomach, where the culmination of her and jack lay and then she suddenly came up with an answer.

"Okay" she simply said making Jacob smile with satisfaction in return. So he walked up to her and loosened the straps on her bed and told her that someone would be along in a few minutes to show her to her new living arrangements.

The whole time she only had one thought in her mind, _I'm doing this for my baby_ she kept on saying and that seemed to make this sacrifice worth it after all.

**So that was chapter 24 and the next update will be set a year later and believe me a lot will have happened.**

**So will jack and kate ever meet again??**

** Will kate's baby be okay??**

** Will Jacob act on his feeling towards kate??**

** If you wanna know, you guys know what to do!!!**

**P.S. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but the next one will be a lot longer, trust me!!!**


	26. Chapter 25 part 2

Chapter 25 

**Well here it is guys, a whole entire year later, well story wise, hehe!!! hope you enjoyed the last update as well which was very sad indeed but don't worry cause things will start to look up from now on!!! So without further adieu here it is!!!! Be warned guys that things have changed within this year, i won't say anymore!!!hehe!!!**

**P.S. Once again thank you to everyone who has read this story and especially to my reviewers Strizzy, Ella Julian, xxxjoxxx, noro, Tahti, Caught In The Moment, The Saver, Charlie's Vans, NYR88, HeatherUTSA2003, HeroLilly, to the end of time and Lovebirds JATE. Your feedback has made this story what it is today so thank you once again and I hope all of you guys enjoy what's left in store. Thank you!!!!**

Enjoy

She was awoken up from her deep sleep by a slight whimpering coming from the crib now situated in the corner of her bedroom. So she got up immediately and tended to the baby before his cries got louder, eventually waking up the whole community. She walked up to the crib and was met with a pair of beautiful hazel brown eyes staring right back at her and giving her a gummy smile, holding his arms out to his mommy.

"Hey Chris!!! wanna sleep with mommy tonight?" she asked the little guy. She honestly wasn't very good at coming up with names but with a little help from Jacob, they both came up with the name Chris which was short for Christain, the same name as jack's father.

"So sweetheart wanna hang out with mommy tonight?" she asked again and this time in response he just squealed in delight and just started jumping up and down in his mother's tight embrace. She smiled at this gesture and gently stroked her son's face, seeing so much of his father in him. If only he were here she sadly thought to herself. Ever since she had their son, that seemed to be her one wish throughout the whole experience but still Jacob was adamant about her not going back there ever so she sadly agreed to his demands.

The whole process of the birth was certainly a strenuous one especially for kate, but to her surprise Jacob had been there for her through the whole thing, right up to the precious birth of her son after a painstaking 7 hours of induced labour. Once the baby was laid in her arms and he opened his little eyes to take his first look upon the world and upon the one person he knew would be there for him no matter what she knew right there and then that maybe things would be okay after all, even though jack wasn't here as much as she wanted him to be. From there on she and Jacob had started to become good friends, having long talks going into the night and even having dinner together on many occasions, Then one night he made the bold move of kissing her and at first she was confused and surprised by it but a small part of her felt like giving in due to the emotional state she had been in for the past few months, But throughout this kiss the only thing she could think of was the one man who could only make her feel complete and alive and that man wasn't Jacob so she pulled away almost immediately and made the excuse that she was tired, but Jacob picked up on what she was feeling so he in return agreed that he should retire as well and with that he left her alone to dwell in her sorrows once again. She was so thankful that she had chris with her, the only piece of jack she had with her and she swore on her life that she would love and protect him for the rest of his life, but still none the less she still felt that emptiness within her and she longed for it to be filled once again.

She was distracted out of her thinking by chris whimpering again, trying to get his mommy's attention and she gave in right away by taking him to her bed and then laying him down gently to crawl all over her once again when she laid down herself to get some sleep. Eventually he crawled over her and situated himself on his mother's stomach, burrowing in further, relishing in the warmth of her body. She looked down at him and stroked his little brown coated head and whispered the promise she had made to him every night ever since he was born.

"I promise you that we will see daddy again!!! I promise!!" she confirmed silently mouthing the words to the now sleeping infant.

(Back on the beach)

"Jack are you ready yet mate?" Charlie asked hurriedly peeking into jack's tent dressed in a white suit they had managed to luckily salvage from the wreckage. In response jack just turned around chuckling briefly at his to be brother in law's nervous and terrified expression and assured him that he would be there on time to give his sister away at the altar in the church that Eko had started building. This pillar of assurance helped Charlie's nerves to calm down a bit but as he walked out to the crowd gathered around the now built and furnished island church, he felt like a bag of nerves once again but he walked up to the head of the altar anyway waiting for his bride.

Back in Claire's tent things were being flown around along with the oooohhhss and tearful oh my god's coming from Sun and Naomi, her bridesmaids. A little after the disastrous event on the beach, the survivors tried in their best attempts to recover from it. Even though jack was in no mood for it he was forced to become their leader and doctor once again and with a little more coaxing from claire he got to with tending to these people and treating them in the best way possible. They were seriously sad to see their dear friend sayid go but they were proud of him for the fact that he went down fighting, fighting for them. So one very brisk afternoon they had a small ceremony for him and buried him in the same area as kate's empty grave. At first the survivors made the decision to bury him in kate's grave but jack politely said no because even though it was empty, it was still kate's. Every waking minute of every day he kept on peeking his head out of the tent expecting to see kate run through the bushes of the thick jungle and then leap straight into his waiting arms _but every wish can't be granted_ he sadly said to himself but still none the less he checked every morning just to make sure, but one day he spotted something flashing in that very spot so he went to investigate it by himself. As he got closer, the scene in front of him started to uncover more and what he saw was a now torn parachute stuck in a tree and an unconscious figure hanging from it. He immediately got to work in trying to cut the figure down before it was too late, luckily he carried around the hunter's knife he had kept with him constantly ever since what happened on the beach. With a few more cuts the rope gave way and the figure collapsed onto the jungle floor still not moving. Regardless of that though he got to work and jumped back onto the jungle floor where the figure lay and got to work. He firstly checked to see if the person had a heartbeat and to his worry it was slightly faint so he decided to take the helmet off the figure and to his shock it was a brunette woman mumbling incoherently, although the word he could make out was Desmond, and that immediately snapped his attention to what she was trying to say but in the end when she didn't repeat it, he put it down to the fact that he was hearing things.

Still none the less he had to try and make sure she was okay so while she was mumbling he tried to see if she endured any injuries during her crash on this island and it didn't take him long when he found his hand coated in blood when he laid it on her side. He looked at the injury and saw that she actually had a pice of branch embedded deep within her right lung and if he didn't take it out soon then there would be no chance to fix this so he carried her back to his tent and got right to it. After a stressful five to six hours give or take, he managed to get the branch out and get her breathing in control. By morning the rest of the camp received word of their newest resident and from there on she had been accepted into their community with a friendly welcome, especially from Claire and Sun who in honest fact seemed to be clearly out numbered by the amount of men on the island so they snatched Naomi right away. Over the next few months she had also grown very fond of the island doctor and leader and had grown a strong bond with him. Claire on the other hand was just happy to see her brother smile once again but she could tell it was forced, forced to hide the pain that he felt with each day spent away from kate. She knew that he could never let go of her even though she was dead. He too felt the same way and was simply tired of putting on this charade with Naomi so one morning when the brunette had planned a date with him, he politely turned her down and said that he wasn't on the market because in his mind he always felt that his heart and soul belonged with kate and no other and with that they mutually agreed to stay good friends, finishing off the gesture with a handshake.

So now here they were gathered at the alter waiting for the momentous occasion to begin. Charlie was getting even more worried by the minute that Claire was still cooped up in her tent and at one point he seriously thought of walking in there and find out what was keeping her but he frightfully pushed the thought out of his head when he observed the two bridesmaids/ guards standing at the entrance to her tent keeping a watchful eye for the groom. He was then joined by desmond, the priest who would be conducting their ceremony and he too assured the nervous man that everything would work out just fine, that this was always meant to be and with that he was accompanied by the tune of the wedding march being played on Charlie's guitar by one of the survivors and then Sun came in with Jin on her arm, one of Charlie's best men and then Naomi following in with Aaron balanced on her hip. Then everyone stood up when they saw jack dressed in the suit he wore when he first crashed on the island and Claire in a nice silk white dress they had also managed to find in the wreckage, she also wore a tiara of flowers circling her head making look stunning and ethereal to Charlie, he was speechless.

"So you ready for this sis?" jack asked a beaming Claire who in return just tightened the hold she had on his arm.

"More than anything jack, more than anything!!" she said smiling and with they made their way down the isle, Claire 's heart thumping just that little bit faster with each nearing step she took to her future husband. Once they reached the altar, jack let go of her and kissed her on the cheek and then shook Charlie's hand giving him the brotherly warning as usual , _to take care of her or else!!_

"We are here today to join Charlie Pace and Claire Littleton in holy matrimony" desmond proclaimed and then the two lovers went on with professing their vows of love and eternal devotion to each other. Throughout this jack just stood there at the altar with a genuine smile of happiness and truth on his face but still a part of him longed for kate to be here for best friend's wedding, to be here by his side and to hopefully have been up on that very altar marrying him as well but sadly none of that would ever happen for him and with that he felt broken and sad once again but he still managed to compose himself with a smile and be happy for his sister who he could see now was literally beaming with happiness.

"I Charlie Pace take you Claire Littleton to be my lawfully wedded island wife to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death to us part." Charlie said with a face - splitting smile slowly putting on the brass ring jack had mange to make just in time for the wedding.

"I Claire Littleton take you Charlie Pace to be my lawfully wedded island husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do us part." Claire repeated the words in turn putting the same brass ring on Charlie's finger and with that they both looked up at the same time, smiling with tears in their eyes, now simply longing to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Then by the power vested in me and with everyone here who is a witness to this marriage today, I now pronounce you man and wife" he smiled looking at the two and then patting Charlie on the back saying "go for it brother!!", and with that Charlie wasted no time and engaged Claire in a loving and lingering entanglement with the roars of cheers and clapping playing in the background, celebrating at the fact that they had finally found each other. That night they had a massive celebration ranging from different types of food, to drink and games they had set up, but jack politely declined to partake in any of the activities and finished by wishing his sister and brother in law all the happiness in the world and with that he retired to his tent for the night to drown away the misery with a little sleep.

On his way to his tent he was suddenly stopped by Naomi who first asked if he was alright judging by his pained expression but in return he just gave her a friendly smile and said that he was doing just fine. However she wasn't convinced and told him to come take a walk with her on the beach. At first he felt like refusing but after her constant pleading he relented and walked with her.

"So jack how have you been? Honestly!!" she said emphasising the last part in an effort to make him confess. In response he smiled briefly at her boldness, suddenly reminding him of kate.

"I'm coping" he truthfully confessed hanging his head to hide the sadness on his face and in return naomi tilted his chin up with her index finger forcing him to look at her in the face with what she was about to say.

"Jack believe me I know it's not easy to get over something like this and it's gonna take time but it does help to share it with someone and day by day I promise you that it will get better." she said and then embraced him in a hug that he was hesitant about at first but then he gradually eased into it. Then they both gradually pulled out of their friendly embrace and locked their gazes upon one another and then naomi looked at jack's lips and when she didn't feel him move away she started to lean in slowly……

Next chapter

Kate's plan!

And

Will Jack give into Naomi??

**Hey guys sorry to leave it there but things will be resolved within the next chapter, especially between jack and naomi!!! So if you want to read the next update guys, you know what to do!!!! The more reviews I get, the faster the update will come!!!!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

**Hey guys I'm back with the next update!!!! I still can't believe it that this is chapter 26, but there is still more to tell, one of them being some more jex!!!hehe!! and then I might do a sequel. So without further interruption here's the next update and thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!**

Enjoy

As she leaned forward, she closed her eyes in anticipation to experience the soft feel of his luscious and masculine lips on hers caressing it with hers and making a connection of desire and satisfaction, but instead all she got was the roughness of his stubble covered cheek and with that she opened her eyes right away to see jack staring back at her with an intense amount of sadness. He took hold of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze saying..

"I'm sorry Naomi, I really am but I'm just not ready to delve into something like this……it's just too soon, I'm sorry!!" he confessed softly cupping her face with his comforting palm and with that he retreated to his tent for the night leaving naomi heartbroken and sad once again, but another part of her willed for her to not give up without a fight because over the few months she got to know him, she knew without a doubt that he was worth fighting for in the end, _it will take some time but I'll there with him to make him see that this is real_ she thought to herself and with that she let out a yawn and retired to her tent as well thinking about jack the whole time.

(Meanwhile on the other side of the island)

Sunshine shone through the lace curtains on her window and onto her now squinting face making her awake from her slumber. She slowly rubbed her eyes and then slowly looked down at her son sprawled on her stomach with his mouth open. Unlike most babies chris was quite grown up for his age even though he was no more than three and a half months old, he rarely cried or fussed when she tried to feed him. None the less she was more than happy with it and it also made her extremely proud as a mother to know her child so well cause ever since she found out that she was pregnant, that was the thing she feared the most. At that very moment the little squirt decided to wake up with a slight whimper clearly suggesting one thing, feeding time, so she got right down to tending to his needs acting on her motherly instincts once again.

When he was done she laid his now sleeping form back in his crib and went to take a quick shower, _today was gonna be a long and strenuous day_ she thought to herself. Over her stay with the others, she had made a lot of friends within the community but the whole time she use to keep a watchful eye on their level of security. She was strictly aware of the huge fences that circled around the outer perimeter of their camp but she also wanted to better her knowledge on the level of security on the inner perimeter so she could finally make her escape without being caught along the way, especially by Jacob.

So now she finished her quick shower and put a thick cloth over the camera in the room so she could change but she also used this opportunity as a chance to quickly pack a few things and fill up a couple of bottles for chris and with that she dressed quickly, taking the sleeping infant out of his crib and making her way out of her house. As she walked along the footpath of the other's neighbourhood, she was greeted once again by her neighbours and she tried to play it cool throughout, to not give the slightest sign of what she really was doing. One of them actually noticed the backpack slung over her shoulder and casually asked her where she was going. She immediately replied by saying that she was going for a walk through the jungle because truth be told she had missed the treks she used to go on with the survivors exploring the endless mysteries of the island, so now she wanted to do something similar except this time she knew exactly where she was going. To her good luck the person never pressed on any further and ended the brief conversation with a smile and a wave and with that she started to make her way back to her true home, only to be stopped once again by the one person who had the power decide her fate as a result of what she was about to do.

"Hey kate!! So what are you and the little guy up to today?" Jacob asked lightly touching criss's head.

"Oh just decided to go for a walk!!" she said with a smile hoping that he would buy it although the expression she received in return didn't seem all that convincing.

"Your going back there aren't you!!" he stressed with a frown making her hang her head down in response. However he lifted her chin with his finger and told her "kate we've been through this already, there's nothing for you back there, trust me!!"

"There is Jacob, there is cause I know he's waiting for me!!! I have to see this through, I need him Jacob, Chris needs him. Please just let me go!!" she pleaded with him and suddenly he came with a condition to her decision to go back.

"Okay….but I'm comin with ya because it's not safe, no arguments please!!" he replied sternly making the brunette reluctantly agree to his offer and with that they set off on the long trek back to the beach where kate longed to return to for the past year now.

(Back at the beach)

Today he woke with a strange but familiar feeling in his heart, like something big was gonna happen today. Regardless though he got himself out of bed and got to his usual routine which basically included getting a quick wash, getting something to eat along the way and then check on the people of the camp to tend to any sickness or injury. By afternoon he was seriously worn out and he decided to cool himself off by taking swim at the waterfall he and kate used to go to. So he went back to his tent and packed a few supplies along with a change of clothes and when he was done he made the trip there with a certain someone following him closely without him noticing.

Ever since what nearly happened last night, jack had been avoiding at every possible instant, making some lame excuse that he was needed and with that he was off like shot. _She was beautiful_ he thought to himself but she wasn't kate, and no one would replace her in his heart.

He got to the waterfall and stripped down completely, feeling that he needed a thorough cool down and with that he jumped into the cooling and refreshing water, immediately putting him in a state of complete ease and relaxation. What he didn't realize though was that he was being watched the entire time by the one and only ….

"Naomi what the hell are you doing here!" jack gasped in utter shock at the now very scantily clad figure in front of him holding his boxers in her right hand. She didn't respond, instead she started to undress herself in front of him slowly and teasingly making him sub consciously harden in the lower regions but he immediately tried to ditch those images of her away, because in his mind he had always belonged to kate and she to him and that connection could never be severed, not even with something like this, so he got out of the water, cupping his lower region with one hand and using the other to try and retrieve his boxers which she just flicked behind her with a teasing laugh and a raise of the eyebrows. In return he just gave her a dirty look, really not believing her sense of desperation at this point, this was not the Naomi he had come to know and befriend over the past year. So he went to retrieve his boxers from the spot she ditched it in, but as he did she grasped hold of his arm and without warning she threw her arms around his neck and attached her lips possessively to his, giving him little chance to break out of it.

Meanwhile……

"We're close" kate declared noticing the all familiar surroundings of the camp she had become fairly familiar with pretty fast. In response Jacob just handed a now fussy chris over to her and started walking in front of her getting out his gun to make sure everything was safe. Over his stay with the others, Ben had told him many stories about the certain mysteries that lurked in the jungle, one of them being a cloud of black smoke that they at first thought was a security system but over their many encounters and the people they lost to it, he came up with the conclusion that it was still unclassified and warned him that at the slightest sight of this "monster", to just head in the other direction without any sense of hesitation whatsoever. So ever since then he had been keeping a watchful eye out for it, especially now because he still cared about kate and chris, even though she had turned him down on countless occasions in an attempt to have some kind of relationship. He was suddenly distracted out of his thinking by a distinct noise coming through the bushes and in response he just looked back at kate to tell her that he was gonna check it out to make sure everything was okay but before he could even say jack, she had already briefly told him that she was gonna do it instead , and with that she went forward to investigate with chris in her arms, not prepared for the scene she was about to witness.

Next chapter

Will what kate see change her mind or can she be convinced to stay by a certain someone??

And

Naomi isn't done!!

**So what's the verdict guys!!!! wanna see more??**

**P.S. sorry I did this but I had to have some angst before going to the all juicy jexy part which I promise will come!!! promise!!!**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

**Hey!!!! Sorry for what happened in the last chapter but don't worry cause kate ain't goin anywhere anytime soon, so I decided to post this chapter a little sooner to ease the tension with how I left the last one off!!!! Naomi has had it now!!!! hehe!!! Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed and please keep them comin!!! I know it's quite a long shot but I'm hoping to get about a 100 reviews or hopefully more by the end of this story!!!! so here's hoping and without further interruption here's the next update!!!**

Enjoy

She had seen many awful things in her life but she could honestly say that nothing could have compared to the heartbreaking scene in front of her at this very moment in time. _So I guess he's moved on after all_ she bitterly thought to herself. Without another thought whatsoever she walked away with a sleeping chris in her arms and returned to where Jacob was standing waiting anxiously for her. Once she approached him he immediately went into alert mode and took hold of her arms to find out what was wrong, seeing the tears now streaking her face. In response she just looked at him with a teary gaze and told him to take her home and without a word he got right to it, putting his arm around her and allowing her head to fall on his shoulder. Although Jacob wasn't taking her back to the other's camp, he was taking her somewhere else he knew she longed to return to regardless of what she had seen.

The whole time he was struggling to get out of her possessive grip and failed miserably so he decided to let his anger get the best of him and firstly he ripped his mouth from hers and pushed her off him as far as he could. He then gave her a steely and dangerous gaze and pointed his finger at her saying…

"You stay the hell away from me!!! You got that!!! I don't want to see you ever again and you can kiss our friendship goodbye with it as well!!" he warned her and with that he got dressed quickly and headed into the jungle to maybe chop some wood or something, in an effort to calm the anger he was feeling towards her right now. Naomi on the other hand was just stunned but then the realisation of what she had done started to sink in and her tears came along with it, sending her crumbling down onto the floor and sobbing uncontrollably for what she had lost, but still in the back of her mind she wasn't going to give up on one Jack shpherd!!

They had been walking for what seemed like days to kate but she paid no attention to the pain and tiredness of her body because the searing pain in her heart was outweighing it all. She had always thought that jack was the man for her, that he would never hurt or cheat on her, that he would always wait for her or maybe it was too much for him she sadly thought to herself allowing for the tears to fall once again not even realising that they had suddenly stopped.

"We're here" Jacob announced looking over the beach which was now housed by the people kate come to know over the last two years, practically. She looked up at his announcement and gazed at the same scene and became infuriated at first but then she saw a point to his actions.

"Look sweetheart, I know that if I took you back to our camp, then you would have spent your whole life wondering what if, and as much I would like you and chris to stay with me, I know that you wouldn't be happy at all making that choice so please just do this because all I ever want to do is make you happy, please" he said in a sincere manner.

In response kate just stood there stunned at what he was saying to her. So in acknowledgement to his kind and caring words she just leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against his, lightly pecking him but still managing to send a shiver down his spine at the feeling.

"Thank you" was all she said with a smile and with that she headed towards the clearing on the beach towards the now gathering crowd of survivors leaving Jacob to watch on with a genuine smile on his face._If this is what she wants then so be it!!_ he said to himself.

Once she stepped foot on the warm sand of the beach, she was immediately hit with familiar memories, sinking, sinking with jack sometimes and the conversations they use to have while basking in the glory of freedom and she was suddenly brought out of her daydreaming by a shocked voice looking at her with their mouth open.

"Kate?" Claire gasped in utter shock nearly dropping aaron but in the end she managed to get a good hold on him. She literally thought she was seeing a ghost and then her shocked gaze amplified when her eyes caught hold of the small infant sleeping in her arms. Without warning Claire literally lunged at her and embraced her tightly with tears of happiness rejoicing that her friend was alive after all. Kate on the other hand was taken aback by this but relished in the feel of being wanted, plus she had to try and calm down chris who at this point was bawling in fear over being embraced by a strange figure he had never seen before. The scene had started to attract more faces and now kate was literally surrounded by a wall of survivors asking her incoherent questions all at once making her even more confused by the minute and making chris' wails get even louder so Claire hushed them all at once and told them to give her some space. They politely agreed and backed off saying that they were more than happy that she was back.

"Why don't you come stay with me for a while, until jack comes." Claire suggested making kate slightly wince at the mention of his name, suddenly remembering what she had seen earlier on today. She didn't even want to think about what or who might be keeping him at this very minute and at that very moment she caught sight of the same woman who she caught jack with and judging by her now dishevelled appearance, _it seemed like they seemed to be having a good time_ she bitterly said to herself . She wiped away the tears that were now gathering and then she politely agreed to follow the blonde back to her tent. Once she sat down in there, Claire offered aaron's crib to chris and with a little more coaxing kate gave in and put the squirming infant in with his older cousin.

"So what's this little cutie pie's name?" Claire asked kate cooing over the now calm baby boy.

"Chris…his name is chris!!" kate replied with a genuine smile, feeling a little better than she was before. Although the next question Claire asked brought the pain all back.

"Is he jack's?" Claire asked softly, keenly noticing that kate hung her head at first and then when she managed to compose herself, she focused her gaze on the blonde once again and she simply nodded her head in an agreeing movement.

The blonde was about to go on when suddenly sun came rushing into the tent, firstly hugging kate fiercely and then announcing that jack had returned. No one had told him about kate's return even though Charlie and Hurley were itching to tell him. They wanted to leave it up to kate on whether she wanted him to know or not. Upon knowing this kate started to think considerably on what she wanted to do, _the only reason I came back here was for him, but how can I be around him and not with him_ she sadly said to herself and at that very moment she came up with a decision she felt was the best thing to do regardless of what she had seen today. So with that she got up without saying a word and walked out of Claire's tent and like a magnet her gaze caught on the solitary silhouette of a male figure sitting at the edge of the beach staring blankly into space. She sub - consciously smoothened out what she was wearing and she walked towards the direction of his slouching form.

Jack on the other hand was so confused about what Naomi had attempted to do to him today. He had always regarded her as a good friend but never did he once think that her sheer desperation to be with him would lower her to debase herself in this way. He looked to the starlight skies for an answer. _God kate I wish you were here with me_ he said rather loudly enough for the female figure behind him to hear. _Why did you leave me here alone, why!!_ he managed to get before choking up with emotion and giving away to his tears of endless sadness and pain once again.

Meanwhile behind him kate just stood there with tears running down her cheeks once again feeling so horrible for weakening him to this point. She had to make things right.

"I'm right here!!" she announced softly making jack's head rise from his defeated position, thinking he was seeing things at first but then she repeated it again and this time he turned around and saw that she was really there, _oh my god, she's really here_ jack happily thought to himself. Without any warning to her whatsoever he just walked towards her with a determined gaze and crushed her in his arms, allowing for their tears to mix with each other and their hearts to warm up with love and emotion once again for one another. He gradually pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes, grazing his fingers across every inch of her face to make sure if she was real and that this wasn't a dream. Even though the feel of her smooth and luscious skin was enough to convince him that what he was seeing was indeed real, he said it anyway to settle his fears. In response kate just smiled at him and in response he smiled back at her and started to lean in to capture those lips once again but she stopped him half way and said that they needed to talk first. He reluctantly agreed and followed her to her tent which to her surprise was kept in the same fashion she had left it. She signalled for him to sit down on the makeshift bed and once they did, he grasped hold of her small hand tightly in his large surgical ones and just gave her one of his dazzling smiles which managed to make her heart melt for him once again. However she brushed the feeling off for now and got down to what she wanted to get off her chest.

"Okay jack firstly before anything happens, there's something you need to know!!" she said making the fear creep into jack's heart. At this point he was assuming the worst. Was she going to leave him behind once again, now that she had seen how damaged he was., it was one of the reasons he rarely showed any form of weakness within him, because he knew that people would judge him for it. Kate however sensed his terrified expression and gave his hand a tight squeeze and then went on…

"I want you know that I had every intention of coming back, believe me I tried but they wouldn't let me!!" she tearfully confessed.

"I believe you" jack said confidently not even doubting her. In response she just smiled at him and simply gazed at him in wonder for the next few minutes making jack more anxious by the second. He had been waiting all this time to hold her and kiss her and now here she was in arms distance and he was literally itching to touch her, to make love to her and make her his again, he wanted it so much.

"It's just that I know things have changed over the past year, believe me I do and I know that you've probably moved on as well but I just wa mphmph…" she said but she was suddenly cut of by jack's possessive and claiming lips, this time with no intention to break away or let go. She was hesitant at first with all the images she had witnessed this morning but suddenly the feel of his tongue probing at her lips and then opening them with a gaspful moan, was more than enough for her give into the feelings she so greatly had for him. After what seemed like days he finally pulled away placing several small butterfly kisses on her swollen lips whispering "I'm not with anyone kate, I promise. How could I even move past what we HAVE kate, I love you more than anyone I've met in my entire life and there is no way I'm letting go of something that precious and meaningful!!" he said putting a lot of emphasis on the word "have". He kissed her again deep and wet to confirm it once and for all and with that kate just let the tears she had been holding fall, only to have them wiped and kissed away by jack's warm lips. For a few more minutes they just spent it holding each other closely and relishing in the feel of being together again. Although kate knew that there was another change in their relationship, a change that made her more mature and so grateful that she had crashed on this island in the first place.

"Common there's something I need to show you!!" kate said with a smile, getting up and pulling on jack 's hand slightly which was still tightly entwined with hers, almost afraid to let go. He smiled following her to see the thing that would change his life for good, _hopefully for the better_ kate thought hopefully.

Next chapter

Jack meets a little someone!!

And

Jack and kate go out on a date!!

**Hey guys so there it is and hopefully from now on things will be a lot more fluffier and jexier!!! I seriously do think that it is more than needed now in this story!!! So anyway let me know what you guys think and if I get a good amount of reviews I might even put some smut in the next chapter!!! bare in mind that jack and kate have gone without sex in over a year!!! hehe!!**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Hey guys!!!! Hope your revision and exams are going off okay!!!! Anyway here's the next update and I hope you enjoy it in all of it's smuttiness!!! hehe!! Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Enjoy

The first thing he saw as he was escorted into Claire's tent was Claire holding and cooing over a baby who was clearly a lot younger than Aaron and suddenly the realsiation all came rushing back to him. He turned to look at kate with a tearful gaze and in response kate just smiled and nodded happily saying "we have a son!!", and with that jack crouched down next to Claire and stroked his son's head lovingly and in return he was met with a pair of hazel brown eyes, a perfect match he proudly thought to himself. Although he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a slight whimpering coming from his son who was trying to reach out for something and within seconds kate was at his side knowing right away what he wanted.

The last time she had fed him was right before she had so abruptly left the other's camp and now the little munchkin was raveness at this point so kate got right to it and took him from Claire, thanking the blonde women for watching over him and then heading back towards her own tent with jack following closely behind his new family. At first he thought that kate would want him to stand outside to give her some privacy while she fed Chris but to his surprise and relief she asked him to come inside and stay with her, because whether he realised it or not, they both needed him now more than ever because even though everything seemed to be okay on their side of the island, back at the others camp it was a very different story.

After jacob had dropped off kate and chris at the beach, he headed back towards his home thinking of what he was going to tell Ben, even though Ben was supposed to be the one answering him, Ben always took it upon himslef to rule the roose and come up with the ideas and plans. Not before long he found himself within the all familiar sights he had seen for the last year and a half and before he knew it he was at his front door with a very pissed of Ben waiting for him and asking if he could come inside.  
"Jacob" ben declared modding his head and offering a creepy smile along with it.  
"Hey Ben what's up?" jacob asked hoping to God that he wouldn't mention the "K" word.  
"Where's kate?" Ben casually inquired, secretly knowing very well what he had done but he decided to stay quiet and see how long he would take to own up to the fact that he had betrayed his own people. They needed kate to help solve the problem from day one and now that she was back on the other side of the island, Ben decided to take this matter to the next level whether Jacob liked it or not.  
"I don't know!!! i haven't seen her at all today!!" jacob replied in a fairly confident manner but the sweat froming on his forehead over what he had been asked was slowly starting to break him down and just tell him the truth once and for all.  
"Well that's strange because according to my sources you were the last one to have seen her!!" Ben replied knitting his brow's in thought pretending to recollect the exact time he was told of kate's sudden disappearence.  
"Well whether you've seen her or not, Locke, i and a few people will be paying a little visit to our estranged friends. Why don't you join us!!" Ben declared and asked knowing that the jacob he knew at first was starting to slip away.  
"Nah!!! i think i'm gonna sit this one out Ben!!! i just need some rest now if you don't mind!!"Jacob replied trying to get the creepy man to leave before he broke completely and just started telling him everything, plus he needed some time to warn kate and the others about what Ben and Locke were planning. To his sheer ounce of good luck the small man smiled and said that he would see him later.  
He waited for a further half hour and once the coast was clear, he packed up a couple of supplies and trekked across the island with one place in mind.

(Meanwhile back at the beach)

Soon the cooling breeze started to wash upon the beach, making it a very pleasant evening indeed but jack was already on cloud nine ever since kate and his son came into his life. My god i have a son he thought to himself not believing that the sleeping infant in his arms was his child, his son. Shortly after kate had fed chris, she started to feel the tiredness and stress of the morning she had so without any sense of hesitation jack offered to take care of chris while she got a little sleep.

So now here he was, sitting at the foot of a woman he knew he loved, with such an intensity that he himself was afraid of what he might have done if she had not come back to him when she did. He didn't want to even think about it now because that would never happen again, he would make sure of it, even if he had to loose his life in the bargain. He loved her that much.  
Although kate was about to be woken from her sleep when chris started wailing once again, each of his little tears making jack's heart break that little bit more. Although once he laid his hazel brown eyes on his daddy, the boy's tears were suddenly replaced with a gummy smile and a squeal to go along with it, making jack's heart swell once again and in response the proud papa just nuzzled his little boy's tummy with his scratchy stubble making the boy squeal and laugh in excitement once again.The whole time kate was watching the beautiful scene in front of her and literally couldn't stop the tears from falling at what she was seeing.She gave them a few more moments to bask in the moment before she touched jack's shoulder affectionately and then she chuckled when jack's head popped up from chris's tummy, first kissing her briefly and then smiling at her with nothing but love.

"Hey!!look who woke up chris!!" jack mimicked in a a slightly high pitched voice in an attempt to attracte the little guy's attention but no chris was too busy admiring the collar on his father's shirt and then popping it into his mouth to mainly satisfy his curiousity. Kate's heart was literally bursting with love at this point for this man, and also the sight of him with their child was slightly turning her on a bit. With the way his arms flexed everytime he adjusted chris to each side in an attempt to soothe the infant with a suitable position. She however wiped those thoughts away from her head for now and decided to deal with them later she hopefully thought.  
Jack on the other hand was slightly confused by her intent gaze but the fire and lust he saw behind that concentration was enough to make his body hum with desire and itch with the satisfaction he longed to find in her once again. Ever since the time he had seen her after he thought she was dead, he felt almost animalistic around her, he could barely keep his hands off her let alone everything else. Although throwing her on cliare's makeshift with claire and his son over there was probably not the best of ideas but he had something else secretly planned tonight. He had already arranged to have claire take care of chris while he and kate caught up on a few things.  
Kate noted on his silent thinking and was kind of curious to find out what that mind of his was planning now.  
"What are you thinking?" she casually inquired brushing her fingertips up his arm sending shivers down his spine at the touch and feel of her skin once again making contact with his. God he only longed for more, he only wished for more.  
"Huh!!!oh...no i was a... i was" he stumbled not being able to get the words, strangely feeling like a teen boy asking a girl out to the rpom. In response however kate just chuckled at his cuteness and gave him a look of reassurance and confidence signalling for him to go on.  
He waited for a few more minutes of re- rehearsing it in his head and then worked up the courage to ask her what he wanted to ask her in the first place.  
"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight tonight!!!just the two of us!!!" he suggested anxiously waiting for the reply he had hoped for. In response kate smiled shly at him"you asking me out on a date Doctor Shepherd?" she asked teasingly raising her eyebrows.  
"What if I am Ms. Austin?" jack replied in an equally teasing manner.  
"Then i'd have to say..." she paused looking up to the ceiling of the tent and then finally lowering her gaze onto him with her answer.  
"That I would love to be your date!!" she replied making jack's grin grow wider than she had ever seen it before.  
"Great then i'll take care of everything and then meet me in two hours time" he suggested inching closer and letting his lips just graze her cheek instead of the place where she wanted it the most. Then he suddenly pulled away from her, eliciting a pout of disappointment from her which jack thought was absolutely adorable. He literally contemplated on having her right there and then but he stopped himself in the end and opted to wait until tonight and with that he kissed and cuddled chris one last time and went about getting everything ready for tonight, leaving kate to hum in anticapation and anxiously count down the seconds to what she hoped would happen tonight.

Two hours later kate was in claire's tent getting ready for her date. She was checking herself out in the slightly broken mirror once again to make sure she used just the right amount of make - up which she had never really used in a million years but with a little coaxing from claire she put some on, mainly round her green emerald dazzling eyes, making them glisten with even more beauty and elegance than she already had. Claire herself was breath taken by how different and mature kate looked now, jack's head will probably do a 360 and then explode she funnily thought to herself.  
"So are you excited?" claire asked standing behind the brunette and brushing of some specks of dust of the light summer dress she was wearing. it came up right above her knees and it made her look so innocent and quaint. Kate simply smiled in response and brushed off the slight creases on her dress in an attempt to make everything perfect but she suddenly realised that everything was perfect already, ever since she had met jack there was nothing she could possibly ask for. He had given her everything including a beautiful baby boy who she loved even more than her own life. So with that in mind she turned around and hugged the blonde thanking her for everything including watching chris for the night and then she made her way out to the place jack had asked her to meet him, thanks to claire who informed her.

Once she got there the scene in front of her made her weak with emotion. There were two tiki torches set up on either side of the blanket which was laid out directly under the twinkling stars. She then noticed the bundles of food that lay on top of the blanket and something she thought she would never see, especially here.  
"Champagne?" she said to herself with a smile of disbelief and utter shock. She was then graced with two arms slipping around her waist and then circling around her tightly in a protective and loving embrace.  
"You look beautiful!!" he whispered softly and then started making a focused line of kisses spreading across her neck and then reaching behind her ear, eliciting a luxurious moan from her. Her skin was already igniting with fervouring heat and she took him completely by surprise when she suddenly turned around and grasped both sides of his face and then without warning she crushed her lips against his in a kiss that she clearly had no intention of pulling away from. Jack however was on the brink of loosing it at this point and if she carried on any longer, she would be on that blanket right now with him buried deep inside her loving her fully once again.  
In the end he strained to pull away making her whimper in response and then she attached her lips to his neck, lightly biting him to help convince him that the only thing she hungered for right now was him and him alone.When he was still reluctant to give in, hissing in pain and pleasure, she tightened the grip she had around his neck and let her right hand travel down into his shirt and then unbutton it when she desired to gain more access to see and feel him. She firstly pulled away to look at him again and what she saw mirrored in his eyes was enough for her and with that his shirt was ripped off his body and then she went to work on his pants, already feeling him hardening for her and in reponse she just groaned stroking him through his pants and then went down on her knees to have a better view.  
She decided to tease him at first and then eventually get to the main course, so she neared herself towards the growing bulge and lightly bit at it elicitng a hiss of pleasure and a moan of her name in a plea to help him out so she got right down to it. She took the zipper of his pants with her teeth and undid it, unleashing a much more clearer view of the bulge which was still confined by his boxers underneath, begging to be freed.

Within seconds his boxers soon joined the rest of the pile along with kate's dress and now she was just in her underwear making jack even harder and more wanting. She somehow sensed his desperation and need to be with her once again and with that she stood up again and firstly removed her bra revealing her bashful breasts before his hungry eyes and before she had time to remove the rest, she found herself suddenly pressed up against his hard body and his lips plundering her into oblivion. She then decided to repspond by sneaking her hand between their bodies and grasp the thickening hardness which was glistening with the pre cum that was already flowing from the swelling head of his cock. The action made him elicit a deep groan and attack her lips with a more intense force, intense enough to push them back onto the sand beside the blanket which still had all the food laid out and even the champagne which caught kate's eye on the way down and then she was suddenly hit with an interesting idea.  
As they hit the sand, she once again gained a firm hold on his glistening and growing length, making him suddenly pull away, to arch his head back and let out a loud groan but before he had the time to lower his lips on hers once again, she flipped them over and while she did that she took hold of the bottle of champagne and popped it with a little effort and once she popped it the liquid went flying all over him making him glisten in the moonlight. She just sat there for a few minutes watching him lie there in all his glory with him occasionally stroking himself to keep his growing and wet erection under control until she couldn't take it any longer and drank some of the champagne keeping the liquid which was fizzing in her mouth at the moment and without any warning whatsoever she lowered her mouth on him, taking him in all the way and allowing him to feel not only the suction and the feel of her tongue touching against the slick skin but also revel in the sensation of the champagne and the way it was making him grow even more with desire. The only thing he could do in response was grasp the back of her head and keep on moaning her name over and over again until he felt himself tightening and almost let go so he gained a firmer hold on her head in an attempt for her to pull away before things would get out of control. To his surprise she didn't let go, instead she just pulled away and absorbed more of the fizzy champagne into her mouth and lowered her mouth on him once again, working him harder this time until it got too much for him and he lifted his lower body into the air and shot his release right where she wanted it. She moaned at the combined taste of the champagne and his release going down her throat, the sensation making her even more wetter with desire for him.

Once jack regained his breath back he looked back up at the one woman who made him so happy and then he sat up to touch her face affectionately and then pulled her forward, embracing and engaging her in a deep and passionate kiss and then flipping her over, enetering her on the way and keeping himself buried in her right up to the core touching the most sensitive spot he knew that he and he only could ignite and with that the two lovers embraced one another again and made love into the night, each one reminding the other how right it felt, to be here, now and with the person they knew they were fated to be with.  
Meanwhile back on the beach Charlie steeped out of claire's tent to go to the toilet and so he retreated into the deep jungle to relieve himself but as he got right to it, he firstly heard a shuffling and then that shuffling uncovered the one and only person Charlie had come to know as "Sawyer?" charlie gasped in utter shock and amazement.

Next Chapter ??

**So guys there it is and if you want to know what happens next you know what to do!!!Thanks!!!**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

**Hey guys I'm seriously glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I can tell you that more jex will come before I end this story, which unfortunately will be the next chapter, so I'm gonna try and put as much jex in it as I can!!! Hehe!!! that is before I start the new story which will be a sequel to this one!!! So without further interruption here it is and thanks once again for your reviews guys and I definitely hope to see more before this story is put to rest!!!**

**P.S. I do also apologise for the numerous grammar errors in the last chapter!!! I felt like bashing my head with the keyboard when I saw it!!!**

Enjoy

He woke up to the brisk morning breeze washing over his very nude body but he also started to feel a little cold and once he opened his eyes, he was met with an empty space next to him which immediately brought up a sense of fear within him once again. He sprung up immediately and his eyes darted everywhere, hoping to god that she wasn't taken again. God please let her be okay he sadly thought to himself allowing the all familiar tears of sadness and loss to creep back in again but as he averted his gaze towards the shoreline he noticed the outline of a slim and feminine like silhouette taking a morning swim he carefully noted. Without any second thought whatsoever he sprinted up to the direction of the silhouette, without even bothering to dress himself and once he reached the form, he knew without a doubt that it was her and the utter feeling and sense of relief started to kick back in and with that he pressed himself up against her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, eliciting a squeal of surprise at his sudden presence.

"Morning" kate smiled moulding herself into his loving embrace. In response jack just buried his face in her neck and smiled against her skin at the sound of her soothing voice. After placing like a million kisses within the span of her neck he inched his mouth right up to her ear and whispered...

"Morning sweetheart" jack whispered sending the all familiar shivers down her spine, making her moan and turn in his embrace to act on what she was feeling at that moment but something stopped her mid - way. She looked into his smiling eyes and she saw the remenants of tears that still lingered there and it immediately raised an element of concern within her at what might have happened to put him in this kind of state in the first place. The sight was enough to bring tear's to her own eyes, so she gently stroked his face and softly asked him what happened. In response he just lowered his head in a defeated manner and let the tension go completely at that point, but luckily kate was there at that very minute of this leader's breakdown and she certainly wasted no time in showing him that she was there for him. So she embraced him tightly and softly lulled him by whispering sweet words into his ear and affirming her love for him over and over again. Once he calmed down and managed to get his emotions under control once again, he pulled away and simply sealed her lips in a deep and passionate kiss and she immediately responded, suddenly feeling weak in the knees and glad that he had a firm grip on her.

As time went on the kisses started to get deeper and more moan filled and then without any warning whatsoever he gripped her thighs and carried her further into water and when he felt it was deep enough, he firstly sealed her lips with yet another kiss and entered her while he was doing it. They both let out luxurious moans at the connection and kate was moaning even louder as she could feel the movement of the gushing water and his hard, thickened cock moving within her and grazing her clit each time, the sensation making her even wetter. Her moans were making jack even more turned by the second and in return they made him grow even further and harder within her, so he lifted her even higher to hopefully help her accommodate his size cause he was afraid that he might hurt her but in response she just threw her arms around his neck and locked them in a loving grip showing him that she was surely enjoying the feel of his thick length moving and out her and growing further at the feeling. The fact that he lifted her higher now meant that his gasping mouth was in perfect line with her bashful breasts, so to sort of revel and participate in the feeling with her, he closed his mouth over her right hardened nipple. Sucking and lightly biting the bud, managing to make it even harder and making him moan in response of being able to make her feel like this.

Kate on the other hand felt like she was floating on another plain of existence. She was feeling three things at once. The feel of the sea water brushing against her sensitive center, along with the feel of jack's cock now moving in and out of her at a frantic pace, striving to release, and the feeling of his hot and wet mouth soaking up the bud on the nipple he was sucking at the moment. The combined pleasure allowed to simply return the favour by placing a loving kiss on top of his head and then run her hands through his short cropped hair while pulling his head even closer to her and verbally expressing what he was causing within her, but she also started to feel the all familiar burning in the lower part of her body and it was literally rushing through her, leaving her little choice in controlling it so she could come along with him. So she just threw her head back and closed her eyes still holding onto jack and moaning his name over and over. This certainly caught jack's attention and with that he kept one hand wrapped tightly around her waist and with the other hand he lightly stroked up and down her body in a teasing fashion and then it suddenly landed on her butt cheeks and with his index finger he slowly inserted it inside while thrusting up hard within her with his tense and tightening member. Her answer to this new intrusion was a sensuous and lustrous moan of his name clearly suggesting to him that she was almost on the verge of exploding and with that he brought her close to him with the hand that was still wrapped tightly around her waist and while thrusting within her on both sides he spoke gently into her ear, reciting the three words she simply loved to hear and with that she let out a scream and shuddered within his embrace simply expressing how wonderful she felt, verbally and physically. While this was happening he took out the finger he was thrusting within her and grazed it across her center, dragging some of her release with it and making her shiver at the feel of his contact. He then brought his finger up to his mouth and licked the tip of it, closing his eyes and moaning at how good it tasted. He then opened his eyes once again and was met with kate's dark lustful gaze and in return he just smiled at her still thrusting his hard member within her.

He then took the finger which still had some of her release on it and said " Taste it!!! Taste yourself baby!!" he moaned knowing that the action and sheer sight of it would make him go crazy with desire. A part of her was a little hesitant to do it but once she looked into his lust filled eyes once again her mind lost all thought whatsoever and she hungrily took his finger into her hot mouth. She firstly moaned at the feeling and the taste and to her surprise she found her body revving up again to release and with that she started sucking on his finger harder, moving her head up and down the length of his finger, glistening it along the way and coinciding it with his now even harder thrusts. The scene in front of him was slowly putting him over the edge and making him go deeper within her, and suddenly eliciting a yelp from her when he did, making him realize that he was hitting her right in her g spot and with a few more thrusts he came hard and long with a growl and within seconds of his release kate felt the rushful flood of his come shooting through her and the sensation caused her to tighten around him and orgasm again while he was still coming in her. After staying a few moments in that feeling and embrace they sealed it with a long and lasting kiss and with that they had a little swim in the sea and decided to dress themselves to head back to camp and check on Chris.

When they did arrive there hand in hand the beach seemed a lot more empty and deserted than they would have liked it. Their thoughts immediately went to chris and with that the frightened couple ran towards the direction of Claire's tent to hopefully find their son in there sleeping safe and sound. Although on their way there they were stopped by a large crowd gathered around the kitchen area on the beach and upon closer inspection they saw Claire holding a sleeping chris in her arms and Charlie holding aaron. They immediately rushed towards there and were met with a person they never thought they would see again but for different reasons.

"What the hell is going on here?" jack announced rather loudly startling kate and a few other people. In response Claire just ushered a now slightly cranky chris into kate's arms and then stood to the side to allow Jacob to give an explanation as to why he was here. Jacob knew that he and the doctor weren't on good terms in the least judging by their last meeting but back then he was a different person who thought different of the people he allied himself with at the time. Now he was here warning the same people he once considered to be his sworn enemies, that his people were coming tonight to set out with fulfilling their plans. So with that in mind he carried on with revealing what Ben had told him earlier on in the day and what they should do from there on.

"So why the hell should we believe you brother?" desmond asked with a slight dangerous glint in his eye.

Before he had time to speak though kate piped in and took over from there...

"He saved me and my son's life, in fact he was the one who brought me back here in the first place. So I think it's safe to say that he can be trusted." kate announced to the survivors making them shocked at the fact that she was even saying this in the first place. Jack however couldn't stop the sense of jealousy that was rising in him when he saw kate, his kate smiling at the blonde man and assuring him that everything would be okay. Although her announcement didn't seem to convince the survivors completely but Jacob went ahead with announcing his plan anyway, hoping to god that they would trust him before it was too late.

Next chapter

Jacob's plan

And

Will the survivors come out of this alive??

**So there it is guys!!! all leading up to the final chapter of this story which will firstly have a lot of things happening in it but it will leave a lot to happen in the sequel which I will post very soon. Secondly there will be a few more deaths in the next chapter but I won't say who!!!**


	31. Chapter 30 The Final

Chapter 30 

**So here we are guys, the final chapter!!! sniff sniff!!! and boy is it gonna be one hell of a roller coaster ride!!!! all I can say is stick around and find out!!!!!**

Enjoy

"It's our best chance" Jacob pleaded with the people around him who were really caught in the middle of whether to believe this estranged man or not. The only person who seemed to believe him was kate who was always chipping in now and then to support him on his plan. This sense of a little too friendly dedication didn't go unnoticed by jack and in an effort to show Jacob that kate was indeed taken, he put his arm around her, pulling her tight against his body and placing a kiss on his sleeping son's head, making kate smile warmly in response and place a little kiss on the underside of jack's now slightly bearded jaw, although Jacob's pleaful voice snapped them out of their warm and loving gaze and it was enough to put jack in a sour mood once again.

"So you want us to hide!!" jack hissed making the blonde man bury his face in his hands and let out a big sigh in response. From the time that jack had shown up with kate, he was literally getting deathly looks from the good doctor every time he set his gaze on the brunette who was now in his arms holding their child. To a certain extent he still had feelings for her and now with her being in arms of length, he couldn't stop the shivers that went up and down his spine every time he admired her graceful appearance dancing in the now existent firelight.

"Well if you got a better idea jack I'm all ears" kate spoke directly to jack, not only surprising him but everyone around them as well. In response jack just tensed and winced slightly in the slightly harsh manner she spoke to him. Jack was about to respond when chris started wailing his lungs out and this time jack offered to take him and with that he left, leaving a very confused and slightly saddened kate behind. However once she turned around she was suddenly met with Jacob right in front of her giving her a slight and sad smile.

"Hey!! I'm sorry that he did that, it's just that he.." she managed to say but was suddenly interrupted by Jacob laying a hand on her shoulder and e it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's perfectly fine!!! I actually expected worse, cause believe me we didn't end on the best of terms." Jacob confessed suddenly remembering the incident tragic incident last year. He looked down at kate once again and saw her giving him a sympathetic look and saying…

"Well you were a different man then who was under a bad influence but people can change, believe me I know" she said, smiling at the last part and making Jacob let out a light chuckle in response.

Chris had calmed down considerably once he reached their tent so he kissed his little boy's forehead one more time and laid him in aaron's crib which Claire had donated, saying that aaron was growing out of it. Following that he laid down on the makeshift bed, placing his hands behind his head and thinking of the one thing that was always on his mind. Speaking of which where was she he thought to himself, the panic attacking him straight away. So with that he decided to see what was keeping her, but as he stepped outside he was stopped by a heartbreaking site which was enough to spring tears to his eyes, suddenly remembering how his first marriage ended and hoping to god that it wouldn't happen to him again. Although this time it was different cause he cared about kate a whole lot more, so with that in mind he decided to face the music and stand his ground with this "intruder".

"Hey everything alright here" jack said loud enough to announce himself, and in response kate just looked at him smiling and then placed a small kiss on his lips, announcing a silent good bye to Jacob after she pulled away from jack. The whole time while this was happening Jacob couldn't help but feel a slight stab of hurt at the fact that he wasn't the man kissing those lips, that he wasn't the man holding her at night, That he wasn't the father of her baby but as a friend he decided to push those feelings aside and focus on the more important matters at hand, specifically about the others. So that night he just sat down watching over the many scattered tents spreading across the beach, thinking of tomorrow and what would dreadfully come with it.

"So what were you guys talking about out there" jack inquired trying his best to hide the jealousy that was showing so clearly in his tone. Kate, who had her back to him smiled inwardly to herself and then decided to have a little fun with him at first.

"Huh!!! Oh we were just talking about the times we shared together when I was with them" she said pretending to smile dreamily but jack on the other hand found it far from funny and without a word he just stormed out of the tent not even allowing kate to let out the next breath or word for that matter. She was on his heels within seconds, managing to stop him halfway by grabbing his arm to only be met with a sight that made her want to kick herself in the head for even joking with him like this in the first place. As much as she felt heartbroken, she also felt slightly thrown by him and the obvious depth and strength of his feelings for her which was showing through his pained gaze. So in an effort to show him how she felt, she inched closer to him, feeling the all familiar warmth when she made contact with his humming skin and the next moment she just simply sealed his lips with hers deciding that she would let her actions speak louder than her words. Once she pulled away she took hold of his hand and pulled him back in through the entrance of their tent, and once they were inside, he saw her bending over chris' crib then she took hold of the tarp that kind of partitioned their tent, making a small little space for the baby. Once she pulled it down, she moved toward him and took hold of his hands once again and lowered them to the bed, her straddling his lap as soon as he sat down. She moved forward towards his face, her lips inches from his saying…..

"Jack no one could ever replace you and chris in my heart, no one." she said rather firmly staring at him right in the eye. With that said she simply leaned forward and sealed his lips with hers once again, this time with no intention whatsoever to pull away only to further it. So as she rested even more against him, she sneaked one of her hands to run across the front of his shirt and then and then undo the buttons to get better contact. While she was doing this he broke away from her now swollen lips and traced a teasing, wet line starting right from behind her right ear to the base of her throat moving further and further, removing anything that came in his way. When they were done spreading heated kisses over every inch of their now bare bodies, they met in the middle of the makeshift bed, firstly holding one another and just staring at each other intensely, saying what they needed to say in that one look of trust and love and with that he lowered her onto the bed and just buried his face in her neck, relishing in the warmth and scent of her and never wishing to forget it.

After spending a few more luxurious moments of absorbing her, he raised his gaze to meet hers and then leaned forward to kiss her cheeks, her forehead, inching to the tip of her nose and then landing on her open, gasping lips, taking the opportunity to dart his tongue out to meet hers and caress it with his own. She moaned at the sensation and in return she wrapped her arms and legs around him, waiting for him to initiate what she was obviously craving for at this very moment and he didn't disappoint for long as he slipped inside of her hot and slick entrance, moaning at how it felt when her wetness made contact with the skin on his glistening cock which was now moving in and out of her in deep strokes, working to pleasure every part of her. As the strokes got more deeper and determined, her moans and sharp breaths blowing teasingly against his ear started to grow louder and along with that his thrusts gained more speed and agility within her, making her buck further into him, striving to feel his hot and sweat coated skin against hers. Everytime he was in her like this, he really had no idea where he begun and where he ended and in that very moment he realised how much he wanted her, needed her and with that he buried himself even deeper, the base of his length meeting the burning skin that spread across her crease, making her let out a cry at the new intrusion , especially with the combined feel of his swelling head brushing across her spot and also the feel of his now tightening balls smacking along her underside making the fire in her belly ignite and suddenly burst within her and run through her now tingling body.

The utter feel of her come flowing and enveloping his hard cock was certainly enough for him and he quickened his pace even further, his balls literally smacking into her with a wild fury. "Oh god Jack!!! oh god…..oh….I'm…I'm….oh my god!!!!" she managed to mumble biting breathlessly into his shoulder, making him moan and wince slightly at the pain but the pleasure of the impending pleasure he was experiencing within her right now was enough to make him completely block it out. With three more body shattering thrusts he exploded within her, the feel oh his hot come burning a fire within her belly once again, only this time she felt like each part of her was melting, melting for this man and the way he made her feel. He on the other hand had never come this hard and long within a woman, ever before. It's almost as if each stroke revved him up to release once again, so in an effort to work out the last spurts of his release, he shook his body from side to side, his come flowing out and coating her inner walls, making her moan continuously and grasp his muscular buttocks to bring him even closer to her.

After he was done and emptied his essence within her, he simply collapsed in her open and welcoming embrace, being held tightly by the one person he knew he could take comfort in and with that in mind they both fell into a peaceful sleep, not even realizing what tomorrow what bring.

(The next morning)

"I knew that this would happen" Ben said standing in the hallway of Jacob's house.

"What would happen?" locke inquired in a confused manner.

"Well it seems like our "friends" might know that we're coming after all" Ben uttered in with a hint of anger in his voice but suddenly a thought suddenly hit him, a thought that made him let out a creepy smile making locke fear for not knowing what this man was thinking once again.

"What?" locke asked.

"Lets just say that Jacob might start to see things our way very soon" Ben said lifting up the now empty glass where he had secretly been sneaking the drug in. With that said he walked out of the deserted house with a very pissed off and clueless locke in tow reluctantly listening in on Ben's plans one more time.

(On the beach)

They were both suddenly awoken from their peaceful slumber by the cries of their son, both realizing the obvious reason behind it. So with stealing a quick kiss, kate got up throwing the blanket around her and retrieved chris from his crib and made the move to feed him, making jack's heart swell at the beautiful picture in front of him not wanting to be anywhere else for the rest of his life and in that very moment he knew, knew that it was time, that this was the next step he needed to make with her. So he waited until she finished feeding chris and then she sat down beside him once again sealing his lips with a morning kiss and then stroking his face gently once she broke away, although she was a tad bit curious to find out what was on his mind so in the end she decided to ask him anyway.

"You okay baby?" she asked softly making him smile warmly in response.

"Never been better!!" he replied sneaking his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

Although behind that smile she could see that there was something else, was it fear she suddenly thought to herself.

"Common jack tell me!!" she asked teasingly but tried to stay firm as well to find out what was wrong.

"Well…….there is something I've been wanting to ask you for quite a while now" he replied moving closer to the direction of her lips.

"Yeah!! What's that?" she asked breathlessly getting lost in the sensation of feeling his breath on hers.

He was about to reply when a loud and masculine voice announced itself from outside their tent. In return kate offered him a sad smile and started dressing with jack following a few seconds later, hating that they always seemed to be interrupted one way or another, was it a sign he suddenly thought to himself but as soon as he saw his son sleeping in his crib he pushed the thought as far away from his mind as possible.

As they came out of their tent they were met with the faces off all the survivors and Jacob announcing that they should get moving before the others arrived. Even though jack hated him, he knew that he had to think about the welfare of everyone else especially kate and chris. So with that in mind he reluctantly agreed to the plans that the blonde man had set out and with that expressed they made their long trek to the medical station, and from there on they would go somewhere else, somewhere the others wouldn't expect them to be Jacob thought to himself.

The were halfway through their trek when they all heard a weird whispering suddenly appearing everywhere, putting everyone into a sudden state of frenzy but Jacob took matters into his hands and shouted for them to run for it, but as they sprinted for their lives, the black smoke covered the panicking crowd and one by one it was picking off people and throwing them out of it's way with ease and then it suddenly stopped in front of Jacob who was standing in front of Jack, Kate, Chris ,Claire, Charlie, Aaron, Sun, Jin, Desmond and Hurley in a guarding manner somehow sensing and seeing something familiar within this black mass in front of him. The first thing he saw was a flash and the next moment he started to see flashes of his life, his previous life he thought to himself for he never saw anything familiar, although the last flash was enough to confuse him once again. From what he saw it was him following a man into an alley way and then lift uo his gun to shoot the man straight away in cold blood and then the name sawyer kept being uttered in the background of this scene making Jacob think of who he really was. Was this all a game he bitterly thought to himself and in a state of intense anger he let out a primal scream and as a result the "monster" was forced to back away because it almost seemed like there was an invisible barrier forming around him and it was growing along with his anger for being used in this way and then the barrier grew so big that all the survivors heard was a ear piercing howl and once they opened their eyes, they found Jacob collapsed on the floor in an almost defeated manner. None of them made the move to get closer to him, almost afraid that they might meet the same fate as the monster did but kate on the other hand just ushered chris into jack's arms and went forward to see if he was okay, but as she made one step forward she was startled to hear him telling her to stay away but she ignored him anyway and kept on moving towards him until she was right next to him. She bent down to his level saying….

"Hey you saved us alright!!! no matter how you did it, you saved us" she said sympathetically laying a friendly hand over his shoulder although jack once again didn't see it to be friendly in the slightest but he shook off the very present jealousy that still lingered within him.

"Who am I?" Jacob spoke in a trembling manner.

"What did it show you?" kate inquired softly. In response he just wiped the gathering tears with the back of his right hand and switched himself back to the task at hand.

"We need to get moving!!" he confirmed to the remaining slightly apprehensive survivors but as they made the reluctant move to take note on the man's command, the whispering came upon them again and this time it seemed a lot more closer and upon further inspection you could make out the words that were being whispered with urgency over and over again. It kept on saying it's him, it's him and then out of nowhere a dart shot out hitting Jacob straight in the neck and making him collapse on the floor cold. Jack saw this as an opportunity to act and without any hesitation whatsoever he gained a firm hold on chris and grasped kate from Jacob's very still body and ushered for them to continue but as he turned around to look at where the survivors had once been, all he saw was an empty space and the whispering started to fade as well.

He then looked back at kate with a terrified and defeated expression embedded on his face, not really knowing what to do from here on and kate seemed to be in the same position as well. Now they were the only ones here, left behind, but why them??

**To Be Continued…………..**

**So there it is guys and just to clarify the others didn't do this!!! it was something older and a lot more primal and it will be touched on in the sequel!!! promise!!also the whole thing with deaths will be left to be touched on in the seuqel becasue now that the survivors have mysteriously vanished, we don't know whether they are in fact alive or dead!!! Also the whole Jacob power thing was based on what I saw in the last episode!!! He is definitely someone who is not to be messed with, very cool none the less!!! So anyway guys review and tell me what you think!!! if I hopefully get a good amount of reviews, I might post the sequel even quicker, which will pick up right where we left off!!!**

**Themes to be touched on in the sequel "Journey"**

**The primals**

**Jacob's powers**

**Jack's jealousy**

**Will the survivors ever be found, what took them and will they ever be rescued??**

**What's Naomi been up to and she's not what you think she is!!**

**P.S. I would also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story and to others who have also taken the time to review, especially Strizzy, Ella Julian, xxxjoxxx, CaughtInTheMoment, Dragonrider8,mumu, lulu, Oobe, noro, Charlie's Vans, Tahti, The Saver, NYR88, HeatherUTSA2003, Hero Lilly, to the end of time and LovebirdsJATE. You guys rock and I hope all of you will enjoy the sequel as well.**


End file.
